The Wrekoning
by Sammy41
Summary: The birth of the twice-blessed child goes much differently and changes the Charmed Ones future forever. A bit Piper centric but with a fair dose of other characters as well including Leo, Cole, Coop, Chris and Henry and of course Phoebe and Paige.
1. Chapter 1

_No one had told her that it would be like this. _

_No one warned her how much it would hurt. _

With a shaky hand she placed the flowers on the small tombstone, her cheeks dry but her heart throbbing with a dull ache.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

_No one told her she would feel so empty. _

What had she done wrong?

She lie awake at night finding several different answers to the haunting question, hoping, begging that she could correct her potential mistake.

It had all happened so quickly.

From the moment she found out she was pregnant to the moment the dreadful day came, it remained a white flash of inescapable time.

She could hardly recall what happened.

And when she did she found herself thinking merciless thoughts . . .

_What if she had moved left? _

_What if she had moved right? _

_What if . . . it had never happened? _

She tried to shake the tyrant ways of her own mind but there was no surpassing them.

Down the stairs she had gone that evening like she had so many others.

_She shouldn't have been downstairs . . . she should have been in bed. Resting like the doctor had told her. _

She was alone . . . _like she was now. _

No one should have been in the house that evening. Only her.

She had gone for the kitchen . . . _her former sanctuary. _

_Why hadn't she been more careful? _

The blue ball of sure death sped toward her and in an instant she dove to the floor, avoiding a fatal end.

_Why did she dive? _

She asked herself over and over again as she stared at the ceiling, tears threatening to gloss her brown eyes.

A single flick of her hands had taken care of the quandary but a new one plagued her as she rose. The room spun in all directions and she steadied herself with a firm hold on the counter.

The doorbell rung.

_Why the hell did he show up? _

The visitor was unlikely and unexpected.

"Hey," he greeted. His voice was cold and deep as usual, the only way she could ever imagine it. "I'm sorry to bother you . . ."

"You rang the doorbell . . ." she muttered in surprise.

His eyes wandered in confusion and he shrugged. "Yeah. Is that . . . what about it?"

She shook her head. "I guess I'm just used to you shimmering in."

"I'm trying to correct my former habits I guess," he mumbled.

"Right . . ." she whispered, another waft of dizziness clouding her head. She focused on the floor to retain balance and swallowed down hard.

"Are you okay?" he asked distantly.

"Fine," she replied. "What do you want?"

His cold demeanor retook his face. "I've been tracking a demon . . . and his trail led me here - - -"

"And this is probably where it stops. Was he tall? Bad teeth? Long hair?"

"Yeah," he replied with a short nod.

"He has been taken care of," she told him. He suppressed a smirk. "I didn't know you tracked demons now . . ."

"Well, times have changed. I have to do something with this power now that I have control over it," he answered.

"That's surprisingly decent of you."

"Thanks . . ." he shrugged. His eyes traveled downward to her swollen abdomen. "How's the kid?"

"Still inside of me," she answered. "For another two months at least."

"Going to be a powerful I imagine," he muttered. He looked up. "I meant to apologize for . . . for the futile face-off we had."

"Are you kidding me? It was a blast knocking you on your ass," she replied.

"Right," he said, his cold eyes twinkling slightly with amusement. "I should go."

She nodded.

_Oh why did it have to happen? _

The faintness swooped in once more, her eyes squeezing shut as placed a hand on the door frame to steady herself.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah . . . just dizzy . . . I must have hit my head when I dove . . ." she mumbled.

His eyes narrowed for a moment as he looked past her into the familiar manor. "Is anyone home? Leo . . . the girls?"

She shook her head. "No, Leo had a charge crisis and Paige and Phoebe departed to diffuse a demonic dilemma . . . wow that's a lot of alliteration . . ."

Cole rolled his eyes as she slowly stood up straight, regaining her composure. "Are you sure I should leave?"

"Yes go," she answered, exhaling deeply.

He nodded his eyes still wide and frozen on her. "All right. I'll see you later . . ."

She watched through hazy vision as he turned and made his way down the porch steps.

Before she could reach to close the door a sharp and penetrating pain struck her abdomen and she gave a moan. Her hands went to her knees, the only position that kept her from doubling over in pain. The floor moved beneath her as tears clung to her eyes. The abrupt twinge had her wanting to scream out.

Everything around her was a blur. She felt his hands on her sides and his voice echoed through her head, but she couldn't manage to make sense of any of what he was saying. She tried to speak but her words came out as incomprehensible moans and groans.

"The baby . . ." she slurred out. "Oh God . . ."

"I've got you," he said. He did his best to preserve his distant and calm composure but the event was sending ripples through it.

"Ah!" she cried. "Cole . . ."

Her head felt light in all its wooziness and suddenly she found herself fainting back even as she fought so hard to keep her eyes open; fighting to stay strong for her daughter. It was all she could think of as she disappeared into blackness and he secured her in his strong and powerful arms.

* * *

"Hey can we get some help?!" Cole Turner's voice echoed through the San Francisco Memorial Hospital, a limp body in his arms. A doctor sprinted over shouting at a few orderlies to grab a stretcher as he did so.

"What's the problem?"

"I don't know, you're the doctor," Cole answered cynically as he gently laid Piper Halliwell onto the gurney. The doctor granted him an ungrateful look and he cleared his throat. "She collapsed a few moments ago . . . I'm not sure what's wrong with her . . . she mentioned hitting her head."

"How far along is she?"

"She's two months to her due date," he remembered.

"All right well we need to get her stabilized," the doctor muttered, shouting more orders as they pushed the gurney down the hall with the help of a team of nurses and orderlies. One of them dropped behind, quickly approaching Cole and talking quickly.

"You're the father," he stated. Cole opened his mouth to correct the remark but he was suddenly cut off. "Everything is going to be fine. Once we get your wife stabilized you can go in and see her if it's not too serious . . . You want to get out of those bloody clothes?"

Cole's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked down and scanned his outfit. His heart gave a harsh pound at the sight of red stains on his shirt.

_It was serious. _

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" he asked slowly looking back at the young orderly.

"They're going to do everything they can for her . . ." he said unsurely. "Come on, we can get you some scrubs."

* * *

Piper Halliwell slowly blinked open her eyes, a white ceiling greeting her from above. Her head was pounding and an IV needle pierced her forearm. Her hand quickly found her stomach as she tried to sit up.

"Easy, Piper," Cole advised. Her eyes widened.

"What happened? What's going on?" she asked frantically.

"You collapsed back at the manor," he replied.

"Is the baby okay?" she asked hopefully.

He bit on his lower lip. "I think so," he answered. His gaze drifted to the nurse in the corner who was busy setting up a machine. "They're going to do a picture thing."

"An ultrasound," the doctor corrected as she entered carrying a file. "How are you feeling Ms. Halliwell?"

"It's Mrs. Halliwell," Piper corrected, suddenly realizing that her husband was no where in sight. Her heart dropped.

"Of course," the doctor nodded, her gaze landing on Cole. He prepared to open his mouth once more, desperate to correct the hospital staff's mistake but again was unsuccessful.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Piper asked nervously.

"We're still in the process of clearing that up," she answered. "After an ultrasound we may be able to detect what caused the bleeding. If it's a placental abruption we're going to need to take you in for surgery immediately."

Piper's expression grew graver and Cole swallowed hard feeling sudden empathy for her. "I understand you don't have an OB/GYN."

Piper nodded tears threatening to gloss her eyes. "My sister's were going to be midwives. We were going to do the delivery at home."

The doctor rolled her eyes and pursed her lips as she stared down at the chart. "Well, by now you can tell that alternate forms of medicine can be devastating to both mother and child. It would have been much more logical for you to come in and do this right. We may have detected all this much sooner . . . the toxemia . . . all of it. It's so disappointing when we get cases like this . . ."

Piper swallowed down hard suppressing tears. Cole nearly shook with rage, his eyes burning holes into the doctor who suddenly found it okay to be a tyrant to her latest patient. The words had a harsh affect on Piper, who usually would have quipped back but at the moment she was too frail to fight.

Cole would have to for her.

"Doctor, can I talk to you for a moment," he said, rising from the chair to reach his full height.

Her eyes widened slightly as Cole brushed past her and opened the door to the hall. She slowly followed him out and he slammed the door shut behind them. Piper shuddered slightly, watching anxiously as Cole glared down the cold-hearted doctor.

"What can I help you with Mr. Halliwell - - -"

"It's Mr. Turner," he replied darkly. "And I speak for Piper when I say she could do without your crude and insensitive remarks. The woman is in fear for both her and her first child's life for God's sake. Your job's to help her, not tell her what poor choices she's made. You're a doctor not a judge! So you get in there and you make sure that her and that baby is okay and you don't give her another funny look or strange comment or so help me God I will make sure that . . ."

He paused for a moment clearing his throat. "If I see another disheartening look on her face caused by any words escaping your mouth I will make sure you never set foot in the San Francisco Memorial Hospital again."

The doctor nodded. "I think we have an understanding Mr. Turner."

Piper watched in near amusement as the door pushed back open, Cole following close behind the doctor. She raised her eyebrows at him and he gave a modest shrug. He shuffled to her bedside, his eyes on the monitor displaying a blurry outline of an infant; Piper's infant.

"The baby looks to be in decent condition . . . but an ultrasound may not pick up the signs of an abruption."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked softly as the doctor kept the camera in place over the top of her stomach.

"Bleeding could indicate that an abruption has occurred and since it sounds like you suffered trauma during your fall it's likely. The baby's heart rate is fine now but if it ends up in trouble we're going to end up needing to perform a c-section - - -"

"But I'm only six and a half months."

The doctor nodded. "I'm aware, but if the placenta has separated from the uterus than the baby will be cut off from oxygen supply."

Piper nodded a lump rising in her throat. "But I haven't abrupt?"

"No," the doctor replied. "We're going to keep you here under observation and send this to the labs. Only 20% of abruptions show up on the ultrasound."

"I can't have the baby now," Piper nearly choked. "I know that premature birth is a huge risk. I'm smart enough to know that."

"We're talking worst case scenarios here Piper. We need to be prepared for the worst and hope for the best. Right now the baby looks fine and there is a chance with bed rest you could make it a few more weeks to avoid a premature birth. We're going to do everything we can to ensure you have a healthy baby," the doctor assured. Piper swallowed and gave a nod as the doctor rose. "I want you to tell us if you feel any more pain, all right?"

"Okay," she nodded.

Cole and Piper watched silently as the doctor and nurse departed, leaving them alone in the room. Piper sniffled but no tears had fallen. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at Cole who had come around to face her in front of the bed. "I've been better," she answered. He nodded.

"The doctors seem to know what they're doing . . . even if one of them is a bit of a . . . well you know . . ."

Piper gave a smile and nodded. She lowered her head. "Thank you . . . for whatever you did out there."

"Yeah," he replied softly.

She swallowed as she twiddled her thumbs together. "Did you call Phoebe and Paige?"

He exhaled and slowly took a seat next to her. "I don't want you to panic but I haven't been able to get a hold of them yet," he replied.

"Oh my God," Piper gasped.

"No, no, don't do this, stay calm. I'm sure they're not answering because they know it's me who's calling - - -"

"Great," she whimpered. She tried to take control of her breathing. She felt like hyperventilating. "And where the hell is Leo?! He should know that something is wrong. Why isn't he here?"

"Shhh," Cole hushed her, placing his hands over hers in attempts to calm her. "Everything will be fine. Do you have your cell phone with you?"

She shook her head, biting on her lower lip.

"Okay, you're not breathing, breathe," he advised. She slowly exhaled. "Right, that's good. Now, Phoebe and Paige, they're fine. And if they're not Leo is with them. He's probably tied up with a charge, that's all . . . now if Phoebe and Paige don't answer any more of my calls they're going to end up going to the manor and they're going to realize that you're not there and they're eventually going to find out that you're here."

Tears welled up in Piper's eyes as she nodded.

"And you know they'll be sure to find Leo after that," he replied.

"You're right," she said with a sigh. She hastily wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Thank you, Cole. I don't even . . . I don't even understand half of what is going on."

"I don't either," he muttered taking a scan around the room.

"I'm scared," she whispered. "I've never been so scared . . ."

He swallowed.

"I've face demons and death and the source of all evil . . . but I've never been this scared in my entire life . . . I learned how to be brave when Prue died for my sisters . . . but I don't know how to be brave now."

"Be brave for your . . . for your child, Piper," Cole replied. "She needs you. She's a Halliwell . . . she's strong. And I know that you can be brave enough for the both of you."

"I hope so," she said. She dried her cheeks with a corner of the blanket. She sniffled. "Leo and I don't even have the nursery ready . . . or anything ready."

"Well, babies survived long before Babies R Us, so I think you'll manage," he replied.

Piper scoffed. "There's a Cole Turner I recognize. I was wondering if I was dreaming or delusional."

"Am I really that bad? I mean the entire empathetic, supportive, stand-in husband act is all new to me . . ."

"You're doing an exceptional job," Piper told him. "I will admit that I am both grateful and impressed."

"Impressed? I didn't know I could have that affect on you," he said, giving a cheeky raise of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it Turner," she laughed.

"Oh trust me, I probably won't," he assured. He sighed. "So after this are you going to be soccer mom?"

"I don't know," Piper chuckled. "Could you really see me in a mini van?"

He shrugged. "It could definitely be amusing."

"Yeah, well it's not gonna happen," she snorted.

"What? Are you gonna be the cool mom?" Cole chortled.

She gave his arm a playful slap. "Shut up," she laughed. She gave a sigh as their giggles eased a little. "I can't believe I'm actually getting along with you."

"Well, you know what they say about desperate times . . ."

His words came to a halt as Piper's face twisted in pain and she jerked forward, hands on her abdomen. "Oh my . . . God," she yelled.

"What is it?" Cole asked tensely.

"I don't know," she grunted. "I think my water just broke?"

He quickly rose from his seat at her bedside, flinging open the door. "We need some help in here!" he called out. Piper tried to take control of her breathing as the monitors around her went fanatical with beeps and flashes.

In an instant the doctor had reappeared, two orderlies behind her. She took a glance at one of the monitors as the handrails on Piper's bed were pushed up by the two male orderlies. "Baby's heart rate's dropping," she announced. "Piper I need you to lie on your left side."

"What's happening?" Piper whimpered as an oxygen mask was slipped over her face.

The doctor gave no answer as she looked to the surgeon and nurse who had also arrived in the room, helping to push the gurney out the door. "She's had an abruption. We're going to need to get that baby out of there quickly."

Tears rolled down Piper's cheeks as Cole ran to keep up with the stretcher. His feet propelled him forward without question and his heart was pounding. As the gurney reached the double doors to the operating room he was held back by one of the nurses.

"You're going to have to wait outside sir," she told him,

He swallowed hard, peering past the woman's shoulder to see Piper inside. "She's going to be okay?"

"We'll do what we can," the nurse replied before disappearing into the OR.

Cole silently stood near the operating room window, his hand pressed against the glass, his eyes wide and hopeful.

* * *

**New Charmed Story! Yay! Pretty much altered history as you will see in the chapters that follow . . . I wrote a story kind of similar to this called Catching My Fall but I like this version much better and I have more written. In fact I'll probably remove Catching My Fall in a few days and have this story up in its place. Hope you enjoy and reviews are appreciated and encouraging ! ~ Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

The light turned off in the operating room. The doctors pulled their masks and caps off in defeat. Cole watched anxiously as a sinking feeling overcame him. He wrung his hands together, his eyes darting over to the opening OR doors.

The doctor slowly approached him with a lowered head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Turner," she said somberly. "We weren't able to get the baby out in time . . . she was stillborn."

He swallowed down hard. Unfamiliar emotion welled inside him. He nodded. "Is . . . Is Piper okay?"

"Yes," she replied. She looked back toward the operating room and then back to Cole. "You can go in and have a moment alone with the child . . ."

He nodded distantly, still plagued by shock. She pushed open the OR door for him and he slowly shuffled inside. "Bernice . . . lets give the father a moment alone."

Cole looked back, suddenly realizing that he was still assumed the father of the now deceased Halliwell baby. He lowered his head. He had no right. Leo should be in his place. Leo should be the one to see his child.

Instead Cole would do the task in his absence.

The baby, so small and pale, lay in a small plastic bin, just like the ones you could see in the maternity ward. He stared at her for a moment. She looked like she was asleep but he knew she would never again wake.

With shaky hands he reached for her, cautious as he secured her in his grasp. She was so small in his hands. She had a faint shadow of brown hair on her head. And a small button nose.

His heart ached when he realized he would never see what color her eyes were.

Emotion surged through him. A lump rose in his throat. And suddenly he questioned what he was feeling. Never before had he felt this way. Never before had tears stung his eyes. Never before had he felt so human.

He kept his gaze on the baby and thoughts clouded his head just as tears did his eyes. How could something so innocent be denied a life? What had this baby done to deserve it? What had Piper done to deserve it?

A tear rolled down his cheek.

He pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead and with shaking hands settled her back down. "You would have been loved . . ." he whispered. "You are loved . . ."

The humanity was tearing him a part. The wetness of his cheeks, the aching of his heart, and the sadness of his soul nearly brought him to his knees. He strode out of the room, the door swinging closed behind him, his hands on his head. He squeezed his eyes shut as another tear escaped.

And suddenly all he could think about was Piper.

* * *

She looked restless even while she slept. He wondered if she knew that the baby was gone. He wondered if she felt empty and hurt even though she had yet to learn of what had happened.

She stirred beneath him. Her eyes blinked open slowly. She rushed to sit up but Cole gently pressed her back down. "Careful . . ." he whispered.

"What happened?" she asked in a cracking voice. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital," he replied. "You remember?"

She gave no reply. "Is the baby okay?"

He swallowed.

How could he tell her this?

Should he?

Shouldn't he wait for Leo? Or for Phoebe or Paige?

"You just got out of surgery . . ."

"Why?" she asked. "What's going on? Is my baby okay?"

He shook his head. Her eyes widened.

"No . . ." she said hoarsely. "No, Cole . . ."

"She . . . she was stillborn," he whispered.

"No! No you're lying! That's not possible . . ." Piper said her face and eyes growing darker.

"The doctors did everything they could but . . ." he stopped.

"No!" she shouted now, shaking her head and becoming suddenly flustered. "No! I want to see her! She can't be . . . my daughter! No! I don't believe you! I want to see her!"

"You can't see her! She's gone."

"No! No, stop lying! Stop! Let me out of here!"

She moved to escape the bed; to find her baby. She pounded on his chest, doing her best to fight past him with shoves and fists. Cole restrained her. "Piper stop!" he ordered. His eyes dove into hers. "She's dead."

"No . . . no . . ." she whimpered. Tears welled in her hurt brown eyes. "How could . . . no . . ."

She buried her head into his chest as sobs escaped her and the deepest sorrow she had ever felt consumed her, tearing a part everything inside she had once felt. The tears cascaded down her cheeks as she convulsed with each heave. Cole wrapped his arms around her, rocking her back and forth, trying his best to suppress empathetic tears of his own. His sudden sense of humanity had him hurting and aching as much as Piper.

"No . . ." Piper cooed softly as she cried.

Every horrible memory in her life; every hard time that had torn her apart; every loss she suffered; it was nothing in contrast to this. It was the loss of her mother, her grandmother, and Prue maximized and compiled into one unfair and brutal sensation and she felt as though her heart would never be able to recover. She felt as though the tears would never stop and that nothing would ever be okay again. And as she suffered the man who was supposed to be by her side was absent. The man who was supposed to save her had once again failed her. And once again she was alone and left to feel the gapping hole.

Cole refused to let her go. He rocked her gently as she sobbed and mumbled and every once in awhile tried to escape the restraints of her bed to find her deceased daughter. Her tears stained his insipid green scrub shirt and her cries echoed through his ears.

After what seemed like hours but was only half of one, her body relaxed in his arms and suddenly she escaped into the realm of deep slumber. He carefully situated her back down on the pillows, covering her with the blanket. With quiet steps he shuffled out of the room, his face mournful and his soul deflated.

"Cole?"

He looked up to find who he had been hoping would arrive much earlier. "Hi," he managed to greet in a hoarse whisper.

The two sisters stared at him with wide and scared eyes, standing close together nearly holding hands. "Is she okay? Is . . ." Phoebe's voice trailed off. She couldn't even manage to think it nor say it aloud.

"The baby died," he revealed coldly.

Phoebe's eyes welled with tears and Paige gave a gasp. Cole lowered his head, no longer able to withstand any more emotion. Paige wrapped an arm around her sister, remaining strong for the two of them as Phoebe let tears roll freely down her porcelain cheeks. "Cole?" Paige managed to ask, her voice shaking. "Is Piper okay?"

He looked up, his eyes morose and tell-tale of the answer. "No . . ." he whispered. "I've never seen her so . . . she's asleep now."

Phoebe raised her head. "What happened?"

"She collapsed at the manor. The doctors said it was placental abruption."

"I can't believe this happened . . ." Phoebe whispered hoarsely.

Cole swallowed hard. "I need to leave," he announced suddenly. His eyes were near watering and his heart twisted in all directions.

Phoebe and Paige lacked the ability to speak as he brushed past them their own hearts welling with somberness. And with no words they knew that the death of Piper's baby would change all their lives forever.

* * *

****

**Thanks for all the reviews and i hope they keep coming! Yes, I am thinking of doing a Piper/Cole pairing but if I do it will definitely be slow (I hate to rush into pairings with characters; it's just so illogical to me). Thanks again and I'll try to put up the next chapter soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks had passed as Piper removed the old flowers from the small tombstone and replaced them with another small bouquet. Clouds hung in the grey sky, an atmosphere parallel to her feelings and pains.

Nearly a month ago she had lost her daughter but the sorrow was still fresh and hurt just as much as it had the first time. She cleared some brush off of the granite that was engraved with small letters.

**Baby Halliwell ****November 2, 2003**

She heard footsteps behind her and his warm hand fell onto her shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut. "What are you doing here?"

"It's _our _daughter's grave, Piper," he replied in a whisper. She slowly rose and faced him, her cold and distant eyes staring sharply into his.

"Are you coming to the appointment today?" she asked.

"Of course," Leo answered his eyes sympathetic. "Unless you rather not go today."

"No," Piper replied. "I'll go . . . I just find it pointless."

Leo lowered his head. "We've both agreed that we're going to try anything we can to work this all out. If therapy is what it takes - - -"

"Therapy that you don't show up to!"

"You know I have my duties Piper, just as you do!" Leo replied. "Don't act like I'm not doing my best to work our problems out. It hurts me too that our daughter died, but I'm trying to move on. I'm not ignoring my responsibilities as you so easily do!"

Piper brushed past him. "Go ahead, walk away," Leo mumbled.

She turned on her heel. "Magic is the reason my baby is dead! Magic and demons are the reason that I don't have a little girl! I'm sick of the power of three running our lives! I'm sick of losing everything that's good because of our great destiny and duties! It's not worth it!"

"You're too blind to see that it is!" Leo argued. "Phoebe and Paige are out there fighting for what's good! Fighting against evil without you and if you don't help them they're going to end up dead too!"

"Don't put that on me!" Piper barked. "Paige and Phoebe can manage fine without me! If they want to be witches they can! They don't need me to - - -"

"There's no power of three without you!" Leo yelled. "Can't you see that?! Our baby died, yes, but there's a bigger picture Piper! There's a time to move on!"

"I'm not ready to move on! You would understand if you had been there! If you were the one who carried our baby for six and a half months and felt her move and grow inside of you! You weren't even there when she died! You weren't there when I needed you most and I won't forgive you for that! I can't!"

Leo's eyes clouded with tears. "If I could take back what happened I would! You know that Piper . . ."

She shook her head. "No . . . no I don't Leo. I don't because this isn't the first time that your whitelighter duties have come between us. This isn't the first time that I've been second priority and I know it's not that last. What would have happened if our baby had lived? Huh? She would barely know you. You're gone all the time. You would miss her first steps, her first words, first everything! And if she had lived you wouldn't even be there to see her first breath!"

He swallowed down hard as she continued, taking in a calming breath. "You're not the same man that I married, Leo," she nearly whimpered. "This isn't how I thought things would be . . ."

"Me neither," he said somberly.

Silence fell between them before a normal interruption cut in. Leo's tear stained eyes drifted upward and his heart dropped once more. He bit on his lower lip.

"Go," Piper whispered.

He stared at her for a long moment, as if it were the last time he would ever again see her. Lightning crashed in the distance and the first drop of rain fell to the earth. His body disappeared in a swirl of shining orbs and once more he was gone.

Piper's eyes gazed down to the baby's tombstone. She swallowed down the lump in her throat. "Sorry baby girl . . ." she murmured.

* * *

Piper pushed open the door to the manor, hoping that things would not be in chaos as they usually were. Quietly she closed the barrier behind her and slipped off her jacket. She would need to be at the club in two hours to set up for a new band and make sure her new trainees were prepared for a predicted busy evening.

"Hey, I didn't expect you home," Phoebe said as she descended the stairs, spotting her older sister. Piper slowly walked over to meet her. "I thought you and Leo had counseling."

Piper shook her head. "He had some things to take care of . . . whitelighter things I guess," she replied.

"Well, who wants to see a dumb shrink anyway, right?" Phoebe said with a forced laugh. Piper gave a meek smile and as her eyes met Phoebe's, her younger sister immediately identified that something was wrong. "You're not okay, are you?"

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"You know what I mean, Piper. Paige and I haven't stopped worrying about you since . . ." she paused.

"It's okay to say it," Piper told her. "You haven't stopped worrying about me since the baby died . . ."

Phoebe nodded her head. She wrapped an arm around her shoulder, slowly leading her toward the living room. They quietly took seats down on the cushions a foreboding silence formed between them. "I wish you would tell me what's going on with you," Phoebe started softly. "You're scaring me Piper. I've never seen you like this . . . this isn't the Piper Halliwell that Paige and I know and it's scary. It's scary without you."

She lowered her head. "I'm still here," she muttered.

"No you're not," Phoebe replied, gently raising her chin to look into her eyes. "You're in a different place now. The things that were important to you once aren't anymore . . . and I worry that we're not going to get you back."

"Don't," Piper whispered.

"I can't help it," Phoebe said. "You're my big sister and I know you're hurting. And I know it's selfish but Paige and I can't keep fighting all this without you . . . we can't be the power of three without three."

"I know," she whispered. "But I'm not ready Phoebe. I don't even remember how to fight . . . I don't have anything to fight for."

Phoebe stared at her for a moment, prepared to speak up, but the pair was suddenly interrupted by a familiar swirl of orbs. Leo appeared, still looking as hurt as he did when he left Piper, but trying to remain serious and distant.

"Leo," Phoebe greeted looking up. Piper diverted her eyes.

"Hey," he said. "We have a problem."

"Of course we do," she sighed. More orbs flashed into the room, this time Paige appearing.

"You're just in time," Phoebe told her.

"Oh goody," Paige replied. She glanced from Leo to Piper. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be at counseling . . ."

"Not now, Paige," Phoebe hissed.

"Right," she said. "So what's going on?"

"Two whitelighters have been killed," Leo answered.

"By darklighters?" Phoebe asked.

"The elders are unsure but they don't believe it to be the work of any darklighters," he replied.

"We should go check the book," Phoebe started. Leo nodded.

"I'm on it," Paige said quickly rising from the couch.

"You should tell the Elders to ground all whitelighters. Whoever is killing them off will be able to sense their orbing power," Phoebe told Leo.

He nodded. "I'll tell you as soon as I know more," he said. His eyes landed on Piper and she looked away, causing him to cast his own glance aside. He quickly orbed out.

Phoebe slowly rose and glanced down at Piper. "What the hell is going on between you and Leo?"

"Take a wild guess, Phoebe," Piper replied, angrily getting up from the couch and striding quickly for the kitchen.

Phoebe gave a heavy sigh before Paige called her from the attic.

"Phoebe come here! I have a genius idea!" she shouted.

"Wonderful," Phoebe groaned.

* * *

Phoebe watched as her sister orbed out and nervously gritted her teeth. In an instant Paige was back and Phoebe gripped onto the potion in her hand a little tighter. _This is a horrible idea _she thought. _I need to stop listening to Paige. _

Suddenly teleporting into the room was a woman clad in a strange roman outfit. Paige quickly threw a potion at her but it had little effect. Phoebe did the same and got thrown across the room for her trouble.

"Piper!" Paige shouted as the intruder stared her down.

Nearly flying into the room was a new interloper, throwing himself at Paige and sending her to the floor. "Don't look into her eyes!" he advised. Phoebe started hurling potions at the woman and Piper quickly entered conjuring up a quick explosion that also seemed to have little affect on the unknown adversary. She quickly teleported out, leaving the four to catch their breaths.

"Nice to see you using your powers again," Phoebe told her eldest sister as she rose from the floor.

Piper paid her little attention, instead looking to the man who aided Paige up from the floor. "Who the hell are you?"

"Don't be so rude Piper, he saved my life," Paige told her.

"Mmhmm," Piper started suspiciously.

"I'm Chris Perry," he told her as he brushed himself off. "I'm from the future."

"Excuse me, what?" Phoebe nearly choked.

"Just twenty or so years from now," Chris elaborated. "Listen, from where I come from that attack did not end nearly as well as it just did . . . that's part of the reason why I'm here. To change the future."

"Care to elaborate on said future?" Paige asked.

"I can't. Whatever I say may change the future in ways that none of us want," he told them. "Now rather than trying to waste your time prying me for information, you should be trying to figure out how to defeat the Titans."

"Titans?"

"That's who just attacked."

Suddenly orbing into the room was Leo, a look of despair on his face. "It's the Titans."

"We know," Piper replied. He narrowed his eyes, only to spot Chris a short distance behind his wife.

"Who is he?"

"Chris. Chris Perry," he answered for himself.

"He's from the future," Phoebe said. "He's here to change the past . . ."

"And right now all you need to worry about is the present," Chris cut in. "If you don't find a way to stop the Titans then there will be no point of me coming here."

"Right," Paige said quickly. She turned to the book. "Please tell me there's something in here . . ."

"I'm going to go call Elise. Tell her I can't make the charity benefit," Phoebe sighed, giving both Piper and Leo warning looks as made an exit.

Piper sighed. "I have to get to the club pretty soon - - -"

"You're kidding, you can't leave," Chris said quickly.

"Yes. Yes I can," Piper replied.

"The Titans can't be defeated without you Piper," Chris told her. "I would know."

"Well, find another way, okay! In case you didn't notice, but from now until the future that you came from, I am retired!" Piper snapped, turning on her heel and making a fast exit.

Chris looked to Leo and Paige. "One of you needs to stop her," he said.

"There's no stopping Piper once she's made up your mind Chris. She hasn't been fighting demons for the past month," Paige replied.

"Well, that stops now," he said. He looked to Leo. "You're her husband, do something!"

"I'm hardly her husband," Leo murmured bitterly leaving the room.

Chris gave an angry groan. "Jesus, I thought you guys were the charmed ones."

"We are, thank you," Paige said clearing her throat and giving him a warning look. "And I'm getting the feeling we're your only hope, so you better watch it bud."

* * *

Piper slowly wandered down the hallway, running her hand along the wall. She imagined a house filled with laughter; the laughter of children. Her children. She bit on her lower lip as she made her way toward the unfinished nursery, pausing when she realized Leo was already inside, staring somberly at the unfinished crib.

"We never got to put this thing together," Leo mumbled, sensing Piper behind him. She swallowed down hard as she leaned against the doorframe. The statement was so true about so many things concerning the two of them and it hurt as she reflected on the words. He turned to face her. "We wouldn't have been ready for her . . . the nursery I mean . . ."

"We would have survived," Piper replied, suddenly reminded of Cole's words at the hospital that day. _"Well, babies survived long before Babies R Us, so I think you'll manage."_

"I don't want to lecture you, but I think that your sisters are going to need you," he whispered. "The Titans could only be defeated by those with the powers of Gods."

"I'm done fighting, Leo," Piper said.

Phoebe raced down the hall behind her, eyes wide and wild. "Leo!" she shouted rushing past Piper and bursting into the room. "The Titans are after the elders."

"What?"

"Just go tell them, hurry!" Phoebe advised. Leo quickly obeyed orbing out without another word. Phoebe slowly looked to Piper. "I know you don't want to hear this . . . but whatever happens next, we're going to need your help."

* * *

**Okay so I thought I'd let the readers know that I am probably going to make this a Piper/Cole driven story because there is no denying that they are my favorite non-couple. Of course you'll have to be patient because I'm not going to rush into it. I like to tie up all loose ends and want to make this story very clear and smooth so it's more realistic. For those of you who are Piper/Cole supporters I hope this is to your liking and for those of you who are not my goal is to make this tolerable for you; maybe even sway you ;) Obviously a lot of this chapter comes from Oh My Goddess but the next chapter skips ahead toward the end of the episode as you will see. I think it's both boring to write and to read things that have already happened on the show so I hope that works out for everyone. **

**Thanks again for the reviews, they certainly motivate me to make more chapters and get them out quickly! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
_

Piper stood firmly at the top of the hill, dark eyes gazing below at her beloved city of San Francisco. Rain poured harshly down from the sky, lightning bolts flying from the clouds.

_Images_Water soaked through her thin white dress, the one donned to her when become a Goddess. Mother Earth. Satisfaction shone in her eyes at the sight of the storm. It was one that had been brewing inside of her for the past month.

_You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_Every time thoughts of Leo intruded into her mind the clouds would clash more harshly, the wind whip faster.

How could he do this to her?

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me  
_

"Piper!" Phoebe shouted above the constant noise. "Piper stop!"

"No!" Piper roared back, this time the water below the Golden Gate Bridge clashing together.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
_

Paige and Phoebe slowly approached their sister. "Piper you can't . . . you have to take control of your powers," Paige said.

"We know you're hurting, sweetie . . . but this is no way to let go," Phoebe added.

Piper's lower lip quivered as she turned to face him. "He's gone," she whispered.

_I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
_

"We know, honey," Paige replied.

"It's over," Piper nearly screamed. "After everything we went through. After everything he put me through, he abandoned me."

"He loves you," Phoebe assured.

"He doesn't know what love is," Piper hissed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

_So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do  
_

"We're taking you home, Piper," Phoebe told her sister.

"No . . . no, there's no reason anymore," she replied.

_We walked along a crowded street  
_

"Don't do this Piper," Paige pleaded.

Piper shook her head only to be engulfed by a swarm of orbs. In an instant she found herself in front of an emotional Leo Wyatt. He stared at her with hurtful eyes. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked, swallowing down her sobs.

_You took my hand and danced with me  
_

"I'm trying to stop you Piper," he whispered.

"From what?"

"From hurting someone. From hurting yourself," he told her. "You need to let go."

"I can't! How can you ask me to do that?! How can you do this to me?"

"It's my destiny," he whispered.

"And what of mine?"

"It's not with me," he replied, tears welling in his eyes as he grabbed her hands into his. "We were wrong Piper, even if we didn't want to be."

"So you're giving up?" Piper asked.

He lowered his head. "You already have. I know that," he replied.

"I thought we were trying to work it out," she said helplessly.

"Can we?" he asked. "Do you still want to be with me after all this? While I'm up here?"

_Images_"It wasn't supposed to end this way," she whispered.

"Maybe not," he told her. "But we won't know until later . . ."

"We've been through so much . . ."

"I know and I won't forget it," Leo whispered. "I'll always love you, for the rest of my life."

His lips pressed against hers, taking in one last embrace_. _

_And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never let forget these images, no_

He released her hands from his. "I want you to be happy, Piper . . ." he said. "So I'm letting go."

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me  
_

"Will you do me a favor?" Piper asked with a sniffle, her eyes red.

"Yes," Leo replied quietly.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
_

"Will you watch over our little girl?" she requested with a tear.

_I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
_

"Of course," he replied. She gave a somber nod as he opened the lid of the urn, her god-like powers escaping her tormented body. Their eyes locked for a moment. "Goodbye, Piper."

"Goodbye, Leo."

_So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do  
_

Piper was orbed back into the manor, suddenly reminded of her dire reality. She slowly shuffled down the hall, silent tears still streaming from her eyes. Her heart ached as she walked through their bedroom, his clothes still tossed on the bed. _  
_

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
_

Her eyes drifted to the incomplete nursery and with slow steps she entered the pastel colored room.

_So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?_Silently she grabbed the pink blanket on the floor and took a seat in the rocking chair in the corner. She gently rocked back and forth, rubbing the blanket to her cheek. More tears streamed down her face and suddenly the soft cover was used to dry her eyes.

She wept with the rain slowly coming to a drizzle outside and suddenly she knew what it meant to let go.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
_

Phoebe mutely entered the room, Paige close behind her. She walked around the rocking chair where Piper sat and wrapped her arms around her front, resting her cheek against the top of her head. Paige took a seat on the floor resting her head on her eldest sister's thigh.

"We're here for you, Piper," Phoebe whispered. She placed a kiss on the top of Piper's head. "And we love you . . ."

_I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
_

"Will it be okay again?" Piper sobbed.

"Yes, sweetie. It will," Phoebe answered her gently. "I promise."

Piper squeezed her eyes shut and sniffled, silently praying that her sister was right.

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_

* * *

_

**The song used in this chapter was Almost Lovers by A Fine Frenzy (it's a really beautiful song, you should listen). I like to use songs as you will see and this seemed appropriate. The last two chapters have really been to bring closure to Piper and Leo so for those of you waiting for Cole, he will come later, I promise!**

**For now, thank you for all the reviews and I would really appreciate if you kept them coming! I love to hear what you all think! **


	5. Chapter 5

Piper slammed a tight fist into the punching bag, sending it reeling away from her at the force. Her knuckles burned from the impact but as the bag swung back she hit it with another harsh pound.

A light mist of sweat covered her forehead, keeping a few strands of dark brown hair stuck to the front of her face. She threw a leg into the worn punching bag, sending it back to where it came from with a devastating kick.

_I came I saw I kicked some ass  
The pain I cause it makes me laugh  
_

For weeks she had trained nonstop and when she wasn't training she was fighting. Anything; demon, warlock, or any being of evil status that dare cross her path met a sure and painful death caused by Piper Halliwell.

_'Cause the way I do my thing is strange  
I just inject myself into your veins, yeah_Cole Turner rolled over on the worn mattress, shirtless and tiered as he realized rays of sun were shining through the blinds and glistening in his blue eyes. He squinted as he sat up, rubbing hands down his face.

He grabbed a shirt from the floor, throwing it over his well chiseled body. He moved his boots with a flick of his finger onto his feet and lazily laced them up. He grabbed a handful of Tylenol from the bedside table a swallowed the pills in a single gulp.

_Can't run can't hide  
There's no way out  
The sun will rise and it's about  
_

Slamming the cupboard closed Piper hesitantly tossed the anti-depressant into her mouth, swallowing them down with a swig of tap water. The brew on the stove bubbled loudly, reminding her that her potions were ready.

She snatched up the ladle and a few empty glass vials. With practiced perfection she filled each container to the rim without spilling a single drop of the blue liquid. After capping off nearly a dozen she placed them in her bag.

_Time for the wreckoning  
Time time for this girl to sing_He hastily grabbed the knife from his dresser, casually securing it in his belt and then covering with his shirt. There was really no reason for him to carry a close combat weapon, he was too powerful for anyone to make it close to him and invincible after all, but he liked to think of it as good luck.

And every once in awhile he enjoyed letting his adversaries a little close. It made the kill all that more exciting.

_Damn if I thought that you would change  
And my life would stay the same  
_

"Piper where are you going?" Phoebe asked her sister as she entered the attic.

"Have some demons to take care of," Piper replied.

Phoebe cringed inside. Piper had been demon hunting none stop, nearly looking for trouble as if to release the anger and frustration she felt from her heartache.

"Piper, I really think - - -"

It was too late. Her elder sister slammed a potion onto the ground, disappearing in an instant.

"Damn it, Piper!" Phoebe groaned.

_When you don't even care about me  
You know, you don't give a damn_Cole sighed as he took a glance in the mirror, his eyes distant and unhappy. He looked over his shoulder to capture one last glance of the penthouse. He sighed before quickly shimmering out.

_Well things will come and things will go  
And one thing I know for sure is that  
_

Piper froze the fireball in mid-air only inches from her face. Then with fast reflexes she threw a potion in her adversary's direction, bursting him into flames.

She sensed another behind her and quickly ducked as a fireball whizzed above her head. She spun on the ground, slamming her leg into the demon's own and sending him to the floor. With a flick of her hands she erased another.

_You don't give a shit about me  
And so I'm walking out the door. _Energy ball after energy ball flew from Cole's hand speeding through the cave and hitting demon after demon. One shimmered behind him and he threw an elbow into his gut, turning while he was still recovering and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into the hard stone wall.

_Can't move can't breathe it's gettin dark  
The beast has come to steal your heart  
_

Throwing a punch into her enemy's face, Piper sent him to the floor. She threw a potion onto his fallen body and turned in time to face another. Another potion flew from her hand, exploding the demon into more pieces. His scream echoed through the cave.

_So you better practice your scream  
Well you may not live your dreams_Cole gave a roar as he winded up, throwing a large energy blast through the room. The several demons he faced were swept up from their feet, slamming into each other and hitting into the cold grey walls. As they slid down to the floor he pelted them with more fireballs, sweat now trickling down his chin.

_Things will come and things will go  
And one thing I know for sure is that  
_

Piper slid across the floor, taking a harsh landing as she dove out of the way of a fast moving fireball. She rolled out of the way of another, escaping a sure death by mere inches. She grunted as she got to her feet freezing his next energy ball and sending him a blast of her own.

_You don't give a shit about me  
And so I'm walking out the door._She breathed heavily as the next fireball flew at her. Ducking out of the way she winded up to toss another potion, only to find her arm grabbed from behind. She kicked her assailant from behind, turning to slam her head into his. She moved just in time as the demon across the room threw another fireball at her, this one slamming into his partner as she slid out of the way. As he stood in shock Piper killed him with another one of her trusty potions.

_The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Oh, it's time_Cole stealthily moved through the cave, his eyes straining in the dark to see. He heard explosions and demonic groans in the distant and he prepared an energy ball in his left hand.

_The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Ya don't give a damn_Sweat rolled down Piper's neck as she killed one last demon, her adrenaline pumping and her heart racing. Her potions were gone and her body was tiered. She gave a heave as she heard more footsteps.

_And I'm running from my problems  
I got my funny face painted on  
And then I'll think of what you said to me  
And then I'll think of what you did to me  
_

She wandered quietly through the cave, her head pounding, Leo's words propelling her forward. Her heartache motivating her to take each step. Every time she threw a punch or conjured a blast it was all fueled by the thoughts of Leo Wyatt, the man who had broken her heart. She no longer cared about the danger or the risk. She only cared about forgetting.

_I'll think of you and probably laugh  
And then I'll think of you and probably laugh  
And then I'll think of you and probably laugh  
You're the one I'm running from  
_

Her eyes quickly laid on a figure in the distance. It was only a faint outline but enough to make her stop her steps.

_Damn if I thought that you would change  
And my life would stay the same  
When you don't even care about me  
Ah no, you don't give a damn  
_

The hair on the back of Cole's neck stood up as he sensed the intruder. He swallowed hard and narrowed his brow, sweat trickling down his temple. The target was far off and it would take force to take whoever it was down.

_Well things will come and things will go  
And one thing I know for sure is that  
You don't give a shit about me  
And so I'm walking out the door._He grunted as he threw the energy ball across the room sending it speeding toward Piper Halliwell. Her eyes widened as the bright and familiar object flew at her. With little time to react she threw up her hands sending an explosion at the ball of death.

_The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Oh, it's time  
_

The force from the blast went in all directions, knocking both Cole and Piper off their feet, and pulling them in different directions. Piper screamed before she hit the wall, Cole grunting as his body slammed and skidded against the granite floor.

_The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Oh, it's time_He slowly shook himself away, his head and back screaming in pain as he sat up. He coughed and grunted as he managed to pull himself to his feet. He took a scan around the cave and heard no noise.

Snapping his fingers a small flame appeared, serving as just enough light for him to navigate himself forward.

_The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
Ya don't give a damn_Piper stirred from her unconscious slumber, slowly coming to in the dark and cold cave. She forced herself up onto wobbly legs, using the wall to aid her. A small light flickered in the distance, coming closer. She raised her hands in preparation to strike, but stopped herself when he spoke.

"Piper?"

She squinted her eyes to get a better look.

"Cole?"

_The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
The wreckoning  
I'm walking out the door_

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked as she caught her breath.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I think so. Maybe after a visit to the chiropractor," he replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you," Piper apologized.

"I'm the one who threw the fireball," he said as he thossed a flame onto a pile of wood on the floor. The fire made the cave illuminate. "So you demon hunt down here often?"

"Every once in awhile," she replied. "I tend to make my rounds in the underworld."

He nodded. "Me too," he said. "I just didn't realize you went looking for trouble now. Usually it seems to find you and your sisters pretty easily."

Piper shrugged. "I guess I'm trying to beat them to it."

"And a nice job you're doing," Cole added as he glanced around at the bloodstains and broken glass on the cave floor. "So . . . you need a lift out of here?"

"I've got it covered," Piper said flashing him a potion.

"Right . . ." he replied softly. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "What about a drink?"

"A drink? It's like nine o'clock in the morning," Piper laughed.

"Is it?" he asked. He shrugged. "So, what do you say?"

"Yeah, sure, why the hell not?"

* * *

Cole watched silently as Piper grabbed two beers from behind the bar, snapping off the two caps before handing him one. "Thanks," he sighed.

"No problem," she said. "Cheers."

They clanked their glasses together and mutely took a long drink. "So how long have you been demon hunting for pleasure?"

"What?" Piper nearly choked on her drink as she set it down.

"Listen, I know you, and you're not the sister who goes out on a killing spree out of the blue. So, how long have you been at it?"

"Couple weeks I guess," she replied.

"Why?"

"It's something to do," Piper sighed. "Why the hell do you care anyway?"

He shrugged. "Just making conversation."

"Right," she said. "Well, time for you to answer the questions. What were you doing down there?"

"I told you before; I have control of my powers now, so what else am I supposed to do? Thought I might contribute to the greater good somehow."

"Greater good? That is new for you."

"Well, I guess we've both changed than, haven't we?" Cole asked as he took another sip of his drink.

"Yeah . . ." Piper murmured, her gaze falling away and turning distant.

Cole cleared his throat, his blue eyes locking onto her. "So . . . have you been okay?"

She shook her head as she stared at the counter. "I'm trying to be," she told him. She slowly raised her head to look at him. Their eyes locked together. "I want to thank you for being there for me. I needed someone and you . . . you didn't leave me like you could have."

He swallowed down hard and looked away. "It was nothing, Piper," he said. "You were family once. I'd do anything for you."

"It shouldn't be that way," she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Not after everything we did to you," she answered. "You should despise us. Most of all me. I was so determined to get rid of you. Make your life miserable."

"For good reason," Cole said. "But the past is the past. We're different now."

"Are we?"

"I think so," he replied. "I kind of hope so . . ."

Piper nodded.

"I'm sorry that . . ." Cole stopped and Piper looked up at him with curious eyes.

"What?"

He paused to find the right words and finally looked deep into her eyes. "I'm sorry you've been hurting . . . and I say that because I knew part of how you felt . . . when . . . when your daughter died I felt so much pain; pain I didn't even know I could feel and I can't imagine how you felt . . . how you still feel."

Piper swallowed down tears. "Thank you, Cole . . . it means a lot," she whispered hoarsely. "All of it. Everything you did that day . . ."

"Anyone would have done the same," he replied. "Anyone with half a soul."

"You were there when I needed Leo most," she told him. "And if you hadn't been I don't know how I could have handled anything that happened . . . I just . . . Cole, I know that you got to see her . . . and I've always wanted to know . . ."

He nodded. "She was beautiful," he whispered. "And she was so small . . . she had this tiny nose . . . and hands and feet. She had hair too, it was just a little, but it was just like yours. I think she looked like you."

A tear rolled down Piper's cheek as he continued. "I got to hold her and she was so little and light and innocent . . . I cried," he confessed. "And I placed a kiss on the top of her forehead. My lips were almost as big as it . . . and I told her she was loved."

More tears spilled out of Piper's eyes and Cole's gaze shifted out of its trance. "I'm sorry, I - - -"

"No, it's not you," she replied hastily wiping her cheeks. Without a thought Cole brushed one of them away from her skin, his touch tender and making her heart skip a beat. She bit on her lower lip as her red stained eyes stared into his. Their light breathing filled the sudden silence as he kept his hand on her cheek. He slowly removed it, her lip trembling slightly. "I feel like I'm meeting you for the first time . . ."

He lowered his head. "You've known me for a long time," he replied.

"It wasn't the same Cole Turner," she said. She brought a hand to his chin and slowly raised it. "Thank you."

He nodded. "I should probably go."

She watched as he pulled away and stood up from the barstool. "I'll see you around," he said, shimmering out in a quick instant. Piper exhaled a long breath, her heart still light and her head remaining confused.

* * *

**The song was The Wreckoning by Boomkat. Thanks for all the reviews! hope to see more and i'll try to update soon**


	6. Chapter 6

"Jesus, there you are," Paige sighed in relief as Piper entered the manor. "You had Phoebe and I worried sick."

"I'm sorry," Piper apologized. "I was doing some serious ass kicking."

"That's all you do lately," she replied. "I just hope you're being careful."

"No fatalities yet," she said.

"Not funny," Paige told her as the two walked through the kitchen and toward the sunroom. "You're in a good mood."

"Am I?"

"Yes . . ." Paige replied suspiciously as Phoebe greeted the pair.

"You're just in time, we have magical mischief problems," Phoebe said.

Piper sighed as she sat down. "Will I have time to change my clothes?"

"Nope, it's urgent. Besides why would you dirty another outfit?" Paige replied slapping her sister on the back. Dust flew off Piper's clothes and Paige gave a cough. "Gees, where the hell were you?"

"A cave," she answered.

"Wonderful," Phoebe replied. "Our problems are more domestic. Two feuding witch families, preparing for the ultimate battle."

"We're going in to play peace keepers," Paige said.

"Neutral, like Switzerland, I see the strategy," Piper replied.

"You are in a good mood," Phoebe grinned.

"That's what I said!" Paige exclaimed. "Piper just can't recognize a good mood when she has one."

"Well, it's been awhile, alright, give a girl a break," Piper said in her own defense as she rose stiffly from the chair. "Listen, I'm going to go change, I don't care what you two say. I'll be down in a few so we can go break up the third world war."

Piper quickly made her way for the steps only to find herself running smack into one of the house's many occupants. "Watch it," he said.

"You watch it," Piper replied folding her arms across her chest. "You're never gonna leave are you?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Not until I save the future," he answered.

"And how will you know when you do that?"

"I just will," he assured her before quickly turning and making his way through the main hall.

Piper gave a roll of her eyes before continuing to her bedroom only to find an intruder. "Hey!" she shouted. She raised her hands but he quickly stopped.

"Easy, I'm no demon," he told her.

"You have two seconds to explain before I do something drastic," Piper warned.

"I'm Coop . . . I'm a cupid."

"A what?"

"I'm here to help you find love," he answered.

"I don't need help finding love," Piper snapped.

"Oh sure you don't," Coop replied. "Trust me I know you Piper."

"You know me?

"Okay... umm... you lie awake at night. You're afraid you may never find love again. The best years of your life lost, battling for the greater good, but at the cost of starting your own family …"

"This is getting creepy," Piper said. "And I don't have time for this, I have to help my sisters with some demon problems - - -"

"Not right now you don't. You see the Elders sent me - - -"

"The Elders?" Piper repeated with wide eyes.

He nodded. "They feel guilty you know after everything went wrong."

"You mean Leo put you up to this?"

"I'm not at liberty to tell," he answered.

"Well, then I have to go," Piper told him rising from the bed. "And next time you enter my bedroom without notifying me, I will make sure I blow your ass up!"

Coop watched as she made a swift exit and brought a hand to his forehead. "Great . . ." he sighed.

* * *

"What do you mean a cupid?" Phoebe asked her sister as they sat on a couch at the club.

"I don't know," Piper replied. "I just know that he was sent by the Elders."

"By the Elders? By Leo?"

"He's not at liberty to tell," Piper mocked.

"It sounds fishy to me," Paige said.

"Or very interesting," Phoebe replied with a raised eyebrow. Paige and Piper granted her with questioning looks. "What? Now that Jason and I are broken up sometimes I feel like I'll never find love again and it would be nice if someone could just find my true soul mate for me."

"Sounds lazy if you ask me," Paige scoffed.

"Like I see you out there on the prowl," Phoebe retorted. "We're too busy or too dumb to find our true loves on our own so it seems."

"Yeah, well I just don't like the idea of the Elders sending someone to do it for me," Piper said.

"He's not here to do it for you, Piper," Chris cut in as he took a seat with the sisters. "He's here to help and you should listen to him."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm from the future, remember?" he replied.

"I still don't understand why you've come back to change the past . . . when are you going to tell us what goes wrong in the future?" Paige asked.

"It would reveal too much if I were to tell you now," he answered. "But I can tell you that without Coop … I cease to exist in the future."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you don't cooperate with him, I won't be alive to go back to the future."

"You're still confusing us," Phoebe replied.

"Good," Chris said, rising from his seat. "You just worry about the present . . . let me think about the future."

Piper yawned as she climbed the stairs, yearning for much needed rest. Her heart nearly jumped at the sight of Coop sitting in front of her door. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Notifying you that I am about to enter your room," he answered. "I wouldn't want to get my ass blown up . . . I was hoping we could just talk."

"Yeah, sure," Piper replied. "But I'll save you the trouble if you're going to try and convince me why you should help me because Chris already talked to me."

"Chris?"

"This kid from the future that the Elders won't let leave the past which is our present because he may have changed the future when he altered our present which was his past . . ." Piper said her own head spinning in circle at the statement. She gave a yawn. "The truth is I just really want to go to bed, it's been a long day Coop, so in short; I'll let you help me find my 'True Love' okay?"

"Great! Because I already got you a date," Coop exclaimed.

Piper nearly choked. "A what?"

* * *

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Henry," the man greeted awkwardly as they sat at the small table. She forced a smile.

"I'm Piper . . ."

He gave her a nervous smile. "I've never really done this whole blind dating thing, so you'll have to excuse me."

"It's no problem, I'm new to it myself" she assured him. "So . . . what do you do?"

"I work with the SFPD. I'm a parole officer," Henry answered. "What about you?"

"I own a club . . . P3, I don't know if you've heard of it - - -"

"You're kidding. You own that place?"

"Five years now," Piper replied.

"Well, it's a small world I guess than, isn't it?"

"Very small . . ."

* * *

The pair slowly walked up the porch steps, Henry Mitchell following close behind her. She stopped as she reached the front door, turning to face him. "I had a nice time tonight, Henry. Thank you."

"I did to," he smiled. "Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

Everything inside her screamed no, but she couldn't. He was sweet and those puppy dog eyes made her melt. She gave a nod. "Yeah."

"You busy on Thursday?"

Piper shook her head.

"Well, I guess it's a date then," he said.

"I'll see you on Thursday," Piper affirmed.

He gave a brief nod before leaning in and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Piper."

"Goodnight, Henry," she said. He slowly turned and she leaned against the door, watching until he disappeared from the front porch. Letting out a brief sigh she turned and opened the door.

"Scale of 1 to 10?"

Piper nearly jumped at Coop's voice. "My God, where did you come from?!"

"You didn't answer my question," he replied, closing the door behind her. "Was the date successful?"

"I guess . . ." Piper started, only to spot Phoebe bounding down the stairs.

"Someone is home from their first date!" she exclaimed. "Oh how'd it go?"

"It was fine, Pheebs," Piper answered.

"Fine, that's all I get?" Coop asked.

Phoebe's eyes widened. "I'm guessing that you are the cupid?"

"Yeah, I'm Coop," he replied, their twinkling eyes locking together. They slowly shook hands and Phoebe suppressed a laugh. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just expecting a diaper and bows and arrows," Phoebe exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes. "Common misconception," he replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that - - -"

Piper cleared her throat. "Okay, people, back to my problems," she announced. "Coop, I don't think that Henry is the ideal guy for me."

"You're kidding," Coop sighed. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Piper said, slowly making her way toward the living room.

"You don't know?" he asked, following behind her with Phoebe. "How am I supposed to get you a new guy if I don't know what's wrong with the first guy? And if he's not for you why did you agree to another date?"

"You agreed to another date?" Phoebe asked anxiously. "Why would you do that?"

"I felt bad. He had those cute puppy dog eyes and I didn't want to make him sad," Piper groaned as she flopped down on the couch. Phoebe slowly sat down next to her and Coop sat down across from them on the coffee table.

"This is exactly why the Elders sent me," Coop started.

Piper groaned. "I really hate when you say that."

"Leo and the Elders just want to see you happy," Phoebe assured her.

"Since when?" Piper asked.

"Now I guess," Coop replied. He ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, this isn't going to be an easy process - - -"

"Obviously."

He cleared his throat. "You're going to have to give me some time. I'm not going to find a Prince Charming on the first day . . . For now you're just going to have to give Henry another try."

"He can't be that bad, Piper. I know you, you're picky," Phoebe said.

"I'm not picky!" Piper protested. "He was just . . . just . . ."

"Sweet? Charming? A cop?" Coop asked. "I gave you the best I could on short notice and to be honest Henry is a fine guy."

"I'll give it another try! Okay?!" Piper exclaimed. "Wouldn't want to mess up the future anyway!"

"Future?"

"Just another one of our many problems," Piper sighed as she rose from the couch. "And I'll have you know I think this is all very dumb and unnecessary!"

Phoebe and Coop listened as she stomped up the stairs in silence. "Is she always that pleasant?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? You're lucky that's all you got," Phoebe said with a grin. She sighed. "Listen I know that Piper's probably going to be a challenge to work with . . . but she deserves the best, Coop. So please don't let her end up with someone else who is going to hurt her."

"I won't, Phoebe. That's part of my job," he assured her.

"Good," she sighed. "Because I think we're all a little wary of the male species in this house."

Coop gave a smirk. "Well, I hope I can help you restore your faith in us," he replied.

"I wish you the best of luck," Phoebe laughed. "It's gonna take a lot more than a charming smile and a sweet voice to win us back."

"Us? Are you sure you're not just talking about yourself?" Coop asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe I am . . . or not," she answered slyly. "That doesn't matter anyway though. You're here to help Piper find love, not convince me that you men aren't sleaze balls . . . not that I think you could anyway."

"That sounds like a challenge to me," he replied with a grin.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "How about you just worry about one sister at a time," she said.

"If you insist," he told her as he slowly rose from the couch. He grabbed her hand with his own and placed a kiss on the top of it. "But you will find I am very good at multi-tasking."

"Smooth, very smooth," Phoebe laughed as he slowly released her hand. "Don't you have arrows to go shoot?"

"I'm working on it," Coop replied with a smirk. "I'll see you later, Ms. Phoebe."

"Bye Coop," Phoebe said as he teleported out. She sighed for a moment, suddenly spotting Chris leaning against the wall. He gave her a smirk. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied, still grinning as he pushed himself away from the wall and made a swift exit.


	7. Chapter 7

"Piper, Henry is going to be here any minute!" Phoebe called up the stairs. "And I'm not letting you get out of this one."

Piper groaned as she attached a second earring to her lobe and slowly made her way down to the first floor. "I'm not going to try and get out of this one, okay?" she assured her. "Aren't you supposed to be back at the Bay Mirror office anyway?"

"I was on my way out," Phoebe said. "I just wanted to make sure you're not going to blow off your future true love - - -"

"Phoebe . . ."

"What?!" Phoebe exclaimed. "It's completely possible, Piper! Just give it a chance!"

"I am!" Piper yelled. "Now go to work before I . . . before I blow you off."

Phoebe rolled her eyes as she made her way toward the door. "Tell me how it goes, okay?"

"I will," she replied, watching as the door clicked closed.

"Hey lady, looking pretty foxy," Paige grinned as she came up behind her sister. "Big date tonight, huh?"

"Sure," Piper replied with little enthusiasm.

"That's the kind of attitude I love to hear," she exclaimed cynically. "He isn't that bad is he?"

"To be honest, no. I just don't think I'm ready," she confessed.

"Did you tell Coop that?"

"No," Piper answered.

"I think you should Piper or your going to end up hating yourself every time you go out with someone," Paige advised.

"I know, I know," she sighed. "I'll tell him after tonight . . ."

"Good," Paige replied. "So when's this Henry guy gonna be here?"

"Anytime now I guess," Piper answered. "What are you doing tonight?"

Paige shrugged. "Trying to figure out what to do with my life now that I quit my job at the temp agency."

"You quit your job at the agency? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"A few days ago . . . you've just been so busy at the club or down in the underworld looking for demons to kick ass on that I guess no time ever seemed like the right time to tell you," Paige answered.

"Oh god, have I really been that oblivious lately," Piper asked. "I'm sorry Paige, I've been really selfish . . . too selfish to be there for you and Phoebe."

"That's not true," Paige said. "You've just been occupied Piper, and no one can blame you. You've been through a lot."

Piper bit on her lower lip. "I guess I've just been trying to forget everything that happened."

Paige nodded. "I know, sweetie. I was the same way when my parents died . . . I thought I could distract myself and it would all go away, but it won't. You're always going to feel it but it's going to hurt a little bit less every time," she said.

"Thanks, Paige," Piper murmured. "I'm glad I have you, you know?"

"I know," she replied. The two shared a short embrace, only to be interrupted by a loud crash in the front hall. Both sprinted into the room to find a familiar face on the floor and a demon standing above him.

The grotesque looking intruder held up a fire ball, prepared to finish off his next victim. "Energy ball!" Paige shouted. She sent the energy ball back at the demon but it only made him stumble back a few feet. He glared the two sister's down with menacing eyes.

Piper quickly conjured an explosion with a flick of her hands, wounding the demon but not vanquishing him. He threw a fast energy ball at Paige and she quickly orbed out of the way, ending up behind him. She grabbed the nearby vase and smashed it into his head and Piper hit him with one last explosion.

He gave a long and booming roar as he was engulfed by flames, turning to ash on their hardwood floor. "Whoo," Paige sighed.

"Cole?" Piper gasped as she looked down at the familiar man on the floor. She quickly took to her knees next to him. He groaned in pain, mumbling incoherent words. She looked back to Paige. "He's hurt . . ."

Two wounds were present on his front. One on his upper left chest and another down by his side. His face was dirty and scraped. "Paige go get some towels."

Her sister prepared to move but was stopped by the door bell. Both Piper and Paige exchanged looks, their eyes wide. "That's Henry," Piper hissed. She looked down at Cole. "Can you shimmer? Cole?"

His eyes were now shut as he moaned and bled on the ground. Piper cradled his head in her lap as she looked up at her sister. "What should we do?"

"Hell if I know," Paige whispered.

"Hey Piper, it's me . . . Henry . . ." he called from outside.

"Just a minute," Paige replied out of habit. Piper's eyes widened at her sister.

"Why did you do that?" she hissed.

"I don't know," she hissed back.

Piper looked down at Cole below her, suffering through agonizing pain. She couldn't leave him. "You take care of Henry," she told Paige.

"What?" Paige scoffed.

"Tell him I'm not here. I'm at the club or something . . . Just don't let him inside."

"Is anyone home?" Henry called.

"Go!" Piper ordered. Paige scurried off as Piper tried to help Cole to his feet. "Come on, Cole. Get up . . ."

Paige took in a calming breath before swinging open the door. Henry's fist remained in mid air prepared to knock down on the door once more. "Hi . . ." Paige greeted through the barely cracked door.

"H-H-Hi," Henry stuttered out. "You're uh . . . you're not Piper."

Paige nodded. "You're right, I'm not, I'm her sister Paige," she replied. "You must be Henry."

"Yeah . . . yeah, I am," he said. "So is Piper home or - - -"

"Uh, no," Paige told him quickly. "She's uh . . . at the club."

"Really?" he asked attempting to look over her shoulder.

"Yes, really," Paige answered, pushing him away and stepping out the door herself, slamming it behind her. "I was just going to uh . . . pick her up?"

"Really?"

"Yes. Why would I lie?"

"I-I-I don't know. It's just strange . . . I told her I'd pick her up here."

"You did? That is strange . . ." Paige said. "Maybe something came up at P3."

"Yeah, maybe," he nodded. "You said you were going to go pick her up from the club?"

"Did I say that? I meant that I was going to go see if she was at the club," she covered. "Maybe you should uh come too. Look for her?"

"Uh . . . okay . . ." Henry mumbled unsurely. "Do you need a ride there?"

"A ride? Yeah, sure. Let's go," Paige said grabbing him by the wrist and yanking him down the porch.

Cole Turner slowly blinked opened his blue eyes. Through hazy vision he saw her and wondered if he was simply delusional. She gently patted his head with a moist towel as he lay there on her lap. "Piper?" he murmured.

"You're awake, thank god," Piper sighed in relief. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"I've been much better," he replied, his voice rough and tiered.

"I can see that," she said. "Listen, I know you can't shimmer, but are you okay to get up? I think it would be best to get you on the couch rather than on the floor here . . ."

He almost had the nerve to say no, but instead he could hardly manage to say anything at all. He stared deep into her eyes, lost in them, his head resting gently on her lap. "Am I dead?" he asked.

"No," Piper smirked. "I don't think you can die anyway . . . then again I didn't think you could get wounded either."

"Yeah, this is all new to me too," he said gruffly.

"Well, we need to get you patched up before you bleed to death, come on," she advised, slowly helping him to sit up. He groaned in agony at the movement. "I know, I'm sorry . . ."

"Just hold on a minute, lets not move so fast," he requested, trying to catch his breath. She complied, helping him to stay in sitting position.

"What the hell happened to you anyway?"

"Some demon pegged me with a few fireballs . . . I thought . . . I thought I was still invincible," he wheezed. "It's been years since a fireball has been able to do this to me . . . I think maybe my powers . . . are growing weaker . . ."

Piper's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Is that even possible?"

He shrugged. Slowly he began to move to his feet, rising onto wobbly legs. He nearly collapsed, barely strong enough to hold up his own body weight. Piper quickly wrapped her arms around his waist, bracing him against her. "Easy now," she said. "I'm not going to be able to carry you to the couch if you collapse."

He smirked as they slowly made their way to the living room, one deliberate step at a time as he used her for support. Carefully she helped him lie on the couch and let out a breath she had been holding in. "I'm sorry I came here," Cole told her.

"Why? You were right to come here," Piper assured him. "Now at least you can get some help . . . speaking of which, I'm going to go get the first aid kit. Don't die on me while I'm gone!"

She called as she made her way out of the living room. Cole slowly rested back on the pillows, trying his best to keep breathing in order to keep a level head. He wouldn't let the wooziness get the best of him.

Piper arrived back in a short instant sitting down on the coffee table and placing the first aid kit next to her. She tucked a strand of hair behind her hair as she looked to Cole. "Where were you hit?"

"My chest and my side . . ." he grumbled.

She nodded and slowly reached for his shirt. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"If I'm going to help you I need full access to your wounds," she explained. He nodded and she carefully unbuttoned his shirt, being sure to not agitate his wounds any further. He shivered as her gentle fingers brushed up against his skin. "Are you okay?"

"Never better," he replied.

She gave a smirk and shook her head at him. She grabbed a towel from the coffee table and poured some rubbing alcohol on it. "Oh no . . ." he groaned.

"What?"

"That stuff hurts like a bitch," he said gruffly.

"Don't be a baby," Piper nearly laughed. She pressed the cloth to his wound, seeping out the blood and toxins.

"Ow!" he shouted.

"Show some spine, come on! What kind of demon are you?" she said.

"You are evil, Piper," he groaned with a chuckle.

"Hey, I am saving your life right now," she reminded him. She sighed as she lifted up the towel. "I'm worried if I don't stop this bleeding we're going to be in some trouble."

"It'll be fine," he assured her.

"No, not if you bleed to death," she insisted. "Maybe I should take you to the hospital."

"No, then we have to file a police report," he replied.

"Well, Darryl could help us out, or maybe even Henry . . ."

"Henry?"

"Long story," she said.

"Of course," he mumbled.

"If only we had a whitelighter . . ." Piper continued to think aloud.

"Since when do you not have a whitelighter?"

"We never got a replacement when Leo left. If one of us gets wounded the Elders just send a healer down . . ." she answered. "Then again, it may not help you all that much."

He nodded, wincing as he did so. "You're in pain . . ." Piper sighed. "I'm worried I can't help you."

"If anyone can help me, it's you Piper," Cole replied. He sucked in an excruciating breath before continuing. "You can do it . . . I trust you."


	8. Chapter 8

Phoebe Halliwell gave a groan as she pushed open the front door, tiered from a long day at the Bay Mirror. "I'm home!" she announced.

She quietly took off her jacket, hanging it up on the hook, her ears perking up when she heard laughing on the other side of the door. She bit on her lower lip giving a childish smile. Phoebe stealthily cracked open the door, peering through to get a glance of Piper and Henry . . . instead she spotted Paige and her mouth dropped.

"Paige!" she exclaimed, pulling the door open wider.

Both Henry and Paige glanced to Phoebe. "Phoebe . . ." Paige started nervously.

"Who is that?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm Henry," he replied.

"Oh God, Phoebe, listen . . ."

"Yeah, in a minute," Phoebe said grabbing her sister by the arm and pulling her inside. "Nice to meet you," she told Henry, slamming the door shut. She looked to Paige. "What the hell is going on? Why were you coming back from a date with Piper's date?"

"Because Piper needed me to substitute in for her," Paige replied breathlessly. "Jesus, you made me feel like an idiot out there!"

Phoebe paid her no attention. "Where is Piper now?"

"I dunno, she was - - -"

"Piper?!" Phoebe called.

"Ah!" a low grunt came from the living room and Phoebe quickly followed the noise. Her eyes widened when she spotted the pair.

"What the hell?"

"Hey, Pheebs. Hit the deadline?" Piper greeted as she put a gauze bandage over Cole's second wound.

"What is wrong with this family?!" Phoebe shouted her eyes wide. "Paige is on a date with your date! You're back here patching up my ex-husband!"

"It was NOT a DATE!" Paige replied.

"And what did you want me to do? Let him bleed out on the floor?!" Piper yelled.

"Is everyone always so crazy in this house?" Cole groaned.

"Shut up, Cole. How the hell did you end up here in the first place?!" Phoebe barked.

"Jesus, what is with all the noise?!" Chris asked as he came down the stairs.

"What kept you and Henry out so long anyway Paige?" Piper questioned, ignoring Chris.

"Well . . . we went to the club," Paige said.

"I can't believe this. Paige, you stole Piper's man - - -"

"He is not my man!"

"And I did not!" Paige shouted. "I only went because Piper told me to, so she could stay here with Cole!"

"Hey crazy people can we get a grip here for a minute?!" Chris shouted above them.

"I think I should just shimmer on out of here," Cole whispered to Piper.

"No, you can hardly stand," Piper argued. "Don't let Phoebe scare you away . . ."

"Piper, he's not welcome in this house anymore. I don't care if he is on his death bed," Phoebe hissed.

"He saved my life Phoebe!" Piper replied angrily. "How could you even say that about him?"

"He's the same Cole Turner we always knew Piper. He was probably pushing his own agenda when he was here at the manor in the first place! He only took you to the hospital because anyone with half a soul would!"

"We're not talking about this, Phoebe. You don't understand," Piper told her coldly.

"Like hell I don't - - -"

"You don't! Cole was there for me when you two couldn't be! He was there for me in place of my own husband during the worst day of my life! He stayed at the hospital that day when he didn't have to and when my daughter died he was the one brave enough to break the news to me! He was the one who held her and he was the one who held me! So don't you dare say that he is not welcome in this house because I owe him my life!"

The room went silent after Piper's outburst. She breathed heavily after exerting so much passion in her words and Phoebe lowered her head. "Do what you want, Piper . . ." she whispered before turning on her heel and making a fast exit.

Piper sighed, pressing her palm to her forehead. Paige lingered for a moment before speaking up. "Do you need anything?" she asked timidly interrupting the silence. Piper slowly looked up at her.

"Could you get some more towels?" she asked quietly. Paige nodded, placing a hand on Piper's shoulder as she made her way out of the room.

Chris was the only one who remained in the living room, standing with his arms folded across his chest. "Was this supposed to happen?" Piper asked him.

"I think so . . ." he told her. "Then again, I don't think I can really tell you."

"Of course you can't," she replied.

"I'll be in the attic if you need anything," he said, slowly making his way out of the room.

Piper's gaze remained on the spot where he stood, until she felt a hand on her own. She looked back at Cole. "You don't," he whispered.

"What?"

"You don't owe me your life. You don't owe me anything," Cole said gently.

Piper's chocolate eyes locked on his as she searched for the right words, a comfortable silence forming between them, as Cole kept his baby blues deep in her eyes. "I have the towels . . ." Paige said suddenly interrupting them.

Piper quickly looked away from Cole and forced focus on her sister. "Thanks, Paige," she told her gently. She gave her a small smile. "And thanks for doing whatever you did with Henry tonight . . ."

"I didn't mean for things to go the way they did. We got to the club and of course you weren't there . . . and he bought me a drink and we talked . . . that's all," Paige confessed. "He's a nice guy."

"I know," Piper said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she told her. "He's not really my type . . ."

"Well, he still's all yours," Paige assured her. "There was nothing . . . romantic about tonight."

Piper smirked. "Say what you want Paige, but if you like him, I don't care."

"I don't like him!" Paige protested. "So you better set up another date with him soon, okay?!"

"Sure, Paige," Piper replied with a soft laugh.

"I'm going to bed," she told her. "Have fun playing doctor."

"Not funny . . ." Piper called after her. She slowly looked down at Cole. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," he answered. "You did a decent job patching me up."

"Well, I did my best, but it doesn't mean you can't contract an infection . . ." Piper warned.

"All right Dr. Halliwell," he sniggered. She pinched his ear in retaliation. "Hey!"

"I could do without the sarcasm," she said, still suppressing a giggle. "I'm being entirely serious here, Cole. If these things get infected you could die."

"You sound concerned . . ."

She rolled her eyes. "I am, okay, if that's what you wanted to hear," she groaned.

"Well, I don't want you saying things if you don't mean them," he said.

"I do mean it," she assured him suddenly, surprising even herself with the hasty remark. She sighed. "Just get some sleep, alright?"

He gave her a nod. "Okay, Piper," he said. She gave a brief nod before rising to her feet. Cole watched in amusement as she gathered up the empty gauze wrappers and shoved items back into the first aid kit.

She unhurriedly entered the kitchen turning on the light to find Coop sitting at the table. She nearly jumped. "I shouldn't be surprised," she sighed.

"You missed your date," he said.

She nodded. "Things came up," she told him.

"I was worried this would happen . . ." he replied.

"Worried what would happen?"

"That you would blow off your date."

"Well, I'm sorry Coop but a dying man shimmered into the house, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Have Paige stay here and take care of him," Coop said.

Piper lowered her head and occupied herself by fiddling with the first aid kit. "I . . . I just thought it was best that I stay with Cole."

"Why?" Coop asked, his eyes becoming curious.

"I just did, alright? Besides, Henry and Paige had a good time together. In fact I think they're better suited to be together, you should think of that huh? Seems like you're sleeping on the job a little . . ."

He rolled his eyes. "Let me play matchmaker, okay?" he said. "Paige isn't of my concern right now. She's destined to find love on her own. Now I can get you another date - - -"

"I don't want another date Coop," Piper snapped. "I'm not ready to start dating again. I lost my husband and my child two months ago and I'm not ready to start looking for a new spouse, okay?! I didn't even ask for your help, did I?!"

"You didn't, but I received orders from the most powerful beings in the magical community to find you love and I'm not allowed to refuse their request!" Coop argued. "Now you're being stubborn, nearly impossible. Lets just both cooperate and maybe we can get somewhere . . ."

"I've told you before, that I'm not ready . . ." she whispered.

"Then we'll start slower, okay?" Coop said more gently. "We don't have to rush into this . . . I won't find you a boyfriend . . . just someone to . . . trust. The first step to love is trust after all . . ."

She lowered her head. "I'm getting the feeling that this is going to be an ongoing project, Coop. I think you're wasting your time."

"Piper, I don't care how long it takes," Coop told her. "You're going to find your true love and I'm going to help you along the way. Okay?"

"Alright," she sighed.

"Good," he said, slowly rising from the table. "We'll talk some more tomorrow."

She watched as he transported out in a pink glow and ran a hand down her face. She tossed the wrappers into the garbage and replaced the first aid kit from where it had come from. Quietly she re-entered the living room, finding Cole sound asleep. She sat down on the floor next to him, resting her head on the edge of the couch and soon before she knew it, she was dead to the world as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Piper Halliwell slowly blinked open her brown eyes, her nose greeted by the smell of coffee and burnt toast. She silently sat up, surprised to find herself on the couch with a blanket tossed over her body.

"Morning sleepy head," Paige greeted as she entered the room with a cup of coffee.

"Hey . . ." Piper started with a yawn. "Where . . ."

"Is Cole?" Paige finished. She shrugged. "I don't know, I came downstairs this morning and you were sound asleep on the sofa. He's long gone . . ."

"That's strange," she said slowly throwing the blanket off her. "I wonder where he went?"

"Maybe he's all better thanks to your medical skills," Paige suggested.

"Doubtful," Piper replied. "I need coffee . . ."

Paige handed her the cup in her hand. "Thank you," she sighed. She took a long drink and scanned the house. "Where's Phoebe?"

"Work," Paige replied. "I think she's still upset about last night."

"Oh God," Piper groaned.

"She just wants things to be perfect for all of us . . . you know that. Especially you," Paige told her. "She'll get over it."

"I hope so," she said. Her thoughts soon changed. "Thought I'd tell you that Henry is all yours now . . ."

"What?" Paige nearly choked. "I never wanted him."

"Paige, don't lie, it's not nice," Piper said. "I'm your sister, I know the truth. It's all over your cute face."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Am I that obvious?"

Piper nodded. "To me at least," she answered.

"Well, you're obvious to me too you know," Paige retorted. "But maybe you want to clear up what you meant about Cole last night so I don't misread you . . ."

Piper sucked in a long breath. "There's nothing to clear up."

"There's not? Not after you pretty much pronounced your love for him right then and there - - -"

"What in the hell are you talking about?! I said nothing of that, nothing even similar to that!" Piper shouted.

"It's obvious you care about him Piper," Paige replied. "I'm guess I wouldn't be surprised if you loved him too . . ."

"What are you crazy?" Piper asked. "You're twisting my words and making up lies! Crazy lies!"

"Gees! I'm sorry, okay!" Paige apologized. "I just thought that . . . you were just so passionate about . . . and you obviously stayed up with him all night . . ."

"I was worried, that's all."

"Worried because you care about him," Paige added raising her eyebrow. "See, I'm onto you sis . . ."

Piper rolled her eyes, rising from the couch and heading for the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"I have some errands to run," Piper replied.

"Errands . . . like go visiting Cole?"

"No!"

"It's not nice to lie Piper!"

* * *

Piper raised a shaking fist in front of the pent house door. She pulled in a long breath, hoping to calm her frigid nerves. With great hesitation nearly holding her back, Piper pounded on the door waiting anxiously for an answer.

Moments past and the door remained frozen in place. She cleared her throat. "Cole?" she called softly. She timidly knocked again. There was no reply as she lingered. "Cole are you home? It's Piper . . ."

Her lack of patience got the best of her now as she grabbed onto the brass doorknob, turning it to the left and discovering it was unlocked. She held her hand there for a second contemplating her next move. Quietly she pushed open the door to find a clean and familiar pent house.

All the furniture was in the same spot just as she remembered it, only now it was pristine and untouched. It looked as though no one lived in the barracks anymore. She shuffled slowly through the house along the spotless carpet, her gaze wondering about the open space.

"I'm in here . . ."

She nearly jumped, in fact she did, placing a hand over her heart and gasping. Regaining her composure she found her way to the kitchen, spotting him at a chair near the table. He had bundled himself in the large comforter from his bed, shivering blatantly as he sat there. His face was lacking of most color and sweat misted his brow.

"You look terrible," Piper said as she slowly made her way toward him.

"Great . . ." Cole grumbled. "That was actually the look I was going for."

She slowly came up behind him, placing her soft hand on his forehead. It was cold against his hot skin and he nearly melted underneath her touch. "You have a fever," she replied, removing her hand. "You should be in bed."

"I was actually in the middle of motivating myself to get there," he told her.

"Well, allow me to give you an extra boost," she offered, using all her strength to pull him from the chair. He groaned and whined at her actions, the blanket sliding off of him and to the floor. He was still in the same clothes he had been in the day before.

"It's freezing in here . . ." he shivered.

"Well believe it or not you're actually burning up," Piper told him. He reached for the blanket on the ground and she swatted his hand away. "No. The point is to break your fever, not fuel it."

He sighed as she led him to the bedroom and when he reached the ibed he gleefully crumpled onto it. He attempted to pull more covers onto his body but Piper quickly yanked them away to the bottom of the bed. "You've tried to outsmart before, you know t doesn't work, Turner."

He grumbled in defeat, slowly lying back on the pillows. He gave no protest as she lifted up his shirt to get a look at his wounds. Her nimble fingers gently brushed across them and he groaned slightly. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine," he whispered.

She carefully continued, and as her hands caressed him once more he gave a deep shiver. Piper frowned when she felt the heat that radiated from his gashes. "They're infected, Cole . . ." she sighed. "I should take you to a doctor."

"Can't you just be doctor . . ." he yawned, prepared to close his eyes. Piper slapped him back awake.

"Don't fall asleep on me," she ordered. "I'm in way over my head here. I'm going to call a doctor . . ."

He watched as she pulled the cell phone out of her pocket, dialing a few numbers. As she waited for an answer she looked to him. "You've had a tetanus shot, right?"

"Tetanus, what?" he groaned.

"Of course you haven't - - - Hello? Hi, I'm looking for Dr. Ava Nicolae . . ." she paused waiting for the gypsy the sisters had helped nearly a year ago to answer. Cole in the meantime reached for the blanket at the bottom of the bed. "Stop it! Oh, hi, Ava, I don't know if you remember me, I'm Piper Halliwell . . . yes, yes it has been a long time, I'm glad everything is working out for you. But you see I have a bit of a problem and I could really use your help . . ."

Cole drifted in and out of the room, fighting to keep his eyes open as his head spun and pounded mercilessly. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Piper remained in a heavenly white glow, her distant voice soothing to his ears.

She sighed in relief as she snapped her cell phone shut. "Ava will be here any minute," she said. She gave Cole a reassuring glance. "Don't worry, she's not the type of doctor who asks questions . . . and if she does she won't be shocked by the answers."

"Wonderful . . ." he mumbled still shivering slightly. "So . . . are you here to vanquish me?"

"What?" Piper asked growing suddenly confused.

"You're here to kill me . . ." he replied groggily.

"No, not exactly," she told him, pressing the back of her hand to his stubbly cheek. "I think you're delusional."

"Delusional? I'm not delusional . . . delusional . . . you're probably delusional," he mumbled. He sighed. "You know I liked you first you know . . ."

"What?"

"I would wonder sometimes . . . I'd think, I wonder what Piper's like," he continued in a feverish ramble. "You were the smart one . . . you were the hardest one to . . . to break . . . you know?"

"No, I don't know, and I don't know what you are talking about," Piper told him. "Ava better bring some good medicine with her."

"Who is Ava?" he sighed. "Is she another witch?"

"Gypsy," Piper answered.

"Oh I see," Cole said. He coughed before settling his eyes onto her blurry image once more. "We should . . . spend more time together. You and me . . ."

"Are you drunk?"

"Nope. No," he told her. "I just . . . I'm thinking . . . and speaking."

"I see that," Piper nearly chuckled.

He grinned. "I like when you laugh," he whispered.

"I imagine you like a lot of strange things right now . . . are you seeing any pink elephants? Frightening clowns?"

"No, just you . . . and you're not all that frightening you know. I probably should have been afraid of you . . . but you had . . . a good heart," he yawned. "Big weakness . . ."

Piper rolled her eyes. "You should just be quiet until Ava gets here."

"Who is Ava?"

"Never mind," Piper groaned. "You're driving me crazy."

"You drive me crazy," he retorted. "All the time. All the time you would drive me crazy. And I thought . . . maybe Piper and I could . . . could like each other one day. And we do . . . see? Right now. You like me. That's why you're here."

"To be honest Cole, I'm not exactly sure why I'm here . . ."

"Oh sure you do," he grumbled. "You don't have to deny . . ."

Piper raised an eyebrow at his words as he nearly drifted off once more. "I'm going to go get you some ice - - -"

"No," he said grabbing her by the arm and yanking her back. She nearly fell from being off balance but he steadied her, pressing his lips against her own. The touch was tender and sincere and for a moment the two of them didn't even realize the abnormality of the kiss. Piper quickly pulled back after realizing the truth of the situation, her eyes wide as she gazed into Cole's.

A knock on the door kept her from saying anything but, "Just a minute!" her eyes still on Cole. She rose from the bed nearly shaking as she regained her senses. Cole swallowed as she backed away, quietly finding her way out of the room; attempting to dismiss what had just taken place.

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long for an update! I'm going to post another chapter later today and hopefully get back on track with this story! Thanks for all the support.

. . . and Dr. Ava Nicolae was from the season 5 episode _the eyes have it _


	10. Chapter 10

Piper sat quietly in the living room, staring quietly at the bare wall as she sat on the arm of the couch, one leg kicked up to keep her steady. She rested her chin on the top of her knee as she thought, still surprised to find her heart beating heavily from the events before.

What the hell had happened?

The answer was simple. She kept trying to convince herself it was at least. Cole was delusional and had pulled her into a kiss . . . a kiss that she enjoyed very much. And a part of her hoped the feeling was mutual.

Dr. Ava Nicolae cleared her throat as she entered the living room, Piper not even realizing that she had exited her room. "Hey," Piper greeted. "How is he?"

"Not completely well, but not near death," Ava replied. "I've put him on some antibiotics and tidied upped your stitching a bit. He'll be all right."

"Thank you so much for coming to help, Ava. I was worried to take him to the hospital but I knew I couldn't take care of him myself," Piper confessed.

"Piper, I'm happy to help anytime. After everything you did for me last year. I owe you and your family so much," Ava told her.

Piper shook her head. "You don't owe us anything but if it makes your feel better you can consider your "debt" repaid after today."

Ava forced a smile and nodded but her face became slightly grave. "Piper . . . I'm sure it's a sensitive subject for you but . . . I wanted to say that I'm sorry about the baby," she started gently.

Piper swallowed down hard. She had barely talked about the baby. Not since the day at P3 with Cole. It was still a memory that brought much grief. "Thanks, Ava."

The doctor paused for a moment. "I feel that in a way it was partially my fault. I should have encouraged you to go to an OB/GYN rather than help you far from a hospital."

"Ava, don't blame yourself. You of anyone had little to do with what happened," Piper assured.

Ava gave no response as her pager gave a beep. She sighed. "I have to get back to the hospital . . . Just make sure Cole takes his antibiotics . . ."

"Of course," Piper said. "Thanks again . . ."

"No problem. If you're ever in a situation like this again, don't hesitate to call," Ava told her as the two shared an embrace. Piper waited until the door slammed shut to slowly turn around and face Cole's room.

She sighed as she began her deliberate walk to his barracks, stopping as she reached the doorway. She leaned against the frame, finding him sound asleep on the mattress. She gave a long sigh, swallowing hard and suddenly as she watched him she realized she wouldn't be able to look at him the same way ever again.

* * *

Cooper Valentine lounged contently in the sun room, his legs kicked up and the newspaper in his hands. His ears perked as footsteps sounded in the room and smirked.

"Nice column," he told her, his face still covered by the Bay Mirror.

"Don't flatter me," Phoebe said, swatting down the paper and revealing his amused face. "We need to talk."

"We do?"

"Yes," she replied. "You're screwing this up and I mean big time buddy."

"Me? screw up?" he scoffed. "Impossible . . . Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Piper!" Phoebe exclaimed. "You're supposed to be helping her find true love and you're doing a horrible job."

Coop calmly folded up the paper, dropping it onto the floor next to him. He cleared his throat. "Phoebe, maybe you don't understand, but you can't force true love. It just happens and certainly not during my first day on the job."

"That's not what I mean."

"Why don't you tell me what you do mean?"

She groaned. "I'm an empath Coop and I could feel . . . ugh . . . Piper and Cole have feelings for each other. Feelings that they probably don't even know they have and I could feel it last night when I came home . . ." Phoebe said.

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Coop asked.

"Are you crazy?" she nearly shouted. "No of course that's not good! We're talking about Cole Turner a.k.a former source of all evil and ruler of the underworld! My ex-husband might I add - - -"

"Do you still love him?"

"No!" Phoebe denied angrily. "I hate him if anything. Why would you even ask?"

"Because maybe the reason you're reacting this way is because you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I just don't want Piper to get involved with him. She'll end up hurt, I'm sure of it and I'm sick of seeing her like that Coop. That's why the Elders sent you down here! So you can prevent her heart from breaking again!"

"From what I can see, I'm doing a swell job," Coop said leaning back in the chair. "If Piper really likes Cole then I should in fact encourage them to be together."

"What?!"

"Listen, Phoebe, if the case is that Cole and Piper really do have feelings for each other then it is my job to help their love, not hurt it," he explained. "And if you're so concerned about your sister's happiness then maybe you should warm up to the idea too."

Her glare grew harsh on him as the front door slammed shut and Piper slowly entered the room. "Is this a bad time?" she asked the pair.

Before she could turn to leave Coop quickly stopped her. "No, your timing is impeccable," he assured her as he rose from his seat. He looked to Phoebe. "You know, I'm an empath as well and I can sense some animosity between you two . . . I'll leave you girls to talk."

The cupid disappeared in a pink flash and Phoebe gave a sigh. "What was all that about?" Piper asked curiously.

"Nothing," Phoebe replied.

"Sure, well, I have to get to the club so - - -"

"Piper, wait," Phoebe stopped her. "I . . . I want to apologize for last night. I over reacted."

Piper lowered her head. "Its fine, Pheebs. Forgive and forget."

"Maybe not forget . . ." Phoebe started slowly. "Piper, the reason I was so upset last night was because I don't want you to get too close to Cole. I understand that he helped you that day but - - -"

"But what?" Piper challenged.

Phoebe's eyes narrowed slightly. "If you give into him Piper, he will break your heart," she said more seriously. "I don't want to see you get hurt again and more than anything I don't want to see you with Cole."

Piper sighed. "Listen, Phoebe, I understand you're concerned about my best interests but you can't change how I feel about him."

"How you feel about him?" Phoebe repeated her eyes wide. "What do you mean? How _do _you feel about him?"

"I care about him . . ." Piper admitted. "A lot. And for reasons that you probably can't understand."

"I wish I could understand Piper, because the fact that you have any kind of good feelings toward him at all is crazy to me. He's just going to end up hurting you."

"It's a risk that I'm willing to take, Phoebe," she whispered.

Phoebe shook her head. "Just know that I tried to warn you Piper . . . and not because I wanted to see you unhappy but because I know you deserve better . . ."

She slowly brushed past her sister, leaving Piper with her mouth part way open as she stood alone in the sun room. She ran a frustrated hand down her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks had passed and Piper had nearly convinced herself that everything was back to normal. The kiss she had shared with Cole was hard to forget; it still lingered in the back of her mind, taunting her as she lay awake at night. It made it easier that she hadn't seen him for nearly 14 days . . . yes she was counting. Phoebe and herself had yet to come to a full reconcile but for the sake of their Charmed destinies they managed to put aside their differences and fight demons to protect their innocents. And Paige . . . Paige remained the lone, sane sister left in the family. Piper felt like she was the only one she could talk to anymore. Coop was still a nuisance to her and Chris kept her puzzled.

She distracted herself from all the chaos of her personal life the best way she knew how; with work. The truth was P3 had never been so successful. Piper was booking bands night after night, both new and young, old and renowned. And when she wasn't pursuing life as a successful club owner she found it in herself to work on new potions, study the Book of Shadows, perfect her skills and make trips to the underworld, just to kick out some well kept frustration.

Tonight was like any other night, besides the fact that her bartender had called in sick with the flu. She worked tirelessly behind the counter, filling drinks and barking orders all at the same time over loud music and crowds of people. Paige and Henry were at the club tonight, their second date in the last few weeks. Something about the two of them being together brought Piper some sense of accomplishment; as in she had helped match a perfect pair.

In a spare moment she slid Henry a free beer and he gave her a pleased smile. "Thanks, Piper," he said gratefully. Paige had retreated to the ladies room, leaving her date alone and uncomfortable.

"No problem, Henry," Piper replied. "How's it been going?"

"Good," he answered slowly. "How 'bout you?"

"Fine," she told him.

He looked down at his beer, fiddling with the condensation on the dark glass. "Listen . . . I hope things aren't awkward between us now that Paige and I . . . I mean, it was nothing against you Piper, I think you're great too but - - -"

"Henry, please don't sweat it," Piper nearly laughed.

He sighed. "I just feel bad - - -"

"There's absolutely nothing to feel bad about. We went on one stupid blind date," Piper said. "And to be honest that night that Paige went with you to look for me . . . well, I kind of bailed on you and she covered for me."

"That kind of makes me feel better, in a strange way . . ." he mumbled, slightly confused and slightly amused.

"Well I have a way with words," Piper replied cynically. "And in my honest opinion, I think you and Paige are good for each other."

"Really?" he nearly grinned from ear to ear. Piper nodded. "That's good . . . I mean I really think . . . she's amazing."

"Well know that I taught her everything that she knows," Piper said.

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied as Paige slowly approached the pair. She gave them a suspicious smile.

"What are you two talking about . . ." she asked.

Piper raised an eyebrow, giving her a cheeky smile of her own. Before anyone could say anymore, Paige's expression quickly changed. "Uh-oh, red alert . . ."

"Red alert?" Piper asked. Paige nodded over toward Phoebe and Coop who weaved through the crowd of people. "Great . . ."

Paige grabbed Henry by the hand. "Lets get out of here, we don't want to see this," she told him.

"You're just going to leave me here alone?!" Piper shouted after them. "Paige?!"

"Hey, Piper," Coop greeted.

"Hey, Coop," she said forcing a smile. "Pheebs . . ."

"Piper . . ." her sister replied.

"What are you two doing here? On a date of your own?" Piper asked, in hopes of getting a rise out of her sister.

Phoebe only glared and Coop gave a grin. "God no," she answered. "Coop is here because I brought him here. I think you two need to do some talking about . . . Cole. And maybe he can steer you in the right direction."

"I'm not a miracle worker," Coop said cynically as Phoebe looked to him. She gave him a slap to the bicep. "You're always so violent . . ."

"Just when you're constantly on my nerves!" Phoebe exclaimed in a sarcastic, high pitched tone. She looked to Piper. "I know we're not on the best of terms . . . but please, you two, work together. Maybe work some magic?"

"We'll try," Piper said with little enthusiasm.

"Great," she replied. "I'm going to go find Paige and Henry."

Piper groaned as her sister disappeared. "Am I the only one who thinks she is out of her mind?" she asked Coop.

"Her heart is in the right place," Coop said. "I would know."

"Right, Cupid," Piper sighed. "Listen, it was very nice of you to let my crazy sister drag you down here but we're short a bartender tonight and these people are not just here for the music, so if you'll excuse me - - -"

He reached over the bar, grabbing her arm before she could escape. "Nice try, but I'm not letting you off that easy. Phoebe is right believe it or not. We do need to talk," he said.

"Lady can I get a drink already? I've been waiting for hours down here!"

"Hold your horses buddy!" Piper shouted back at the thirsty customer.

"I'll talk to the owner of this place!"

"I am the owner of this place!" she yelled. Coop smirked and quickly climbed over the bar, smoothly landing on the other side. "What are you doing?"

"How about we pour and talk?" he suggested.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked.

"No," he replied as he grabbed a glass from the rack.

* * *

Phoebe deliberately weaved her way through the crowded P3, cursing herself as she did. She hated having to be so stubborn and bossy when it came to her older sister, but she was also well aware that sometimes that was the only way to get through to a hardheaded Piper Halliwell.

Weeks had passed since their blowout at the manor but Phoebe refused to falter on her stance. In all seriousness she worried that Piper really did feel something for her ex-husband and she was going to make it her mission to stop it. If she had to team up with Coop she would and if she had to be a complete and total bitch to her dear sister, she would do so as well.

She spotted Paige and Henry at a table in the corner and a part of her was slightly jealous. She missed feeling like that. They whispered gently to each other, small smiles smudged on their giddy faces. Envy surged through her as they laughed and touched and she gave a groan. "At least one of us is happy . . ." she sighed in self-pity.

Rather than interrupt the blissful pair, Phoebe turned nearly running smack into the source of all her problems. "You . . ." she started, her eyes glaring up at him.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I didn't see you."

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked. "I was hoping you had died of infection."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Cole Turner replied flatly, his own eyes growing darker. He attempted to maneuver around her but she quickly stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get a drink," he answered curtly.

"There's a bar down the street. P3 doesn't need your business," Phoebe told him.

"Who are you to refuse me service? Last time I checked you weren't the owner," he answered. "Maybe I should talk to her . . ."

"No, don't even think about going near Piper," she nearly growled. "That's why you're here isn't it?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

"Jealous, no. Just simply pissed off," she snapped. "I don't know what's going on between you and Piper but whatever it is, it needs to stop."

"Why are you so protective of her? Believe it or not I'm not the worst thing that has happened to her in the past few months. She said herself that I was there for her when - - -"

"That's in the past, Cole," she told him.

"Yeah, well so is who I was before," he said firmly. "I'm not the same guy, Phoebe and I don't want to do anything to hurt Piper."

"I've believed you before but I'm too smart for that now - - -"

"Too stubborn if you ask me," Cole replied.

"Well I didn't ask you," Phoebe hissed. "Cole I know you're different now but the truth is I don't care. I don't care about you any more; in fact if anything I hate you. And one day Piper is going to know exactly why."

"You don't know that," he whispered.

"History repeats itself, Cole," she told him.

"Does it?"

Her eyes narrowed as she folded her arms across her chest. "If you really care about Piper like I know you do . . . trust me, I do know, I'm an empath . . ."

He nodded as she continued. "You will leave town. You're going to break her heart again Cole and I don't know if she'll ever be able to mend it. Not after she's lost so much. We all appreciate that you helped her when she lost the baby, but the truth is you were still the source of all evil; you still tried to kill us multiple times. Piper will be better off with out you . . . if you leave now she'll eventually forget about you and maybe it won't hurt as much. But if you stay you're hurting her in more ways than you know."

"I don't want to her hurt," he said somberly. "I wouldn't hurt her."

"Sometimes it doesn't matter what you want," Phoebe told him. "Sometimes you have to love enough to let go . . ."

He gazed past her shoulder, his eyes on Piper as she spoke. She had never seen so beautiful before as she moved tirelessly around the bar, filling drinks and laughing with customers. He swallowed hard and lowered his head. "Just make sure she ends up happy, Phoebe . . ." he requested in a rough voice.

She simply nodded in response. "That's all I've been trying to do," she whispered.

He nodded before slowly brushing past her, heading without pause for the exit.

* * *

"Listen, Piper, maybe the reason you're not ready is because you're lacking recent experience in the dating world," Coop said as the two passed each other; Piper on her way to grab more drinks and Coop serving a dachary to another customer. "Maybe you just need some practice."

"Practice?" Piper questioned. "I'm not sure I'm following you . . ."

"Well, answer this . . . when was the last time you went on a date - - -"

"Henry - - -"

"Not counting that. When was the last time you even flirted with a guy?"

"This is humiliating - - -"

"When was the last time you even had a one night stand?"

Piper's mouth dropped as she handed a drink to a customer. Coop simply raised his eyebrows, awaiting her answer. "Why are you asking this?" she nearly barked.

"You haven't answered my question."

She narrowed her eyes. "If you must know it has been a very long time," she replied bitterly.

"We could change that . . ." a man sitting at the bar told her with a wink.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Piper challenged her eyes wide. "Are you drunk or just plain stupid?"

"I'm sorry, I-I-I . . ."

Piper's eyes slowly drifted past the rude customer, landing on the familiar face that had been haunting her dreams for weeks. He moved quickly through the club, seeming distraught and defeated. Piper swallowed down hard, determined to meet him.

She quickly turned her back to the babbling customer, pushing past Coop. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm taking out the trash," Piper answered frantically, yanking the full bag out of the disposal bin.

"Wait, no . . ." Coop stopped as she made a swift exit from behind the bar. "Damn . . ."

"Hey, pretty boy, can we get a few cold ones down here?!"

He groaned, in no mood and of no ability to man the bar by himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Cole shoved open the backdoor, cold and misty air prickling his face. He sucked in a calming breath, still fuming from Phoebe's words. He needed the fresh air to come close to regaining his composure. Rain misted from the clouds, barely visible in the dark night sky.

"You know that exit's only for emergencies, don't you?"

His heart stopped at the sound of her voice. He slowly turned to spot her brushing her hands after tossing a load of trash into the dumpster. A small smile tickled his lips. "Hey . . ." he greeted. "What are you doing out here?"

"Taking out the trash," Piper answered slowly taking a few steps closer. She didn't know if it was the cold rain or his very presence that made her shiver. "What about you?"

"More or less the same I guess," he replied disheartened.

Piper's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Why'd you come to the club just to leave?" she asked hesitantly. He gave no answer and she continued to press. "Did you come to see me?"

Cole bit gently on his lower lip and gave a nod. "I just . . . I wanted to say thank you for everything. You saved my life . . ."

"I thought I'd return the favor," she told him simply.

"Is that all?" he asked hopefully. He wasn't sure why he did but a part of him was hopeful for the answer.

Piper's heart skipped a beat as she tried to muster a response. "Maybe . . ." she told him gently.

Cole gave a short nod. "I . . . I'm sorry I kissed you," he said sheepishly.

"It's okay. You weren't exactly yourself," Piper assured him.

"I'm still sorry. It was wrong of me."

"Forget about it," she said.

"I'll try . . ." he replied.

"So where are you going now?" Piper asked, quickly to change the subject.

"I don't know. Back to demon hunting I guess. I don't know when I'll be back."

"You don't really have to go, do you?"

He shrugged, shielding his disappointment from her. "I think maybe it's for the best."

"It will be strange without you," she told him, melancholy filling her brown eyes. His heart broke but he couldn't let his emotions get the better of him. Not if he was to leave.

"You've managed fine without me before . . ."

She shook her head. "No. No I wasn't fine . . . And I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't showed up in my life when you did."

"You'll be okay Piper," he tried to assure her, his heart aching. The rare feeling had him near a breaking point.

"Yeah, well, what's one more loss going to do anyhow? They're all supposed to make you stronger anyway, right?"

"You're already strong."

"Apparently not strong enough," she whispered, suppressing tears. A familiar lump rose in her throat but she wouldn't let him see. She could never let him know how much she cared.

"You will be," he said gently. "Listen, I'll see you around sometime, okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, her voice wavering slightly.

His eyes remained locked on hers and in that instant he could feel all of her pain. And everything inside him told him to stay. Everything told him that she needed to know how he felt. But he knew he couldn't.

He pulled away his eyes, already wishing that he could see hers once more. It took everything in him to put one foot in front of the other. Everything inside of him to force himself to walk away.

Rain soaked his hair now, water dripping down his face, foreshadows of the real tears that wanted to fall. His feet splashed through the puddles formed in the potholes of the unkempt alleyway and suddenly he had never felt so cold.

"Cole!"

He squeezed his eyes shut, his heart skipping a beat. His strides came to a halt. Behind him he could hear her footsteps and he turned to find her nearly running for him. By the time she reached him, he grabbed her into his arms, squeezing her just to know she was there. There lips met in the process, skin against skin, body against body. Rain poured heavily from the skies now; heaven's revenge on their romance. It dripped down their chins and soaked through their clothes, and they should have been cold; but never before had they ever felt so warm.

Slowly their lips parted from the sweet kiss and they paused to catch their breaths, eyes devouring the others. "You can't go . . ." she said in between breaths. "You can't leave."

"I know. I know," he replied, his heart racing so quickly he could hardly think. "Even if I did you'd be the only thing I could think about . . . I think that . . . I'm in love with you Piper."

They came closer once more, his arms still wrapped around her waist, holding her in tight as their lips pressed together. He begged for entrance and the passion became deeper and longer, and she ran her hands through his hair as they locked in the loving position. They released only to catch their breaths, their foreheads pressed together, their wet noses brushing against each other's.

"This is real, isn't it?" Piper asked. "You're not just saying this . . . because of the moment?"

"I wouldn't lie to you. I wouldn't hurt you," he assured her, his eyes sincere and nearly filled with tears. Wet droplets rolled down her soft cheeks as the corners of her mouth lifted slightly.

"Good. I wouldn't hurt you either because I think I'm falling for you too, Cole," she confessed, her heart pounding. He could feel it against his own chest.

He removed an arm from around her waist and brushed his finger against her skin. He tucked back a loose strand of her hair. "I know what you mean. And now I know what you meant . . ." he started quietly. "You make me different, Piper. You make me want to be better."

She suppressed a deep cry. "You made me want to continue living," she told him. He swallowed hard, slowly releasing her, though he didn't want to. They were soaked in water, hot with emotion. Rain rolled down from the gutters of P3, splashing loudly onto the damp pavement. They refused to divert their gaze.

"If we do this, Piper. If we do us - - -"

"There's a risk I know but there always is, Cole," she nearly shouted over the loud rain.

"I just don't want to end up hurting you. I don't want you to ever have any regrets," he whispered, Phoebe's words suddenly haunting him.

"Cole, believe me when I say this . . . I'm not afraid anymore," she said with conviction. She sucked in a long breath, all seriousness filling her eyes. "I don't care if you stop loving me tomorrow because at least I'll have felt how I feel right now . . . Even if it's for the slightest moment. Life is too short to not take a chance at happiness."

He stepped closer to her once more, nearly touching. "I'll still love you tomorrow Piper . . . With how I feel right now it's like I've already loved you an entire lifetime . . . I just need a chance and I promise I will make you happy."

"I know you will, I trust you," she said gently.

He ran his thumb down her cheek, tracing it down her chin. "I trust you too," he whispered. "More than I've trusted anyone else before."

He placed his lips back onto hers. The touch was fast and sweet and called for quick release before he repeated the actions once more. Piper nearly lost herself in his stroke but managed to pull away. "You're going to hate me for this," she warned him still catching her breath as rain poured down.

"What? I could never hate you."

She grinned slightly. "I have to get back to work. We're short a bartender tonight."

He gave a deep sigh. "You're torturing me . . ." he groaned.

"Love is pain, right?" she said with a small laugh. "I don't want to leave either . . . just promise me that you'll stay."

"I don't think I could dream of leaving now," he replied, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in for another kiss. Before their lips could touch Piper quickly moved her head to the side, gracing him with a simple peck on the cheek.

"I really, really have to go. I'm sorry," she apologized again as she backed away." I just know if I stay out here with you any longer I'll never get myself to leave . . . so . . . good night, Cole."

He gave a slight grin. "Good night, Piper," he said gently. He watched as she slowly made her way back to the club, casting him once last glance before she turned her back. He stood there until she was out of sight and even then remained in place, staring longingly at the door. He gave a brief smile, the ache of his heart feeling much different now, before he quietly shimmered out.


	13. Chapter 13

Piper Halliwell slowly blinked open her brown eyes, the ceiling the first thing to greet her as she lay in bed. She yawned slightly, nearly groaning as she realized it was time to get up. Light seeped through the cracked blinds but beads of water remained on the window; and suddenly she remembered their night. Her heart welled with happiness that she hadn't felt in what seemed like ages.

She slowly sat up, spotting a bouquet of flowers at the bottom of her bed. Her mouth curved into a smile and her eyes narrowed in confusion as she grabbed the bundle of fresh cut roses into her hands. Before she could even find a chance to sniff their sweet aroma, her cell phone rang.

She gave a sigh, slowly grabbing the phone off the bedside table and flipped it open on the second ring. "Hello?"

"_Did you get the flowers?" _

She grinned at the sound of his voice. "Their beautiful . . ." she told him. "How'd you know I just found them?"

"_As creepy as it sounds, I could sense it," he replied. _

"I didn't know you had the power," she said.

"_There are a lot of things you don't know about me . . ." _

"I'm well aware," she nearly laughed. There was a short silence before he spoke what had been on his mind for hours.

"_I've been thinking about last night, Piper," he said slowly. "And . . . And I know we both said a lot of things and I meant all of them, but if you . . . if you woke up this morning and had second thoughts I wouldn't blame you." _

"Cole I mean everything I said last night too," she assured him. "And so long as you want to give this a try, I do too."

_He grinned. "That's what I was hoping you would say," he told her. "Listen, I want to do things right . . . I . . . I was wondering if you were busy tonight? Maybe I could take you out to dinner . . ." _

"It sounds like you're asking me on a date, Mr. Turner," Piper replied.

"_Good. Because I am," he said. "So what do you say?" _

"I'd love to go to dinner with you," she answered.

"_Can I pick you up at six?" _

Piper thought for a moment, suddenly remembering the problem of their arrangement. "I don't know . . . not if Phoebe and Paige are . . . are here . . ."

"_They have no idea, do they?"_

"Not yet . . ." Piper replied with a sigh.

"_Well, that's all right. They don't have to know . . . yet," he assured her. "How about we just meet at P3? Then you can claim you're going to work, right?" _

"You think of everything, don't you?" she smirked.

"_I try," he answered. "I'll see you at six, okay?" _

"See you then," Piper said, hanging up the phone and tossing it onto the bedside table. She grinned as she laid back on the pillows and part of her was beginning to realize what it meant to love again.

* * *

"I'm sorry again, Piper, I - - -"

"Cole, there is nothing to apologize for," Piper assured him with a grin as they walked along the pier.

"I just didn't know that you needed reservations to get into these places," he sighed in defeat.

Her smile grew. "Well, if looks could kill the poor seating hosts would be dead."

He heaved "I'm glad you're getting amusement out of this," he said. "I'm sure corndogs and street performers are not exactly what you thought of as a romantic night out."

"Actually, this is nice," she told him. "I mean, the truth is if we went to a restaurant we'd both be sitting their stiff and uncomfortable. You for one would probably be itching with the lack of action and I for one would be trying to suppress an urge to criticize the food and service."

He gave a small smirk. "Well, I guess in that case I did something right," he replied.

"Well, you tend to often deny yourself credit," she said.

"I think you're the only one who believes I deserve any," he told her.

"For good reason," she assured him as they came to a slow stop. Below them the ocean churned, lapping up against the sandy beach. The stars were bright, hanging high in the pitch black sky.

"Why do you like me?" Cole asked suddenly. "After everything I did . . . how could you give me another chance?"

Piper's eyes stared straight into his as she formed an answer. "Cole . . . You were like family to me once and when you did what you did, believe it or not it hurt me too. And I vowed to never trust you again because I thought that you felt the same way that I felt about you . . . and then you saved me, Cole. You saved me when you didn't have to. When everything in you probably told you not to. And you stayed and you . . . You were there when you could have left me like everyone else but you didn't. You didn't leave me alone . . . and you made me feel whole when everything was falling a part. And that's when I . . . I realized that I needed you and that I love you. And that I wanted you."

He swallowed down hard. "I want you too Piper," he whispered. "And I think that more than anyone I've ever met before you deserve to be happy. And I want to make you happy."

"You already are," she said.

He smiled, pulling her in for a kiss, only to find her pulling away. "Cole, wait . . ." she started slowly.

"What? Is something wrong?" he asked.

She swallowed hard. "Kind of . . . I just . . ." she sighed. "I'm not ready yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that even though it was nice to be close to you, and hug you and touch you . . . and kiss you . . . I don't want to move too fast," she explained, running a hand through her hair. "I just got out of a bad relationship Cole and I . . . I don't want to rush into all this."

"That's fine. I understand," he assured her. He gave a small smirk. "So . . . you're saying no sex?"

"Not yet at least. I just I'm not ready, Cole," she sighed. "I'm not ready for a full blown, suck face, pants off relationship."

"Okay, okay," he nearly laughed. "I won't hold it against you . . . I'm just happy being around you."

"You sound so perfect it scares me a little," she said.

"Don't be scared," he chuckled. "Why don't you just try to enjoy it?"

"I guess I could manage that," she replied. He held out a hand and she slowly took it, her heart lightening at the feel of his warm fingers wrapped around hers, holding her tightly as if to say; I'll protect you.

* * *

Coop whistled as he roamed down the hall of magic school, nearly laughing to himself at all the memories he had created there as a former student. He used to torment his teachers and sway all the girls with a charming grin. Now the halls seemed less full, the students and teachers more serious. It had changed and it made him a little disappointed.

"There you are," said the man who had called him there.

Coop's whistling stopped and he gave him a grin. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Not so good thanks to you," Leo Wyatt sighed. He was clad in his golden robe. The transition into an Elder looked as though it had gone smoothly for him.

"What do you mean?" Coop asked his tone still upbeat.

Leo's usually calm eyes narrowed. "I'm talking about Piper!" his voice echoed. "I sent you down there to help her find love and she's found it with the wrong person! How could you let this happen?!"

"What are you talking about, Leo?" Coop choked out, his eyes wide and nervous at the man's apparent rage.

"Piper and Cole!" Leo barked. He swallowed hard, regaining his composure. "I keep an eye on her and - - -"

"Isn't that kind of an invasion of privacy? You know a little creepy if - - -"

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Leo hissed. "Now I care about Piper and before the other Elders catch on to what is happening between Piper and Cole you need to stop it. And if you don't, I will."

Coop swallowed hard. "My job is to advocate love not crush it," he said. "And if Piper and Cole love each other then I can't - - -"

"Listen, Coop, forget about your calling for a moment, all right?" Leo snapped. "You'll learn that it's not always right," he said bitterly. "Now, I don't care what your job is . . . you get Piper away from Cole in any way you have to . . . and if you don't . . . there will be consequences."

Coop's jaw clenched at Leo's words, his eyes burning holes into the Elder. "I won't promise you anything," he said.

"Then neither will I," Leo replied darkly before orbing out.

* * *

Piper let out a long breath of satisfaction as she closed the door behind her, leaning up against the fine oak and nearly melting after her night out.

"Hey, you're home," Chris said as he passed the front room. "How was the date?"

Her eyes widened. "How was the what?" she choked.

"The date with Cole?" he asked.

"I-I-I wasn't on a date with Cole," she replied.

"Right and I am not from the future . . ." he nearly laughed. "Piper, I know exactly what happened tonight."

Her heart dropped into her stomach. "But . . . do . . ."

"No I didn't tell Phoebe and Paige. And I won't," Chris assured her. "That's for you to do on your own."

"How did you know that this happened? I mean . . . how did you learn about it in your future?"

Chris sighed. "I just . . . I know all about the Charmed ones . . ." he said. "In the future . . . well . . . I can't really tell you."

"I'm getting really sick of hearing that," she sighed.

"I know," he told her.

"Chris, could you just tell me exactly . . . why are you trying to change the future? And why do you have to be here with us in order to do so?"

His head lowered as he cleared his throat, distant memories tearing him a part. He squeezed his eyes shut as he spoke, the images still crystal clear in his mind. "In the future that I come from there is no power of three. There are no charmed ones."

"What? Why?" Piper gasped.

"That's what I'm here to figure out," Chris answered. He raised his head. "In the world where . . . in the future . . . a war has been raging . . . a dark and cold war between the magical community and one that tears the world as we know it a part. Good and evil's big clash . . ."

"I don't understand how we let that happen in the future," she whispered still in disbelief.

"It's ugly, that's all I can tell you . . . but that's why I'm here. So it never happens. You just have to cooperate with me."


	14. Chapter 14

Cole watched as Piper scrubbed down the counter, hair falling into her eyes as she did so, her face stark in concentration. A smile curved on his lips as he kept his eyes on her, only grinning wider when she looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Watching you," he answered.

"Don't tell me you find entertainment in my cleaning," she said.

"A little . . . mostly because you're so cute when you're hard at work."

Before she could open her mouth a pink flash entered the club and appearing was Coop. Cole and Piper exchanged wide eyed looks in anxiety and Cole prepared to shimmer out. "Don't! You stay," Coop ordered. "You two have nothing to hide. I know all about you."

"Did Chris tell you?" Piper asked.

"Who's Chris?" Cole asked.

"I'll tell you later," Piper said, looking to Coop now for an answer. The Cupid shook his head.

"Your ex-husband informed me," he revealed. "He's less than pleased about the arrangement."

"It's not something he can decide, Coop," Piper told him.

"I know and I tried to tell him," Coop assured her. "Leo is stubborn though and I have been warned that if I don't . . . if I don't keep you away from Cole, then there will be consequences."

"And what might those consequences be?" Cole asked darkly as he rose from his feet, folding his arms across his broad chest. He would kill Leo Wyatt if he had to. Even Coop could see the murderous fire in his eyes.

"I'm not here to break you up," Coop assured them. "It's not in my nature . . . I believe in true love and what you two feel for each other is real, I know that."

Cole and Piper exchanged looks.

"I only want to warn you, Piper," Coop said.

"Thanks, Coop," she replied. "I just hope this doesn't get you in trouble."

"That's the last of my worries. The worst the Elders could do is clip my cupid wings," he assured. "But even that seems drastic . . . I'm more concerned about you and your sisters."

"Why?" Cole asked suddenly.

"Because the Power of Three is part of their bond as sisters . . . and if that bond is broken then they are vulnerable," Coop said, shifting his gaze to Piper. "You need to tell your sisters about this . . . keeping the secret will only make things worse when the truth finally does come out."

Piper let out a sigh. "Phoebe will - - -"

"Take this the hardest," Coop interjected. "It's true but you have to be brave enough to tell her. How long do you two think you can sneak around anyway?"

Cole bit on his lower lip as Piper looked to him in despair.

"I'll do what I have to," she sighed.

Coop nodded. "Good and I suggest doing it soon. In the meantime I'll see what I can do about the Elders . . . Maybe you two should spend some time a part too . . . Leo can see you whenever he wants . . ."

Cole growled, his fists clenching and his muscles becoming tense. Piper's placed a gentle hand on his forearm and he slowly drained of his fury, still disheartened at Leo's actions. Coop swallowed. "I will support whatever decision you two make . . . but be prepared for the worst."

"We always are, Coop," Piper assured him. He gave her a nod before teleporting out. She sighed slowly looked up at Cole. "I don't care what Leo says . . . I'm not giving you up."

Cole wrapped an arm around her, squeezing her in close to him. "Good, because I'm not going to give you up either. I'll fight for you, Piper."

She gave a grim smile, resting her head against him. "Coop was right," Cole continued. "We need to tell your sisters."

Piper shook her head against him. "No Cole. We can't. Whatever we do, we can't tell them."

Cole gazed down at Piper in confusion. "What do you mean we can't tell them? Piper they need to know - - -"

"There's good reason not to Cole."

"What are you afraid they're going to get mad at you?" he asked scoffing slightly. "They're your sisters Piper, they need to know."

"Cole, if I tell them, then I think the power of three will be broken. Forever," she explained.

"You don't know that. Sure they'll be mad but they'll forgive you - - -"

"Listen, Chris . . . Chris told me that in the future there is no power of three. He doesn't know exactly why but I think that . . . I think that this might be the reason," Piper sighed, squeezing her eyes shut.

Cole gave a heavy breath, pacing slowly. "I won't make you choose between me and the power of three. It's your destiny . . . you've fought to hard to give it up now."

"There has to be a way around it though," Piper replied. "I mean maybe I'm wrong. Maybe the power of three breaks up for different reasons."

"What else could possibly break your bond as sisters?" Cole asked. He grabbed her hands into his own. "I think we both know what the only answer is here."

"No," she insisted. "We'll figure something out. For now . . . for now we'll continue to meet in secret - - -"

"No, Piper," he said. "I won't let you . . ."

"You said you'd fight for me."

"That's what I'm trying to do," he replied. "Your destiny is to be a charmed one. I won't let you sacrifice that to be with me. I'm not worth it."

"You are to!" Piper shouted.

"Piper, think for a moment. What is more important? Me or your sisters?! The Charmed Ones! I know that you don't want to choose but I will for you if I have to."

Tears stung Piper's eyes. "This is what I was afraid of," she whispered. "You're just going to walk out of my life . . . walk out of it just like Leo did? You're not going to be strong enough to stay and fight?! It will be hard, yes but it will be worth it Cole! I know in my heart that you don't want to give me up so I'm not going to let you. I won't let you walk out of my life and leave me to wonder what I did wrong. I promised I wouldn't let that happen again . . . I'll fight for the both of us if I have to."

His eyes bore into hers as she breathed heavily, swallowing down tears. He gently grabbed her hand into his own, rubbing her soft skin with his thumb. Slowly he raised it and pressed his lips to her open palm. Tears stung his blue eyes as he shimmered out of sight.

Droplets of water rolled down her cheeks and she sniffled, refusing to sob over one more loss.

* * *

Demons wandered through the underworld, grumbling as they organized their weapons and gathered supplies, sweat perpetrating their brow from the many bonfires nearby. Standing in the middle of them all was their new leader; the man who was supposed to bring them back to greatness.

Already he had constructed many attacks on the Charmed Ones but their attempts had failed. The sisters were powerful but he was training the underworld to one day be as fortunate.

He stood in concentration, his eyes closed and his arms out. He had been focusing on them for days, monitoring their every move and sensing their every emotion. Finally after days of keeping his eyes sealed shut, they flashed open.

"What is it Zankou?" his right hand man asked.

He grinned. "The time is drawing close . . ." he replied. "Get everyone prepared to move in. The Charmed Ones are about to meet their match . . ."

* * *

Coop teleported into the Halliwell manor, landing in the living room to find a familiar face. "Hey," Chris greeted his eyes still on the Book of Shadows that sat on the coffee table.

"Hey, have you seen Phoebe?" Coop asked him.

"Nope . . ." Chris answered his attention still elsewhere. "Phoebe is at the Bay Mirror office and Paige is having lunch with Henry."

Coop nodded, his eyes suddenly taking sight of a familiar looking ring on the coffee table. He grabbed it up from the counter and Chris' eyes widened. "Hey - - -"

"Where'd you get this?" Coop asked in confusion. It was identical to the one on his own finger. Chris reached to snatch it back and Coop pulled away. "Only cupids have these rings . . . they're rare to come by," he said. "And mine . . . was given to me by my father . . ."

Chris swallowed hard as Coop lifted the ring and closed an eye to better analyze the jewel. "Aha! This is my ring!"

"Your ring is on your finger," Chris replied anxiously.

"Yes but you see my ring has my father's initials on it . . . CV," Coop said. His eyes narrowed on Chris. "How the hell did you get this?"

"I borrowed it from you in the future," Chris answered nervously. "I needed to travel back to the past . . . and travel back quick."

"Right . . ." Coop muttered suspiciously. He flipped the ring back to Chris and he shoved it back into his pocket. "Listen . . . I don't know what you're doing here. And I don't know what you're trying to change in the future but it's going to be a lot easier if you stop keeping all these secrets."

"It's not that simple, Coop," Chris told him. "Believe me, I think it would be a lot easier too if I just came out with the truth, but I also know that if I tell you too much then I could change the future in ways that we don't want."

"We?"

"Yeah," Chris said softly.

* * *

Cole sat quietly in the dark penthouse, staring at the blank wall as his head twisted in thought and his heart pounded in pain. It had taken everything in him to leave Piper and it had broken everything inside him to follow through. He ran a pair of hands down his face as he sat there, hating himself for what he had done, but aware that it was the right thing.

"That was pretty big of you to give her up . . ."

The voice hidden in the darkness made him look up, only to find the outline of a shadow creeping through the pent house.

"Who are you?" he asked. The voice was familiar, definitely female.

"You know who I am, Cole," she replied.

"Why don't you show your face?" he suggested.

"If you insist," she sighed. Her face caught in the stream of moonlight that was cast in from outside and his mouth dropped open slightly.

"Prue?" he choked.


	15. Chapter 15

Paige leaned against the house, her arms wrapped around his neck as he massaged her lips with gentle kisses. She smiled underneath his touch as he kept his hands on her hips and pressed himself against her. It amazed her how much she had come to love Henry. It amazed her how sometimes it felt like they were one person. However amazing it was though, sometimes it scared her that she could ever feel this way about someone.

A car door slammed in the distance, but even as they heard the echo, they continued to sustain their pleasure seeking needs. Footsteps bounced on the patio, signaling the arrival of Piper Halliwell. Her eyes grew dark as she spotted Henry and Paige in the throngs of young love. Anger that had been slowly overtaking her sorrow quickly surged through her.

She gave an angry scream at the sight of the couple, yanking open the front door and slamming it behind her, rattling the frame and escaping before Paige could even call out: "Piper?!"

Emotion swelled inside of her as she scanned the empty manor, remembering that she had entered it alone once more. She tried to breathe; tried to take control of her anger and pain. She had been hurt too many times to be sad or upset. All she felt now was complete and utter rage.

The door swung open behind her and Paige entered, surprised to find her sister still standing in the middle of the main hall. "Piper?" she said nervously. Usually she would be mad at her sister for an outburst like that, especially in front of Henry, but she could already tell that something was wrong. "What's going on with you?"

Piper was still huffing and puffing, her back facing her sister as she stared blankly ahead. "I can't talk about it," she managed.

Her youngest sister's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she walked closer, slowly moving in front of her to get a look at her face. "You're not fooling me . . ." Paige started. "Whatever it is you can tell me, Piper."

"I don't think you would understand," she replied, shuffling toward the sun room.

"I could try," Paige suggested. "Come on . . . You've been happy for weeks and now you're inconsolable? In my experience that usually means a brutal break up."

Piper's eyes diverted away from her sister's. "Am I right?" Paige asked.

"I wish you weren't . . ." Piper muttered.

"I knew something was going on with you," she replied. "Fess up sis . . ."

"I've been seeing Cole," Piper blurted out, feeling as though a ton had been lifted off her chest with the confession. Paige's eyes were wide, her mouth slight ajar.

"You're not serious are you?" Paige asked, trying not to stutter.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" she said.

"Because you think it's funny?"

Piper gave her a confused look as Paige tried to straighten things out in her confused mind. She cleared her throat. "You've been seeing him since . . ."

"Shortly after he got hurt and showed up here at the Manor," Piper replied, picking nervously at her nails.

"Oh my God, Piper," Paige said, letting out a sigh. "I didn't think . . . I didn't think that you actually had feelings for Cole."

"Well . . . I do," she whispered.

"But how - - -"

"How could I?" Piper cut in. She looked up. "I can't explain how I feel, Paige. I just . . . I know that I love Cole more than I've loved anyone be - - -"

"How could you even say that?" Paige asked, her voice growing more serious. "Piper, I love you, you're my sister, but I can't understand how you could even . . . even think about Cole. After everything he put our family through . . . after everything he put Phoebe through! How do you think she is going to handle this?!"

"I wasn't planning on telling her," Piper said. "It doesn't matter anyway. Cole and I . . . we're not going to see each other anymore."

"Good," Paige sighed in relief. "You may think that you're hurt about this Piper but in reality it's for the best."

"Why don't I believe you?" she asked, biting on her lower lip. "Paige, I know you don't want to hear this but in my heart I know that Cole and I are meant to - - -"

"No, don't say it," Paige nearly exclaimed. "He probably has you under some spell - - -"

"Why don't you think that he is capable of anything but evil?!"

"Because anyone with the slightest ounce of common sense would infer that!"

"You don't know Cole. Not like I do," Piper insisted.

"Maybe I don't but I do seem to remember that he tried killing me, Phoebe, and YOU. Do you remember that? The man that you're in love with tried killing you - - -"

"And we tried killing him! But it's in the past now, Paige," Piper replied. "Now, I know I may not have your support but I'm telling you right now that I love him and I know that he loves me."

Paige shook her head. "Piper, I've supported you when it's come to everything else . . . but this . . . Cole . . . it's going to take me awhile. I want to believe what you're saying and I want to be happy for you but there is too much that has happened to let me fully accept any of this."

"I understand," Piper said softly. "And I don't expect you to like any of this . . . I just I don't like lying to you Paige."

She gave a nod. "I don't want things to be . . . to be bad between us . . . all three of us because of one man. So no matter how things turn out I'm going to try to be tolerant. But let me warn you . . . if Phoebe gets word of this - - -"

"I know," Piper sighed. "But if things with Cole and I stay the way they are, then there may never be a reason for her to know."

* * *

"Shocked to see me?" Prudence Halliwell asked as Cole Turner jumped up from his seat.

"Shocked is an understatement," Cole replied. He turned on the nearby lamp, illuminating the dark pent house. "How are you . . ."

"That's not important," Prue told him. She was still the same as before she had died. Dark hair and bright eyes. She still talked with a slightly arrogant tone and stood proudly.

Cole cleared his throat. "Can I ask what you're doing here?"

She nodded. "I'm here to keep you from screwing up," she answered.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Screwing up?"

"Don't act so confused, it's one of your specialties is it not?"

"I can see the afterlife hasn't changed you at all," Cole replied bitterly.

She shrugged. "Listen, I'm talking about Piper. I saw that you broke up with her tonight and I'm here to tell you that . . . as much as I don't want to say it. You weren't supposed to."

"What?" he nearly choked.

"You thought you were doing the right thing. The noble thing and maybe you were but the truth is that it is your destiny to be with Piper," she explained. "Things are going to happen . . . some of them wondrous and some of them terrible . . . it is the love you and Piper share that keeps both of you strong enough to win the battle."

"The battle?" Cole asked.

"You'll see later," Prue assured him. "What matters now is that you fix this."

"How?"

"God I still always have to explain everything, don't I?" she scoffed. "You need to go win Piper back."

"But isn't that going to sever the Power of Three? I'm smart enough to know that Phoebe will never forgive Piper if - - -"

"Just let me and my nephew worry about the future," Prue replied.

"Nephew?" Cole asked.

"Chris," Prue answered. "You'll learn about it later. If things go as planned then . . . I may have a kind of second chance at life."

His eyes widened. "You mean come back as a Charmed one?"

She swallowed. "I can't tell you all the details," she said. "I just know that you need to make up with Piper before it's too late."

He gave a slight grin. "What?" she asked.

"I just think it's funny that you're the one who wants me back with Piper," he replied.

"Yeah, it's real cute, isn't it Cole?" Prue told him cynically. "Just go back to my sister okay? And don't break her heart . . . or I'll break you."

"I think I can manage," he said.

She nodded. "Good. Now I have to leave but don't tell Piper about our little talk, okay? I'm still dead and unavailable as far as she knows . . ."

"All right."

"Don't screw this up," Prue warned before evaporating back into the air and disappearing from sight. A grin tickled Cole's mouth and his heart swelled in joy. He collapsed back onto the nearby chair and gave a happy sigh.

* * *

Chris gave a sigh as he sat on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, wind blowing through his dark hair. It was one of the few places he could find comfort during the long and tormenting weeks he suffered through in the past. It wouldn't be so hard if the future he had come from was not so cold and hard in contrast. The pressure to change things was stressing him more than he thought possible and the constant sight of his deceased parents made his heart break in more places than one.

The future he had come from was not near as sweet as the past he had traveled to. His mother had died when he was too young to cope without a parent and his father soon followed suit. He was raised by his aunt but it wasn't the same, though he loved her like a mother. It hurt to see her too, for from where he had come from it seemed as though he had not seen her healthy in years.

What bothered him most was that he still hadn't found an answer. He still was trying to find the reason why the future was so devastating. How could things go so wrong when they were so decent?

He swallowed down hard, gazing at the stars and glancing at the cars rushing past him below. He nearly cried before someone appeared behind him. "What are you doing up here?"

He slowly turned. "Just thinking. I could ask you the same thing," Chris answered.

"I was looking for you."

"How did you know I was here?" he asked. There was no answer and he grew slightly agitated. "What do you want?"

Coop swallowed down hard. "I know you're my son, Chris."


	16. Chapter 16

"Phoebe?"

She slowly looked up from her desk at the sound of her boss' voice. "I'll be at the meeting in a minute Elise. I just finished up my column and . . ."

"I actually came to tell you that I think you've been overworking yourself. You should take the night off. I'll fill you in on the meeting tomorrow morning," Elise replied.

Phoebe's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Really? I mean, Elise that's nice but if I'm needed at the meeting than I can - - -"

"Go," Elise insisted. "I can't have my columnist tiered. Besides, if I were you I'd take advantage of the offer before I change my mind and turn back into the real Elise."

Phoebe gave a laugh. "We wouldn't want that right?"

Elise smiled as Phoebe gathered her things. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep, thanks again," she said walking out the office door.

The Bay Mirror editor gave a shrill laugh and suddenly "Elise" morphed into Zankou. The demon gave a grin at his work and glanced at the clock. "Perfect . . ." he muttered.

He heard footsteps coming from down the hall and quickly shimmered out. Elise gave a suspicious glance around the room before calling through the office. "Phoebe the meeting starts in five! Don't be late!"

* * *

Piper gave a heavy sigh as she sat in the living room, her heart still hurting from its latest breaking. Paige had retreated upstairs to talk with Henry on the phone, reminding her that she was single again. She rose from the couch, deciding comfort food could give her the consoling she was in desperate need of.

Before she could reach the kitchen a familiar face shimmered in front of her, blocking off her path. "Cole?" she choked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I want to make things right," he replied. "I was wrong to . . . to leave you today. It's not what either of us wanted."

"You've got that right," Piper scoffed.

He gave a smirk. "I want to be with you Piper. And I am willing to fight. I meant what I said."

"I meant what I said too. I'm not going to stand by and let another man walk out of my life . . . which means I'm not going to let you enter mine if you can leave so easily like you did today - - -"

"It wasn't easy, Piper," he said. "You must know that. It took everything in me to walk away today and if it wasn't for . . . if it wasn't for information of a higher source I wouldn't be here because I thought it could hurt you and your sisters."

"But you did hurt me Cole and you think you can come back in here and say you want me again?"

"I was hoping so but it seems like you're just going to make things difficult," he replied.

"Well, I guess now you know what it feels like to want someone and knowing they want you too but being to stubborn to - - -"

Her words were cut off as he locked his lips onto hers, capturing her in a long and powerful kiss. He wrapped an arm around her thin waist, pulling her in close and she wrapped her arms around his broad neck. She pulled her lips away from his for a short moment.

"That was sly," she said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Well, there are a lot more smooth moves where that came from," he replied with a grin, lifting her up into his arms and pressing his lips to hers once more.

"What in the hell is going on here?"

Piper's heart dropped into her gut and Cole's eyes widened as they released from the embrace and he quickly put her back onto the floor. "Phoebe . . ." Piper started nervously. Never in her life had she seen her younger sister so angered.

"How could you Piper?" she snarled.

"Phoebe, I - - -"

"After everything! After everything you go behind my back and lie to my face!" she screamed.

"I didn't do this to hurt you Phoebe," Piper said.

"But you knew it would," Phoebe hissed. "You had a choice between your sisters and Cole and you chose him!"

"I didn't have to choose!" Piper yelled. "You're being irrational!"

"I'm irrational?! I'm the irrational one in this situation?! You're the one dating your sister's demon ex-husband! The one who tried to kill you! The one who almost tore our family a part!"

"He's different now," Piper insisted.

"I ask you to do one thing!" Phoebe continued, ignoring her sister's determined words. "I never ask you for anything Piper and still you go and get in bed with Cole - - -"

"We haven't had sex," Cole put in quickly.

"Stay out of it, Cole!" Phoebe bellowed at him. "If I wasn't so mad at Piper I would kick your sorry ass!"

"Don't talk to him like that!"

"You're sticking up for him?!"

Paige sighed at the sound of racket downstairs. "Henry, I have to go, I'll call you back . . ." she said snapping the phone shut. She slowly made her way down the hall, assuming the blow out she predicted to take place was now in the works. Passing the attic stairs she took no notice of Zankou, hovering anxiously over the Book of Shadows.

"Is everything alright down here?" Paige asked as she entered the sun room.

"Far from it," Phoebe replied.

Paige quickly took sight of Cole and Piper. "What did you two make up?"

"You knew about this?!" Phoebe shouted.

"Yeah, I knew _she_ wouldn't _overreact_," Piper cut in.

"I'm not overreacting!" Phoebe screamed.

Paige looked to Cole with cold eyes. "I suggest you get out of here and let _us _try to work this out," she told him firmly.

He nodded and placed a hand on Piper's shoulder to give her a silent but gentle goodbye. She gave him an appreciative glance before he shimmered out of sight. Phoebe glared at her sister. "I can't believe that you could ever be so selfish."

"You said you wanted me to be happy Phoebe. Cole makes me happy," Piper said.

"So you're willing to choose him over us?" Phoebe asked.

"That's unfair."

"Is it?" she challenged. "Or maybe it's the only thing that makes sense Piper!"

"Cole loves me and I love him!"

"Oh my god have you lost your mind?!" Phoebe shouted. She looked to her other sister. "Paige tell me I'm not the only sane person in this house?"

"Phoebe, I don't know. I think that you both just need to cool off," Paige replied.

"That's not going to happen. Phoebe will never be happy for me," Piper hissed.

"How could you ever expect me to ever be happy for you when you're with Cole? You know what you chose when you decided to be with him," Phoebe snarled. "You may have gained your heart's true desire but you lost your sisters, Piper."

The eldest Halliwell swallowed down hard at her younger sister's words. Their dark eyes met and for the first time in their lives, they knew they were too far gone to go back anytime soon.

The triquetra was split.

Interrupting the dead quiet was the ring of Phoebe's cell phone. Anger shone through her eyes as she yanked it out of her pocket. "It's work," she muttered. "Elise said I could take the night off . . ."

She snapped her phone closed and gave her sister one last hard look. Piper watched as Phoebe turned her back, storming out of the room and slamming the front door behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut and sighed.

Slowly she turned and looked back to her youngest sister. "I'm sorry, Paige," she whispered.

Paige only shook her head in response, quietly walking away. Piper gave a silent groan, feeling entirely defeated. "Damn it . . ." she sighed.

* * *

"That's how you know so much about what's happening . . . that's why you have my ring. You're my son, Chris," Coop elaborated still in shock.

Chris stared at him with familiar dark eyes but shook his head. "No."

"No?" Coop asked. "It doesn't make sense - - -"

"In the future I come from . . . my parents are Carter and Julie Bennet," Chris revealed, his eyes flickering slightly.

"Then how did you get my ring?" Coop asked. "If we're not somehow related then it makes no sense."

"It doesn't have to. Not now," Chris said. He looked away, his eyes widening as he lost himself in thought. His senses alerted him of the terrible fate he was trying to change.

"Something's wrong . . ." Chris muttered.

"What?" Coop asked in confusion.

Chris shook his head, teleporting out of sight.


	17. Chapter 17

"Coop!" Phoebe shouted as she stomped down the sidewalk. "Coop?! Show yourself you coward! Get your ass down here! Coop!"

She abruptly stopped as he appeared in front of her in a pink glow. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked in confusion.

"What is wrong with you?!" she barked giving him a fierce shove, clouded with anger and hurt. "Huh?"

He was forced back as she pushed him again. "Phoebe . . ."

"Don't Phoebe me. You were supposed to help Piper find true love! Why did you let her find it with Cole?!" she shouted, slapping his chest. She was so angry it seemed like the only thing to do.

"I warned you that if Piper finds true love I can't stop it!" Coop yelled. "I don't understand that why whenever you get angry you have to blame it on someone else."

"It's your fault!"

"No. No it's not! Things like love aren't people's fault they just happen! You're just too blinded by your anger that you think you need someone to blame!" he shouted. "One day you're going to realize that you can't get everything you want!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

She slapped a hand across his face and their argument soon went flat. He slowly snapped his head back into place and she pulled in a calming breath. She nearly apologized but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth as she stared at him as if recognizing him after several years in the dark. Their eyes locked on each other's and he swallowed hard. Neither was oblivious to the sudden heat and desire between them; they were empaths after all.

"Coop . . ." she started in a near whisper but her words finished at the simple phrase. They had simultaneously moved toward one another and in an instant had arms around each other, their bodies close and warm. His lips pressed tightly against hers and she kissed him back squeezing in an agressive kiss.

* * *

Chris teleported into the attic, nearly falling off his feet at the frantic travel. His heart raced with worry that he was too late. Had he not been so distracted by Coop he may have had the opportunity to prevent the chaotic event but now he would have to improvise.

Ahead of him Zankou hovered above the Book of Shadows and he froze. "Hey!" he barked. The demon turned to face him and smirked. In an instant he conjured a bright fireball and without the slightest hesitation chucked it at the young man. Chris quickly threw an arm, redirecting the fireball with his telekinesis.

"Another witch?" Zankou asked with a raised eyebrow. He gave a slight snigger.

"Phoebe?! Piper! Paige!" Chris screamed, eyes still heavy on his opponent. "It's Zankou, he has the Book - - -"

Before he could finish Chris was forced from his feet and flown across the room with great force. His body tumbled into a pile of boxes in the corner leaving Zankou satisfied. The demon quickly snatched up the Book of Shadows with little trouble and tucked it firmly in his grasp.

Piper was the first to sprint up the stairs, pausing slightly when she took sight of Zankou. She motioned with her hands for an explosion but he quickly tossed a fireball, skimming her shoulder and throwing her into the wall.

"You may be fast but I'm faster," Zankou laughed, preparing to throw another fireball. Before he could finish her off the youngest Halliwell skidded into the room, her eyes wide and her reaction quick.

"Fireball!" Paige called for the object as it sped through the air. Before it could hit her sister, she quickly re-directed it at Zankou, but the demon slithered away before it could hit him.

Chris quickly crawled back onto his feet, eager to stop Zankou from hurting the sisters. He flung out an arm and sent the demon flying onto the hardwood and landing with a thump. Tumbling out of Zankou's grasp was the Book of Shadows and a recovered Piper quickly crawled to grab it. She hastily wrapped her hands onto the Book, only to find it repelling her and sliding away. Her mouth dropped as she realized that the triquetra was split.

"Surprised are you?" Zankou laughed as he got back onto his feet, the Book of Shadows beneath him. To his left, Chris huffed and prepared another blow but Zankou threw him into the wall with a flick of his fingers. Chris' head smashed into the wood before he slid to the floor with a loud thump, creating a two against one face off.

Piper conjured an explosion but Zankou shimmered out of the way. She groaned in defeat as he reappeared and threw a fireball in her direction. She froze it in midair and Paige anxiously called. "Fireball!" she shouted, flinging it at Zankou. He waved his hand and sent it back at her with telekinesis and Paige quickly orbed out of the way.

As the whitelighter/witch reappeared Zankou quickly drew up an energy blast, sending both Charmed Ones onto the attic floor. He grabbed the Book off the ground with his rivals stirring on the hardwood.

"Paige we need to get out of here!" Piper yelled at her sister. She spotted a limp Chris next to where she had landed and quickly crawled over to him, desperate to shake him awake. "Chris . . . Chris! Get up!"

Paige rose from the floor and swirled herself in orbs desperate to reach her sister and Chris. Before she could land next to them Zankou sent her off path wth a flick of his fingers and she landed with a thump on the ground.

"Chris!" Piper shouted as she took his pulse. "Come on kid . . ."

His brown eyes frantically blinked open and his pounding head twisted in confusion as he looked up at her. "Aunt Piper?" he choked.

Her eyebrows narrowed in confusion as she looked down at him, not even noticing that behind her Zankou was preparing to finish the pair off with an fireball. "Look out!" Chris screamed.

Zankou hurled the fireball at them and they stared in helpless anticipation. They squeezed their eyes shut but before death could find them a swarm of orbs took them from sight.

* * *

Piper winched as she lifted the sleeve of her shirt, allowing her ex-husband a look at her wound. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

She nodded and he slowly raised his hands above the bloody gash, carefully gracing it with a healing touch. Chris sat on the other side of Piper, holding an ice pack to his aching head. Paige paced back and forth in front of them. "How could he get the book? It makes no sense."

"The triquetra split just as your bond as sisters," Chris grumbled. "The Book was vulnerable giving Zankou the perfect opportunity to step in and take it."

"How do we get it back?" Paige asked.

"How do you think?" he quipped. Paige and Piper exchanged looks.

"We need Phoebe . . ." Piper muttered as Leo finished healing her. "But after everything that happened tonight . . . I don't see us able to get past this thing in one talk."

"You're going to have to try," Chris replied. Piper gave him a questioning glance, not forgetting that he had referred to her as 'aunt' only moments earlier.

"You can't blame her for being upset," Leo said coldly. His gaze landed on Piper. "How could you even think of - - -"

"Save me the lecture, Leo, please," Piper grumbled.

He shook his head. "You need to stay away from Cole."

"You lost your chance to control my life when you left it," Piper said. "I know you don't like Cole but you let me go Leo and believe it or not I've found someone who I love as much as I loved you."

"I won't let you throw your life away on some demon!" Leo shouted. "Not when I still want you for myself."

"You chose to be an Elder," Piper replied.

"I didn't stop loving you. And I won't let Cole have what I deserve - - -"

"You don't deserve anything, Leo!" Piper yelled. "Except to know how I felt!"

"You'll see that Cole and you won't find happily ever after. I'll make sure of it," Leo warned.

"Is that a threat?" Piper asked.

"Take it as you will," he answered coldly. Their eyes narrowed on each other as Phoebe was suddenly orbed into the room.

"What the hell?" Phoebe nearly shouted.

"I orbed you here," Leo explained shortly.

"Why? What happened?"

"Zankou got the Book of Shadows. He has taken over the manor," Chris told her rising from the couch.

"We could have used your help," Paige said.

Phoebe lowered her head. "I'm sorry I wasn't there," she sighed.

"That doesn't matter right now," Piper replied. "What does matter is that we restore the power of three."

"Piper's right," Chris said. He ran a hand through his brown hair. "This is why I've come back . . . in the future the power of three is never restored. Zankou takes over the manor and good magic is never reinstated. You fake your own deaths and go on to live normal and separate lives."

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing right about now," Phoebe said.

"If you're willing to give up everything you've fought for in the past seven years, then yeah, I guess it does sound good," Chris snapped. "The truth is the world without the Charmed Ones . . . a world where Zankou rules is a dark and scary place. In the future there is no Phoebe, Paige, and Piper. There's Julie, Jo, and Jenny Bennet . . . you have no powers . . . you have no sisters. Sure the demons think you're dead and the Elders too but you're also dead to the entire world. You're nobody in the future and just when the innocents you've fought so hard to protect need your help and you're willing to put aside your differences it's too late."

"That's not a future I want to live to see . . ." Piper whispered. She looked to Paige and Phoebe who gave somber nods.

"I'm willing to put all the anger aside if it means we can save the future," Paige spoke to her sisters. "Besides, I don't think I could ever imagine being Jo Bennet."

Piper forced a grim smile. "It's our destiny to be . . . charmed. I don't think I would sacrifice that for anything," she confessed gently. Phoebe looked away as Piper's glance caught hers. "We can't let everything we've been through be for nothing. We can't let moms', and grams' . . . and Prue's death be in vain."

Paige nodded but Phoebe remained distant and fuming. Piper sighed. "I know you're not happy with me Phoebe . . . I don't think I would be happy with me either. But we're sisters and we both know that nothing is going to change what that means to us. And if you won't do this for Paige or I do it for the future. For our future children . . . and nieces and nephews . . ."

Piper caught Chris' eyes at the words and he nervously looked to the floor. "You're right . . ." Phoebe spoke up, finally looking to her sister. "About this at least . . . I don't think anything could keep our bond broken for too long anyway."

Paige nodded. "That's the spirit," she replied. "Now before someone changes their mind I believe we should start kicking some demon ass."

"It will only work if your bond has been completely restored . . . the triquetra can't be split for this to be successful," Chris advised anxiously.

"Chris did you not hear me? We're willing to put aside our differences to defeat Zankou," Phoebe snapped, though lacking enthusiasm. She looked to Paige and Piper. "Lets get this done with."


	18. Chapter 18

The front room was empty when Cole Turner shimmered into the Manor. He knew Piper would be upset with him for arriving unannounced after the falling out with her sisters, but he could not help but be anxious to see her once more. He had sensed something out of place and he would not be consoled until he saw her alive and healthy.

"Piper?!" he called.

There was no answer, only creaking footsteps on the staircase above and suddenly appearing before him was the demon he knew all too well. Zankou; a demon so powerful that he had been locked away by the source while Cole was still making his name as a demonic assassin. His jaw clenched. "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled.

Zankou calmly made his way over, stopping as he reached Cole, his voice low and flat. "Belthazor . . . or should I say Cole . . . such a nice surprise to have you here," Zankou smirked. "This is my domain now, so I believe I should be asking the questions. What might _you_ be doing here?"

"I came to see one of the Halliwell sisters - - -"

"Ah, that's right," Zankou cut in. "Still drawn to them aren't you?"

"Where are the girls?" Cole asked firmly.

"I'm not quite sure to be honest. They were orbed out of here before I could finish them off. Too cowardly to keep me from taking over the house . . . I mean to think people say the Charmed Ones are the most powerful of all witches; In my opinion they are highly overrated. Too involved with their own human lives to take advantage of their powers . . . Of course you would know all about that wouldn't you?"

Cole scowled and his fists clenched in bitterness. "Oh yes, you see I know all about you," Zankou continued. "Former Source . . . Former Right hand of the triad. What a shame to see a great demon like yourself go to waste . . . You let your human half get the better of you and now I get to be ruler of both worlds."

"You won't live long enough to dig your own grave," Cole threatened.

Zankou gave a slight laugh. "Oh really? The Charmed Ones are powerless now and who else can defeat me? You? I think not. Besides I owe you many thanks for helping me take reign here in the first place."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know? You're the one who broke the sisters' bond. The triquetra split thanks to you and gave me a chance to get my hands on their precious Book," Zankou replied with a sinister grin. "Now I'll have the chance to take the Shadow for myself . . . to gain ultimate power."

"You live in a fantasy world."

"Utopia perhaps?" Zankou asked. "The avatars tried that; it didn't work out so well. So this is the next best thing . . . I'll make my own utopia. If you were smart you'd join me. I could use a man like you as a right hand - - -"

Cole spat on his nemesis. "I would never join forces with a scum bag like you."

"Because you are too weak of mind and of heart," Zankou replied. "You have ultimate power, yet you let your human half wane you. You're an embarrassment to the entire underworld and all things demonic . . . most of all you're a disgrace to your mother - - -"

"Don't speak of her," Cole hissed.

"She was beautiful you know . . ." Zankou reminisced with a cheeky smile. "Elizabeth . . . the seductress. I was fortunate enough to have my own affair with her . . . it's sad to think that she bore a son with such great power and it went to such waste."

"Waste?" Cole repeated coldly.

"That could change of course if you joined me."

"Never."

"Very well," Zankou laughed, conjuring up a flaming ball of fire. He hurled it at Cole's chest, grinning as it made harsh contact.

* * *

A swirl of orbs appeared in the attic of the Manor, signaling the arrival of the renowned Charmed Ones back in their rightful place. "The Book," Paige exclaimed immediately spotting it on its stand. She quickly reached for it but with great strength was forced back as the Book rejected her. She landed on the floor with a thud.

"Paige!" Phoebe had spat out nervously.

"I'm fine," she groaned.

Piper's brow narrowed in confusion as she hovered above the Book, peering down. "The triquetra is still broken . . ." she said. Her gaze traveled to Phoebe who looked down. "Phoebe, you know that the only way to . . . you said you forgave me!"

"It's hard Piper! You think I can just accept all this in a few short hours?!"

"The fate of the world is depending on it!" Paige grumbled as she picked herself up from the floor. "We can't defeat Zankou if you two don't stop being so damn stubborn."

"Easy for you to say Paige! He's not your ex-husband," Phoebe snapped.

Piper's eyes widened as she peered out the doorway, spotting a hefty demon approaching. "Guys . . ." she muttered.

"Hey!" Kahn, Zankou's right hand, shouted as he spotted the trio. "Zan - - -"

Piper quickly sent an explosion his way, only moving from his feet to his back. He skidded along the floor with noise as loud as thunder. "Great . . ." Paige groused.

* * *

Zankou raised an eyebrow as the fireball he had thrown bounced off of Cole's chest with little affect. "I see you may have more power than I assumed," Zankou said.

"You assume too much obviously," Cole replied gruffly.

"Word had spread that you weren't invincible . . ." Zankou explained.

"Word was wrong," he hissed.

Zankou smirked only to hear a few loud voices and a thud up above. He looked to the ceiling and Cole's heart dropped. "Piper . . ." he muttered.

"Damn witches," Zankou groaned. He sprinted for the stairs and Cole chased after him, conjuring an energy ball in his left hand as he followed. All he could think about was Piper, his heart pounding and worry flourishing through him. He was prepared to take aim and fire at Zankou when behind him great pain struck his back.

Lightning bolts pierced him from behind and the excruciating pain brought him to collapse on his knees hanging on tightly to the banister. As he kneeled helplessly on the steps, Leo Wyatt's eyes shone in satisfaction behind him.

Cole groaned in pain, already feeling burns forming and blood seeping on his back. Tears of pain stung his eyes. Leo took a few steps closer as Cole tried to regain himself. "I know your weakness . . ." Leo revealed. "Invincible to some yes . . . but Piper. Piper makes you weak . . . The love in your heart takes away some of your strength."

He growled at Leo's words, suppressing the urge to roar out in pain. "I won't let you have her . . . you know that," the Elder continued. "I don't care what I have to do."

* * *

Zankou nearly grinned as he sprinted up the stairs, spotting the sisters with sinister eyes. He had been preparing for the moment for years and finally the actions to complete his goal were being set into place.

He spotted Paige first. She stood farther away from the other two sisters, making it easier for him. He clenched the potion in his left hand and threw it at her. White orbs glowed out of her body and soaked into his own. He had her power before she could even realize it was gone.

In the same instant he chucked a fireball at the oldest, the strongest, and the one keeping the triquetra split. Piper had little time to react as the flaming ball rushed at her and rather than freezing it, she set off an explosion. The power of the clashing forces pushed her off her feet and she flew threw the air, slamming into the wall.

"Piper!" Phoebe screamed, terror ringing through her voice. The crash was so violent she was sure her older sister was dead and Phoebe quickly crawled to her sister's side in desperation. "Piper!"

Zankou grinned at the sight and tossed a second potion, this one to capture Piper's power as she lay motionless.

"Potion!" Paige had called for the item but it had no affect. Her heart sunk as she realized her powers were gone. Zankou gave a laugh, his eyes twinkling as white orbs from Piper soaked into his right hand.

He conjured another fireball, this one aimed at Phoebe. "Phoebe look out!" Paige screamed. Her older sister turned but the fireball struck her in the chest, throwing her to the floor next to Piper.

Zankou threw one last potion, taking all three powers for himself. He gave a low laugh as he looked to Paige who had tears in her eyes. "I would kill you too . . ." he told her. "But I think this is better suffering . . ."

Paige bit on her lower lip to keep it from trembling. "I'm off to get the shadow . . ." he whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

Leo's eyes flickered as he stared down at Cole, his heart twanging slightly. "Something's wrong with the girls . . ." he said softly. Cole's eyes widened and before he could do or say anything Leo orbed out of sight. In defeat and agitation he slowly forced himself up from the ground, pulling up his body weight with the aid of the banister. His back ached in pain, blistered and raw with blood. Leo had taken a cheap shot; Cole would not let him get away with it. He grunted as he lifted a foot to climb the steps, his head spinning at the daggers that ran through his back. He bitterly ignored it, determined to reach Piper before it was too late. However his path would suddenly be blocked and in an instant, the leather boot of Zankou appeared in his line of vision. Cole hesitantly shifted his gaze upward only to find his nemesis granting him a cocky smirk.

"Kahn!" Zankou barked.

The large demon appeared with three others . "Yes sir?" he asked obediently.

"Chain this one up. He may be too powerful for his own good . . ." Zankou muttered his eyes still on Cole as he shed a smug smile. "We'll lock him up in the underworld once I get the Shadow . . ."

Zankou's minions only nodded, two stepping forward and grabbing Cole by an arm. He groaned as they yanked him to his feet and began to drag him down the stairs. "You'll know what it feels like to be locked up, Cole . . . you'll fill the cage I emptied," Zankou grinned.

* * *

Silence greeted her as she blinked open mohagoney brown eyes. The ceiling above struck her as unusually odd and in a slow shift, she sat up. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably, her adrenaline still overpowering. Her head made her blind with pain and she winced as she felt a sharp twinge in her ribs.

"Oh God, Piper."

Her eyes fluttered to find the source of the noise and in an instant she recognized the face. Her porceline cheeks were damp with fresh tears, the creases of her cheeks drawn downard in defeat. She remained helplessly on the dusty attic floor, desperate and distraught. There was no hope in her eyes. Piper swallowed down thick confusion before suddenly identifying a corpse on the floor. A deep pool of dark red blood encompassed the motionless figure and as she recognized the victim, Piper's mouth dropped.

"Phoebe?" she coughed in a low whisper. Her eyes had widened and despite an overbearing sense of pain, Piper moved closer to her baby sister.

"She's dead . . ." Paige sobbed, her entire body shaking.

"No . . ." Piper insisted distantly. She brought a hand to Phoebe's face, startled by how cold her flushed skin was. "Come on Phoebe . . ."

Paige watched silently as Piper brought two fingers to her sister's neck to check for a pulse. Her face fell at the result. Instantly she scooped Phoebe into her arms, cradling her limp upper half in her lap. No tears fell from her eyes but as she studied the open wound desperation began to flourish inside of her.

"Phoebe!" Piper barked at her, but there would be no response; there would never be a response. "Phoebe wake up. Come on . . . please! Phoebe!"

"She's gone Piper!" Paige cried loudly, sniffling as she watched the scene unfold. Piper paid her no attention, instead continuing to absently rock Phoebe back and forth in her arms.

"Help!" she screamed. "Someone! Cole?! Leo?!"

"I tried, no one came."

As Piper tried again his familiar face appeared in the room. Her heart lightened in relief as his calm presence followed. No matter how much she despised him there was no denying that she still needed him.

"She's hurt . . ." Piper said in a trembling tone. "Help us. Please, Leo, hurry . . ."

Leo swallowed hard, his green eyes shining with an unrecognizable fear. He strode toward them quickly, his hands prepared to work their magic. He had to save Phoebe. If he could save Phoebe it meant that he had another chance. Before he could kneel to reach her, his ears rang. He paused and in an instant he was suddenly consumed by orbs of a higher source. Leo looked up in confusion, desperate to fight the forceful transfer. He nearly screamed before he was flashed out of sight.

"Leo!" Paige screamed. Piper remained silent, caught in heavy disbelief.

"He's gone, Paige," she whispered. Tears welled in her eyes as she said the words. She looked down to Phoebe. "We have to do this ourselves."

"We can't!" Paige cried.

"You can heal her - - -"

"Zankou took my powers!"

"You're charmed powers!" Piper barked fiercely. "You're half whitelighter Paige!"

"I can't heal . . . it's not in my ability - - -"

"You're going to have to try Paige!" Piper screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I won't let her die! Please Paige . . . please . . ."

Paige's mouth had only dropped, no words able to escape. She only shook her head in silence as Piper held onto their sister. She pressed a cheek to her forehead as more sorrow escaped her. "I'm sorry . . . I'm so sorry Phoebe . . ." she whimpered.

Paige swallowed hard as Piper continued in hysterics and raised shaking hands. The least she could do was try. Her palms hovered above her sister's wound. "Nothing's happening . . ." she choked, a large tear falling from her eye. "I can't do it . . ."

"Yes you can . . ." Piper encouraged in a croaking voice. "You have to."

She nodded. With shaking hands she focused, her eyes squeezed shut, her lip trapped beneath her teeth. No healing glow came; only more tears. "Piper I . . ."

Her eledest quickly grabbed onto one of her hands, tears of her own falling onto Phoebe's frozen form. In an instant Paige's hands became warm. They shimmered in a sunset glow and suddenly the fatal wound that marred Phoebe's chest began to close. "Oh my God . . . Piper . . . I . . ."

The tears stopped streaming from Piper's cheeks. She was quiet now as if somewhere far away. Beneath her Phoebe jerked up, pulling in an excited breath. Her eyes were wide and dialated, sweat misting her brow. Nothing like a trip back from the dead.

"Thank God," Paige cried, embracing her sister. Piper did the same, squeezing them both close. Phoebe coughed as she regained control of her lungs, thirsty for air and desperate to retain her composure. "We almost lost you . . ."

"I'm okay . . . I'm okay . . ." Phoebe replied nodding as they pulled away, convincing herself as well as her sisters. She looked to Piper, her eyes shiny with tears. Without a word she grabbed her hand with her own and squeezed it in comfort. Her voice broke as she began. "I thought you were dead . . . before Zankou hit me the only thing I could think of was that you were dead . . . I was so scared Piper . . ."

Phoebe lowered her head before continuing. "I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"I'm sorry," Piper replied, her voice cracking. "I messed everything up."

"No . . . no you didn't," Phoebe insisted in a whisper. She reached longingly for Piper, embracing her tightly once more. "I was being stupid and selfish . . . I love you."

"I love you too," Piper said, suppressing sobs. Paige gave a silent smile in approval, tears still spilling over her smooth cheeks. Beneath her the floorboards began to vibrate and the trio nervously gasped. The ceiling rattled anxiously above them and the Book of Shadows was cast in a shimmering light. Paige was the first to rise from her feet and quickly moved for the Book. Her eyes widened as she took a glance of its leather cover.

"The triquetra is back," she grinned.

* * *

Leo nearly fell as he abruptyly landed at Magic School, orbs dropping him without warning. Confusion plauged his face and once taking in his surroundings frustration boiled beneath him. More than anything he had wanted to help the sisters but it seemed as though a higher calling had taken him away once more. Before he could orb back down a hooded figure slithered in front of him, face hidden under a golden cloak. "What? Why did you orb me here? I need to help the girls . . ." he said anxiously. "Who are you?"

The woman slowly revealed herself and raised her eyebrows. "Hey . . ." she greeted after clearing her throat.

His eyes widened. "Prue?"

"I couldn't let you interfere; I'm sorry Leo," she revealed. "They needed to rejoin the triquetra on their own."

He swallowed hard. "How do you . . . what are you . . ."

"Don't ask questions. You won't like the answers," Prue cut in. She was always quick with her answers. She was not one to leave time for useless small talk or stupid questions. Instead her eyes narrowed on her former brother in law. "I saw what you did to Cole . . ."

"He needs to stay away from Piper," Leo explained.

"Does he?" Prue asked. "Or is it you who needs to step out of the picture?"

* * *

"The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free."

The chant echoed through the attic as the Halliwell sisters joined hands around the Book of Shadows. "I hope that worked . . ." Paige muttered.

Piper and Phoebe nodded in agreement. Hesitantly the three sisters placed hands on the book, letting out sighs in relief when it did not reject them. "Do you think our powers are back?" Phoebe asked.

"Our powers are tied to the book . . . and when the book was vulnerable so were we . . ." Piper thought aloud.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Phoebe said.

Paige nodded. "Candle," she called. In an instant the object was in her right hand and she gave a grin of satisfaction. "I'd say all is back to normal."

"Almost; lets not get ahead of ourselves. Zankou is still running this place and we don't have much time," Phoebe said.

"He said he's going to take in the Shadow," Paige told them gravely.

Piper smiled. "Perfect . . ."

* * *

"You're making a mistake Zankou," Cole barked.

"Like I'd really listen to your advice, Turner," Zankou laughed. He stood anxiously above the newly dug hole in the dim basement. "You lived in this house for years and couldn't manage to take the shadow. You're too weak."

"We'll see who's weak when the sisters come and - - -"

Zankou cut him off with a loud and deep laugh. "That would be likely . . . if two of them weren't dead upstairs and I didn't have their powers."

Cole's heart dropped and his eyes grew dark. "You couldn't kill them . . ." he growled. "Not Piper - - -"

"Your precious Piper was the first one to go," Zankou revealed, a glint of satisfaction in his eyes.

Cole gave a loud roar at his words. "I'll kill you!" he shouted. Zankou only laughed, urking Cole further. He jerked away from the two demons at his side, throwing an energy ball at one and slamming the other into the wall with his telekinesis.

Anger surged through Cole as he gritted his teeth, determined to seek revenge. "Zankou, hurry!" Kahn advised before Cole struck him with three energy balls in a row. The demon shriveled into ash as Zankou began to chant.

Throwing and blocking more energy balls than he could manage, Cole tried his best to fight toward Zankou. Half a dozen demons remained in the room, fighting to match up against Cole, only to meet their death.

"_Natum Adai Necral . . ." _Zankou started. Cole's eyes widened as he tried to throw fireballs at his nemesis, only to find less powerful demons blocking his path.

The sisters sprinted down the stairs, Piper blowing up a demon as soon as she took sight of one when they entered the basement. Cole continued to take on the squadron of Zankou's soldiers their numbers dwindling down to four. He paused when he took sight of Piper, his mouth dropping in surprise. She exploded a demon behind him that he had hardly taken notice of.

"Energy ball!" Paige called as the demon threw it at her and took out another.

Piper took care of the last two demons, leaving Zankou in front of the Nexus, still chanting. Cole conjured an energy ball but Piper placed a hand on his forearm, holding him back. "Cole, don't . . ."

"But, Piper - - -"

"_Dana Intan Lanok!" _Zankou finished the words in satisfaction, the shadow rising quickly from the ground and entering his body. Cole, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige watched in silence as he came to power. He turned to face them, his eyes black pools of nothing. "You can't stop me now . . ."

"No? Watch this . . ." Piper said.

"_From ancient time, this power came_

_For all to have, but none to reign_

_Take it now, show no mercy_

_For this power can no longer be!_"

Cole listened as the sisters chanted, watching as Zankou turned a deep shade of red. His face shook and his body trembled. He gave out a mighty yell. "No!"

His body was swarmed in flames, wind blowing in fast cycles all around him. "This is it!" Phoebe shouted above the noise.

"We have to get out of here!" Piper said. "Paige!"

In an instant the girls orbed out and Cole followed suit, the basement exploding with noise as Zankou burst into flames. The ground shook beneath them as the three girls landed in the sun room. They gave sighs in relief and Cole suddenly shimmered in next to them.

"Is it over?" Paige asked breathlessly.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, it's over."


	20. Chapter 20

"I think that's the scariest demon fight we've ever survived," Paige said breathlessly.

"Agreed," Piper whispered. Her eyes travelled to Phoebe.

"I can't believe it took us almost dying to get things right again . . ." she sighed somberly.

"As long as they are right again, I don't have a problem," Piper replied gently.

Phoebe gave a smile. "Me too."

The two shared a close embrace and Paige joined in for a group hug.

Cole watched the three distantly in the back drop, quietly contemplating his next move. His back ached from forming bruises and sizzling burns. His heart warmed for Piper's safety but he was still consumed with rage with each thought of the elder who had created so much havoc and pain. Cole had never been a push over. Cole was not one to shake something off. He would not let the day's events go by unnoticed.

He would kill Leo Wyatt.

Without the trio noticing Cole shimmered out.

Moments following Chris teleported into the sun room, a slight smile threatening to stretch across his face. The sisters . . . two being his aunts and one being his mother, were laughing again. They were talking again and suddenly it seemed as though there really would be good in the world once more.

"Where's Zankou?" he asked interrupting their reunion.

"Dead!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"We have saved the future, future boy," Piper added with a small smirk.

"I see just cause to celebrate!" Paige said.

"Yeah, do you think you can hook me up with some of your new found power before we get onto that celebrating?" Piper asked, gesturing toward her gashed leg.

"It's a lot harder than it seems lady. I think it was a once in a lifetime thing," Paige sighed. Piper's look hardened. "But I can try."

"Thank you," she said.

Chris took a brief scan around the room, his heart sinking suddenly. "Where'd Cole go?" he asked.

Piper realized her beau's absence and her eyes widened. "I don't know he was here a minute ago and . . ."

"Oh no . . ." Chris muttered.

"What?"

"You have to stop him," he cut in quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked growing worried.

"He's going to kill Leo . . . if he does you'll be on the run forever. Or at least in the future you were. That's one of the reasons you faked your death. The Elders look for vengeance on Cole," Chris told her. "They won't give up until they find him."

Piper swallowed down hard. "Where is he?" she asked.

* * *

Leo Wyatt gazed down at the traffic below him, cars whizzing by on the endless road. Wind brushed against his face as he remained deep in meditation atop the Golden Gate Bridge. In undisturbed silence he thought but his eyes flickered, sensing something that would disturb his solitude.

At the very instant Leo predicted, Cole Turner materialized out of thin air, tackling the Elder to the hard iron bridge. Leo grunted as Cole slammed his head down onto the hard surface, anger clouding his eyes. Cole clenched his hands around Leo's neck, squeezing his grip tightly, constricting his airways. He was well aware that Leo, much like himself, could not be killed by simple mortal acts but it still brought him satisfaction to inflict harm.

As he gasped for breath, Leo finally gathered enough strength to fight back and kicked Cole off his own body, sending him skidding along the bridge for a moment. Sitting back up Leo quickly threw shock waves of electrokynesis at his enemy. The lightning bolts had little effect on Cole who began furiously throwing fireballs at Leo.

Both beings were of invincible status and the flying powers were getting to be pointless but neither stopped. "Give up, Cole! We both know you're not strong enough to withstand this!" Leo shouted.

Cole only grew angrier, his powers becoming stronger. He quickly conjured an energy blast, the force of the blow causing Leo to stumble back a few feet. "You don't think you can stab me in the back and get away with it?! I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were that stupid!" Cole barked as he used electrokynesis of his own on the Elder. Leo fired back with his power as bright flashes of lightning fused together from both men.

"You don't deserve Piper. I'll make sure you don't get her!"

"If you wanted her so bad you shouldn't have let her go!"

"You don't know the half of it Cole," Leo said. Both men slowed down their rage, panting heavily as the fight settled for a brief moment.

"She told me everything, Leo," Cole replied. "You hurt her . . . I won't let you do it again."

Leo shook his head. "I know you Cole . . . I know that you'll take advantage of her the moment you get the chance. I may have left Piper but it doesn't mean I don't care about her. I love her still and I won't let you break her heart . . ."

Cole scoffed and shook his head. "You're so damn self righteous Leo. Do you not even realize that you're the one who sent her running into my arms?! Do you not realize that you nearly ruined her entire life and she's with me because I put her first?! You took her for granted and you're selfish. You want it all but you can't have it Leo. You're too jealous and egotistical to let Piper move on. She deserved a hell of a lot better when she married you."

"Let's settle this like real men, Cole. Talking isn't going to solve anything . . . we're both invincible . . . I came from a time where men fought for what they wanted. It wasn't just handed to them," Leo said, his eyes darkening. "So lets fight this out. Powers aside."

"Gladly," Cole replied before smacking a tight fist into Leo's jaw. The Elder stumbled back and Cole shoved him onto the ground, pummeling him with constant hits to the face and chest. Leo put up his arms, shielding himself with his forearms. Cole only pounded down harder, his jaw clenched and his face red. He'd wanted to punch Leo Wyatt in the face ever since Piper lost the baby.

Now was his chance to take out all that had been built up. He would break every bone in Leo's body if the chance presented itself. He would make the worthless scumbag regret what he did. And he would make him feel how Piper once had, the day he held her in his arms at the hospital.

"Cole!"

His ears perked at the sound and his heart became light. His fists remained clenched as his pale blue eyes shifted upward.

"Piper?"

"Cole, don't hurt him!" Piper shouted, Chris at her side.

Cole's eyes widened in confusion as he looked to her, wind flying harshly through the dark night. Below him Leo smiled at the chance to take his own revenge. He quickly conjured an energy ball and chucked it at Cole's unguarded chest. It spun out of route, chipping Cole's shoulder and continuing into the night.

A roar echoed as Cole groaned from the sudden pain. Piper gasped as he glared back down at Leo, his eyes filled with rage. In an instant he conjured a darklighter's arrow. Cole had never wanted to kill the Elder but now he felt no other choice. The man had tried killing him; it was only justice to return the favor.

Cole placed the tip of the arrow under Leo's chin and the Elder shivered. "I'll put this right through you Leo . . ." he breathed angrily, spit flying from his mouth and sweat sliding onto his brow. "I'll kill you right here and now."

Leo's green eyes widened in fear as he lay helplessly, Cole on top of him; holding his life in his hands. "No . . ." he cried helplessly.

"Don't beg . . ." Cole growled. "You've been dead for months Wyatt. I'm just here to burry you . . . and don't think I won't. If someone tries to save you, I'll kill them too - - -"

"Cole don't!" Piper begged, approaching slowly. She knew he was dangerous. She could see the hardness of his eyes. She could feel the coldness. "You can't kill him Cole."

"It's what he deserves Piper!" he screamed.

"Please Piper . . ." Leo whimpered and Cole clenched a hand around his throat and aimed the arrow closer.

"If you kill him we can't be together Cole . . ." Piper whispered. She swallowed down hard. "We'll be on the run forever. The Elders will kill you."

"They can't kill me - - -"

"Are you willing to sacrifice what we have?!" Piper asked. "I'm begging you Cole! Don't!"

Tears stung her eyes as Cole remained rigid in his position. "He doesn't deserve to live . . ." he growled.

Piper shook her head and took a few steps closer. "If you love me you'll let him go," she whispered. "Please Cole . . ."

The desperation in her voice tore him to pieces. Through all the rage she pierced him with a gentle plea. He could not fail her. Not now and not again. He loosened his grip on Leo. His muscles relaxed. A frown lowered his mouth as he threw the arrow off the bridge. He watched as it fell from the high altitude, tumbling helplessly into traffic.

Leo quickly kicked Cole off of him, sending the demon tumbling across the red iron bridge.

"Cole!" Piper screamed.

In an instant, Leo climbed to his feet and before Cole could recover he attacked him with lightning. The bolts pierced into Cole's skin before Piper could push Leo off his feet. As the Elder skidded onto the ground, Piper stood between him and her beau.

"What is wrong with you?!" she screamed.

"He's a demon Piper!" Leo shouted. "He tried to kill me! He'll try to kill you too!"

"What happened to you Leo?" she whispered.

His face fell and he swallowed hard. He watched as she turned her back on him, moving away to reach Cole. "Piper!" Leo called but in an instant he was swallowed in orbs and pulled from Earth one last time.

Piper quickly knelt next to Cole, her heart squeezing tight in her chest to see him in such a dire state. "Cole?" she whispered. She pulled his head into her lap as she studied his wounds. Blood stained his burnt shirt and sweat drenched his tiered face. He nearly nodded off to unconsciousness in her grasp. "Cole don't . . ." she begged. She looked to Chris. "Take us to the Manor!"

He remained frozen in position.

"Chris! Hurry!"

* * *

_thanks for all the reviews and i hope you keep them coming! i'm really trying to finish this story up for the summer, probably only half a dozen chapters left so enjoy ! _


	21. Chapter 21

**bold = lyrics**

_italics = thoughts_

**

* * *

**

**where are we? **

**what the hell is going on? **

_She was going to lose him. _

It was all that she could think. As the blood continued to cover her hands, she knew that it was over. He had been nearly killed so many times before; including by her own hand, that it only seemed probable that one day he would meet his end. She only wished it didn't have to be now.

**the dust has only begun to form**

**crop circles in the carpet **

**sinking feeling**

_She couldn't lose him. _

His breathing was labored. His face was pale. The purple circles under his once bright and lively eyes were gloom foreshadows of a coming death. She held him in steady arms, no tears falling from her eyes.

**spin me round**

**and rub my eyes,**

**this can't be happening **

_She was stronger now. _

Surely this would happen. Surely after everything, she would never end up happy. In the end, maybe her and Cole Turner were never meant to be.

"I'm sorry . . ." she whispered to him.

There was no response. He couldn't even speak. It was only a matter of time before he couldn't breathe.

**when busy streets a mess with people**

**would stop to hold their heads heavy**

**hide and seek **

**trains and sewing machines**

_It was the last time she looked into his eyes. _

She had convinced herself as they remained on the dusty attic floor that it didn't hurt anymore. That she had finally become as strong as she needed. That her skin was too thick and her heart to hard to be affected by the loss of another love.

**oily marks appear on walls  
where pleasure moments hung before the takeover,  
the sweeping insensitivity of this still life**

_This would not break her. _

He moaned underneath her, pain etched into every crease of his face. She wished she could help him. She wished that somehow she could take his aching away.

"Just sleep, Cole," she told him gently. "It will all go away if you just sleep . . ."

But he stared at her and he refused to close his eyes. He would not leave her. He would fight for her once more. He would fight for his life.

**hide and seek  
trains and sewing machines **

**blood and tears  
they were here first**

_Die already. _

**Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
**

It was sickening that the words even echoed in her head. But the anticipation was worse than the actual event. If he died it would be finished. She could move on. She could move on and get revenge.

Leo Wyatt would pay for what he had done. She would kill him for touching Cole. For killing Cole.

Beneath her he pulled in a shaking breath. His eyes closed.

**Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
**

_It was time. _

**of course it is**

**

* * *

**

song "hide and seek" by imogene heap. getting close to the end of this thing so reviews are really really appreciated! thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

There was silence in the attic as Piper Halliwell cradled her beau. A single tear touched her smooth cheek, rolling down to the hardwood floor. She stroked his head, covered in his own blood and sweat. But never before had he seemed so beautiful.

Her final moments with him went undisturbed. She did not scream or sob. She did not attempt to shake him awake. She had given up now.

Behind her she could see a gentle glow fill the room. She swallowed down hard, sensing her sister orbing in behind her.

"It's too late, Paige . . ." she whispered hoarsely.

"I'm not Paige," the voice boomed.

Piper turned, Cole still secured in her lap. In the dark room, a cloaked figure stood like a giant from her sitting position. She scowled.

"What more do you want from me?" she asked. "He's dead . . . isn't that enough?"

"No."

The Elder, wrapped in a golden robe somberly approached, face hidden by the low hood. Piper said nothing as he crouched next to her, the vibe familiar. The scent somehow memorable.

Slender hands slipped out from underneath the silk. They hovered over Cole's bloody wounds and glowed in a heavenly light.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked.

No answer was produced. The wound slowly shrunk, the blood disappeared. Piper's mouth dropped. Tears fell. In an instant Cole jerked up, coughing erratically and gasping for air.

"Cole," she whimpered. "You're alive."

His eyes shined as he looked to her and gave an innocent grin. Everything in Piper wanted to wrap him into an embrace and hold him close, but instead she looked to his healer. "Who are you?" she choked.

"You know who I am, Piper," the Elder answered. The voice was suddenly feminine and unmistakable.

"Prue?"

The hood fell off her sister's head and in an instant Prudence Halliwell revealed herself with a smile. More tears came as Piper flung her arms around her sister who gladly tightened the embrace.

"Oh God . . ." Piper whimpered. "What? What is going on?"

"Leo was removed from the counsel. His wings were clipped . . ." Prue answered, gently pulling her sister back. "I've been recruited to take his place as an Elder."

Cole's eyes widened. "Is this why you made me . . ."

Prue nodded before he could finish.

"You two have talked?" Piper asked in shock.

"I had to make sure he didn't screw this up. Had things gone differently I may not have been granted my new title," Prue replied.

Behind them the door pushed open and the floorboards creaked with footsteps. "You're here," he sighed in relief. "I was worried things had changed for the worst."

"You were in on this?" Piper asked Chris.

He nodded with a small smirk. "As of now the power of three survives . . . and the future looks bright."

"Yeah, speaking of the future I think we need to talk about you referring to me as 'aunt' Piper," she replied.

Chris looked to Prue anxiously and she shrugged. "In the future you are my aunt . . ." he nodded.

Piper's eyebrows furrowed and her mouth went ajar. "You're Paige's son?"

His mouth remained closed.

"Phoebe's son?"

"I'm not telling you - - -"

"Does it really make a difference?" Cole asked.

"Yes. I don't want Piper changing things for her sisters. It could change my future . . ." Chris sighed. "Speaking of which, I think we have to figure out exactly what happens to me now."

"The counsel will decide in time. For now I think everyone is relieved that Zankou didn't tear everything we've worked so hard for a part," Prue said.

"So it's over then?" Piper asked gently, her voice cracking in happiness.

"As over as it could ever be for this family," Chris answered. Prue nodded in approval, giving her younger sister a small reassuring smile.

"What about Cole and I?" Piper asked anxiously looking back to the man who hovered closely at her side, a protective arm around her.

"The topic is still up for debate, however it seems as though your bond makes you both stronger . . ."

"Maybe not both of us," Piper whispered. She looked to Cole with saddened coffee eyes. "You could have died - - -"

"But I didn't," he assured quickly. He looked to Prue and gave a smile. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it," she said. "Unfortunately my return is a little bittersweet."

"What do you mean?"

"My duty will be to the elders and my time will be spent . . . up there," Prue sighed. "If I don't attain to my calling then my position will be revoked."

"And what? They'll kill you again?" Chris scoffed.

"That's not funny, Christopher," Piper snapped at her nephew. She looked to her older sister. "I don't care where you'll be as long as you're back. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

* * *

"Piper!"

Paige's voice rang through the manor as she orbed into the main hall, out of breath from her constant travel. Phoebe had appeared with her, seeming just as frazzled and distressed.

"God, I hope we're not too late," she breathed scanning the room. She quickly made her way toward the staircase, passing the living room without a second glance before a voice interrupted her.

"Looking for me Phoebe?" Piper called from the sofa. She sat with Cole, her head resting against his shoulder as her sisters made their way over in confusion.

"Um . . . you healed fast," Paige muttered in awe as she took sight of Cole.

"What the hell happened?" Phoebe asked.

"An unexpected visitor," Chris answered as he re-entered the living room.

Paige's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "Who?"

"Me," Prue answered as she revealed herself. In an instant Phoebe's mouth dropped and her breath became tight in her chest.

"Oh God . . ." she muttered, fainting backward in an instant. Chris quickly caught her before she could hit the floor while Paige narrowed her eyes on the mysterious woman in confusion.

"Prue?" she asked, uncertainly.

Her eldest sister nodded. "And you must be Paige," she smiled gently. "I think it's about time we had the chance to meet."

"No time like the present I guess . . ."

* * *

**hey only three more chapters left . . . hoping for some more reviews before its all said and done. more importantly i hope you have all enjoyed thus far! **


	23. Chapter 23

"I can't believe that it's actually you. I mean . . . I've heard so much about you and I had always wanted the chance to know you like they did," Paige explained as she sat across from her eldest sister.

Prue gave her a small smile. "Well, now we're both fortunate enough to have the chance," she replied. "I'm just sorry I never got the chance to meet you when I was alive."

"It would have been a hard adjustment I'm sure. I know it was for Phoebe and Piper," Paige replied. "I can't blame them I guess. Finding out your mother had an affair with her whitelighter and a closeted love child right after your eldest sister died is a little tough . . ."

"They love you very much Paige," Prue reminded her wholeheartedly. "And I know it has had to have been hard for you as well. Not to be conceited but you had big shoes to fill."

Paige lowered her head. "Yeah," she muttered. "I used to be jealous of you, you know that? They were always comparing me to you . . . I mean I know they didn't mean to, but they were. And I always felt inadequate and alone . . . but now I know that's not the case."

"Of course its not. You've proven yourself more than capable . . . and more importantly you would do anything for Piper and Phoebe and I know that they would do anything for you. You're a part of this family Paige and you always will be."

A lone tear rolled down Paige's cheek and she wiped it away in discomfiture and forced a laugh. "I'm talking to my dead sister . . ." she muttered as she shook her head. Prue gave a small smirk. "So . . . why did they let you come back?"

"I'm an elder now," Prue nodded.

"You mean someone is actually going to be on our side up there?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess so. The elders knew that you've been wary of them and the last situation hasn't helped things . . . they feel as though they are out of touch with their most powerful and important protectors of the innocent; so they've enlisted me to take Leo's spot on council and give some much needed insight," Prue explained.

Paige's face fell slightly. "Does that mean that you're going to let Piper and Cole stay together?"

"I don't think it's my place to decide," Prue answered, her tone more staid.

"But surely you don't think it's a good idea - - -"

"They love each other don't they?"

Her youngest sister bit on her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut. "I think you're right."

"You'll learn that I am always right; I am the first born after all," Prue teased.

"Oh, Piper may give you a run for your money on that one," Paige laughed. "She has relished in the role of eldest sister with your absence."

Prue nodded. "Good," she said. "I was so worried about her . . . but I think she turned out to be better than I ever was."

"She's strong," Paige agreed. "But ever since she lost the baby . . ."

"She's dealt with it in her own way. And believe it or not I think Cole's helped her, maybe even saved her from herself," Prue muttered in slight defeat.

* * *

The room was quiet and oddly unfamiliar as Phoebe Halliwell was greeted by the ceiling. A familiar face hovered anxiously over her, dabbing a moist cloth to her head. "What . . ." she mumbled in confusion.

"Welcome back Pheebs," Piper greeted as her youngest sister slowly sat up. Chris lingered at her other side, watching anxiously as she recovered.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"You fainted," Piper answered gently.

There was silence as Phoebe recalled the fuzzy memory and her brown eyes widened. "Is Prue . . . I thought that I saw . . . is she?"

Piper and Chris both nodded in unison. "But how?"

"She's an Elder now," Piper answered.

"She's back for good?"

"Yeah . . . I think so."

The corners of Phoebe's mouth lifted. "Is she still here?"

"In Paige's room," Piper nodded. She watched quietly as her sister bolted up from the sofa, her health and spirit restored once more. Before she bounded up the stairs, she paused.

"Piper?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah?"

"I don't like Cole."

"I know," she whispered, her pinewood eyes nearly moist with emotion.

Phoebe swallowed hard. "But if he makes you happy, then I think that you deserve to have a chance together . . ." she continued hesitantly.

Piper's teary eyes widened and a smile threatened to touch her lips. "Phoebe . . . I - - -"

"If its true love then there's nothing I can do to stop it," Phoebe cut her off, Coop's words echoing in her head. "And if it's true love Piper then you and Cole are meant to be together. You need to be together . . ."

Her elder sister gave a small nod at her words and swallowed down hard. There was silence as they stared at each other as if suddenly a pact was made. A quiet agreement that meant no more hiding in closets or sharp glares. Cole Turner would be allowed a Halliwell once more and Piper felt her heart lighten.

"The minute he shows signs of evil I am vanquishing his ass," Phoebe warned with a raised eyebrow and a hidden smirk.

"Thanks Phoebe," Piper said with a smile. Her younger sister only nodded and after an awkward pause bounded up the stairs and disappeared from sight. Piper sighed her eyes still on the steps when Chris' voice interrupted.

"I did it," he grinned in satisfaction.

Piper turned. "Don't give yourself so much credit," she quipped.

"Oh come on Piper, the power of three is intact, Prue is back, Zankou is dead, and Cole is yours to take," Chris replied. "I mean what else do I have to do to get a pat on the back around here? Save Africa and fix global warming?"

"Well, it would be nice . . ." Piper started but his annoyed glare made her smile. "Thank you Chris. For everything; I wish there was something we could do to repay all you've done for us."

"You will," Chris said. "In the future."

Piper's eyes narrowed in curiosity. "So am I . . . what am I like in the future?"

His mouth twitched in a grin. "You know I can't tell you anything."

"Do we get along? Am I a cool aunt?"

"You're great Piper," he answered. His face fell slightly and he tried to hide the sadness in his eyes. "You're like a second mother to me in the future."

"More things you can't talk about?"

He only nodded.

"You're pretty great yourself . . . you know that?" Piper said suddenly. His eyes brightened as he looked to her once more. "Risking yourself and going back to the past to save your family . . . that's pretty brave, Chris."

"It's not that brave," he replied. "Any of you would have done the same . . . in fact, mom used to say . . . used to say that I reminded her of you."

"Well, I'm honored," she told him kindly. She fought the urge to embrace him and he did the same; instead he gave her a brief smile and nod.

"I should go . . ."

"You don't have to Chris. I've told you before you're welcome here - - -"

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm just going to go back to Magic School . . ." Chris told her. "I'll see you later."

"Alright."

"And don't tell you know . . ."

"I know," Piper assured, watching as he teleported out of sight.

* * *

There was silence in the sun room as they lounged on the sofa, evening crickets slipping through the windows and echoing through the quiet. Never before had either of them been as content as they lingered in necessary rest. Her head rested gently on his lap as she curled up on the cushions, her luscious locks draped over his legs. His nimble fingers tenderly traced up and down her arms, back, neck, and cheeks as she lay against him. His head rested back on the couch, his feet were propped onto the coffee table. His blue eyes were glazed in ease.

No words were necessary to occupy the moment. The presence of the other sufficed as enough to satisfy their needs as his fingers crawled across her skin. Each gentle touch said that he wasn't going to let her go. That he would protect her and love her now and later no matter the circumstances.

Light footsteps creaking on the staircase interrupted their loving meditation. Piper's brown eyes focused in on the familiar face, who tried to suppress a half smile.

"Sorry to interrupt," Prue said gently. "But I have to say goodbye."

Piper quickly sat up. "What do you mean goodbye? You just got back."

"I'm not going as far as you think. Just back up . . . there," Prue sighed.

"Do you really? Can't you just stay here?" Piper nearly begged.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not. My duties are to the Elders now. If I revoke my duties . . . well, they'll revoke me. Besides it'll be easier if I leave now . . . let you three get back to your lives."

"I still wish you didn't have to go," she sighed. The two shared a long embrace, taking strong will power to pull a part. Piper sniffled and her older sister pushed back a lock of her hair.

"Don't . . ." Prue insisted. "I'm going to be back soon. Only a call away . . ."

Piper nodded.

"And I'll be watching you," Prue said, her gaze landing on Cole. He gave a brief nod and forced a smirk. Piper only shook her head at her sister who smiled back. "Have a good evening, kids."

In an instant she orbed out and suddenly it seemed like all in the manor was normal once more.


	24. Chapter 24

It was difficult to comprehend that eight months had passed since the traumatic loss. Wind brushed against her silky skin and flapped her wool coat. It whispered through her pinewood hair, though part of her believed that it wasn't just the breeze. As she stared down at the tombstone she longed to convince herself that somewhere, somehow, it was her lost little girl, saying hello.

There were days she wondered what would have been. She wondered what it would be like if her daughter had opened her eyes and breathed. Would she have had Leo's eyes or her own? What about her laugh and smile? By now she would have been crawling, maybe even learning to walk. What about her first words? Would they have been mommy? And powers, would the little girl been magically blessed and trained in the Wiccan ways of her ancestors?

The questions all made Piper's heart ache when she pondered them. Sometimes the questions kept her awake, staring longingly above awaiting an answer. The only reassurance came from the one who kept her company during her sleepless nights. And sometimes she felt convinced that maybe her daughter had not left her alone at all; but instead given her Cole Turner. A man who would give her what she had longed for and what she hoped she deserved.

She carefully placed the new flowers on the tombstone, replacing the wilted winter roses with colorful spring tulips. A sad smile touched the corners of her mouth. She could sense him behind her.

Without a word he approached. His quiet was so still that he wouldn't have scared a deer. But Piper knew exactly where he was. His hands gently embraced her shoulders and she rested her head against his chest.

"Would it be nine months today?" he confirmed.

Piper nodded, slightly impressed with the fact that he remembered so vividly. It made her feel good that she wasn't the only one who couldn't forget.

"One of these days it won't hurt so much," he whispered in her ear. He pressed a gentle kiss on the skin behind her ear. Goosebumps touched her arms and she relaxed against him. Slowly she turned to face him, placing her hands on his cheeks. His blue eyes locked onto hers and he wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her close.

"Do you think she knew what she was doing when she left?" she asked.

Cole knew what she meant and only gave a tiny nod. He pressed his forehead to hers and they stayed there for a moment, content in their hold.

"I love you," she sighed.

"I love you too," Cole replied softly. He brushed a finger down her cheek. "Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Of course," she answered. "What do you want to eat - - -"

"I have reservations," he continued.

Piper nearly laughed remembering all too well their first date together. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said playfully. "Pick you up at 7?"

* * *

He quietly traced his fingers up and down the spines of the many books, not exactly sure what he was looking for but content with gazing at the titles and worn leather. Classes had finished for the day but a few students lingered in the halls, hovering or testing powers. A few went into classrooms desperate persuade professors for higher marks or extra help.

"Hey Coop."

He jumped at the sound and sighed. "Whoa," Coop nearly grinned. "Hey, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry - - -"

"No don't be."

Phoebe Halliwell took a glance around the spotless corridors before settling her eyes on Coop. "I didn't know I would find you at Magic School," she began.

"Yeah, well, when I'm not busy with charges I teach a few classes here. Training future cupids," Coop explained a small smile teasing the corners of his mouth.

"I had no idea. You just didn't seem like the teaching type . . ."

"Well, my father, Clark, used to teach here and my grandfather before him too. I thought I'd continue the Valentine family legacy," he elaborated.

"I know all about family legacies," Phoebe chuckled.

"I'm well aware," Coop nodded, his eyes happy. "Listen, I've been meaning to talk to you . . ."

Phoebe's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"to you and your sisters about that night," he clarified. "How's everyone after the attack?"

"Good, very good," Phoebe answered shakily. She sighed.

"Good. That's good," Coop replied awkwardly. "You seem better - - -"

"Listen, Coop, I'm not here to make small talk. I came here to talk about . . . to talk about the kiss," she began nervously.

"The kiss?" he repeated with raised eyebrows.

"Yes the kiss. Don't tell me you forgot."

"Maybe you want to remind me?" Coop teased.

"No," Phoebe snapped. She sighed. "I'm here to apologize. I was completely out of line, in fact not even in a normal state of mind and it was completely inappropriate - - -"

"But - - -"

"No, just let me get this out," she cut him off. "I know I've been a real bitch to you Coop and I wish I could take it all back because you were just doing your job - - -"

"Phoebe - - -"

"But I was being inconsiderate and selfish to both you and my sisters. And now I realize how short life is and how quickly things could have ended and I don't want to go with any regrets," she finished.

"Phoebe, I forgive you but the truth is about that kiss - - -"

"That's great Coop! You have no idea how much better I feel but I also wanted to ask you for a favor," she continued, refusing to let him get a word in.

Coop only sighed, slightly frustrated but anxious to appease Phoebe. "Of course. Anything."

"Well, you see . . ." Phoebe began. She was nervous now, wringing her hands together and her chest heaved with each word. He wandered what she was to ask. Maybe she wanted him after all. "I know your assignment was Piper and she's found true love so you have to leave but I want you to stay . . ."

"Phoebe, I feel the same way - - -"

"I want you to help me find my true love."

His face fell in defeat.

* * *

"I've been thinking about what you said and I just wanted to let you know that I like you a lot Henry and that I agree. I-I think we should take this relationship to the next level and-and move in together but there's something I need to tell you . . . you see . . . I-I'm a witch. I have these powers and-and my sisters and I fight demons."

Paige stopped her words and scrunched her brow in frustration.

"Oh God," she groaned as she paced the attic floor. "This is hopeless."

She listened as the front door slammed downstairs. "Hey is anyone home?!" Phoebe shouted.

"Just me," Paige sighed as she continued to wander through the attic. She paused in front of the Book of Shadows and aimlessly flipped through the pages.

"Where's Piper?!" Phoebe called from the floor below.

"Left with Cole. You just missed her . . ." Paige answered, glancing at the yellow pages. She paused as she fumbled upon a curious entry. "Aha! Since when do we have a truth spell?!"

"Since always!" her sister replied loudly from below. "And don't think about it missy!"

"I wasn't . . ." she assured half-heartedly. Her fingers traced over the words of the spell and she lost herself in mischievous thought. Maybe her honest conversation with Henry wouldn't be so hard after all.

Phoebe moaned as she spotted her laptop at the dining room table. It stared mockingly at her, signaling work. She sighed and took a glance around the house, desperate for distraction when a familiar face teleported in.

"Gees, Chris, you have got to stop that appearing unexpectedly gig," Phoebe said.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"How'd the meeting with the counsel go?"

"They've taken a recess," he answered as he flopped down in a seat in the kitchen.

"They can do that?"

Upstairs Paige hovered above the Book.

"For those who want the truth revealed, opened hearts and secrets unsealed, from now until its now again, after which the memories end, for those who now are in this house, will hear the truth from others mouths."

* * *

A gentle laugh escaped Piper's lips as they landed on the floor, Cole's warm presence still pressed close behind her. His large hands covered her eyes as he stood behind her. "Where are we?" she asked.

"I told you it's a surprise," was his dry response. Carefully he led her forward, one slow, deliberate step at a time.

"I just can't believe you actually got reservations somewhere," Piper continued in slight awe.

"Well this is my second chance at taking you out on a real date. I wanted to make sure I did it right this time," Cole explained gently. Piper took another blind step and nearly tripped over. He steadied her, hands still on her eyes. "Careful . . . Alright, here we are . . ."

In a short instant he peeled his hands off her face, revealing a small table for two, centered in the middle of the clean penthouse. The room was completely dark, only an array of candles placed on the floors and countertops illuminating the area in a heavy glow. The table was stationed by the large balcony windows, where lights from the city glowed against a dark evening sky.

"Oh my God, Cole," Piper said softly. Her eyes were wide and happy as she turned to face him.

"I hope you don't mind the location," he began apprehensively.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing," she beamed. "Did you do this yourself?"

A smile threatened to touch his lips as they both slowly made their way toward the table. "Most of it," he answered. "I will admit I conjured a thing two; including the wine."

"This is perfect," Piper told him affectionately. His heart melted at the sight of her gentle mohogany eyes. A grin planted itself on his face.

"I just thought that after everything you deserved a real night out," Cole said kindly as he pulled the wine bottle from the ice bucket. In one swift motion he popped off the cork with his bare hand. "This is from the year 1885. The same year . . ."

"You were born," Piper finished with a tiny smirk.

"Yeah," he said with twinkling eyes, surprised at her knowledge. He carefully filled one glass and handed it to her, speaking as he filled one for himself. "I'm not really one to drink wine so I'm not sure if this will be any good."

"It doesn't matter," she assured him.

He nodded and swallowed hard as he raised his own glass. "To uh . . . to you Piper. For coming into my life and giving me purpose again. For believing in me and accepting me. You're a beautiful person and I love you. So, cheers."

They gently clanked glasses, tears brimming the bottom of her eyes and emotion welling in his throat. They silently sipped and after a tender moment, Piper set down her glass.

"I love you too, Cole," she whispered. "And thank you, for everything. I know it hasn't been easy."

"I would do it all over again if it meant we would end up here," Cole said, gently tracing a finger down her cheek. Their foreheads pressed together, their noses brushing against each others. In a careful maneuver he pressed his lips to hers, massaging them gently with his own. Her mouth widened and he entered, pulling her in close to him with one arm. She nearly melted against his hard body but she put her hands on his thick head of black hair and pushed him away.

"Stop," she gasped and his eyes widened in alarm. Her cheeks raised in smile. "Or we're never going to make it through dinner."

* * *

_sorry it has been so long! i've totally neglected this story :( however there is one more chapter that is complete and awaiting publishing in my document manager so soon this piece of work will be complete. that said i'm thinking of a sequel but have no idea how i would start it or what it would be about or if i even want to frustrate myself with another work in progress? however i won't address those problems now! thanks for the reviews, I hope to hear from you once more before this is all said and done :) _


	25. Chapter 25

"So where were you earlier?"

"I went to see Coop," Phoebe answered but her eyes widened. She definitely had not planned on answering truthfully.

"Why?" Chris pressed in curiosity.

"I went to ask him to help me find true love and apologize for kissing him . . . whoa. I did not mean to tell you that," she paused, placing a hand over her mouth.

Chris' eyebrows raised in delight. "When'd you kiss him? Why'd you kiss him?" he asked.

"It was after the blowout here at the manor that enabled Zankou to get the book. I don't know why I did it. We were arguing and it was just in the heat of the moment. He's just so hard to resist, you know?" Phoebe said, breathless from just recalling the moment. Had she really enjoyed it that much?

"No, I don't know," Chris replied.

"Okay something really, really weird is going on here . . . where's Paige? Paige?!" Phoebe called in outrage.

"Hey," the youngest Halliwell frantically appeared, nearly sprinting for the front door. "No time, got to go!"

"Where?"

"Date with Henry, no time to talk," Paige answered quickly. She pulled open the front door and grabbed her purse.

"Wait, did you cast a - - -" Phoebe stopped as the door slammed shut. "Spell. Great. Well I guess it's just us now . . ."

"Yeah," Chris nodded.

"Alone and single . . ." she sighed. "What about you? Do you have a girlfriend in the future?"

"Yes. Well, I think I do . . . I did before I left for the past," he explained unintentionally.

"What was her name?"

"Bianca. She was a witch. A Phoenix to be more specific. But . . . we were starting to have our differences," Chris explained. "It was complicated . . ."

"Isn't it always?" Phoebe sighed. Her eyes brightened as she leaned back and studied him in curiosity. "So you said that you know us in the future . . . how?"

"Well, you . . . you're my mother," Chris blurted out. His eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth which hung ajar. The truth spell had betrayed both of them and now suddenly the secrets would come cascading out.

"What?!" Phoebe choked, her brown eyes wide in shock and terror.

"Paige must have cast a spell," Chris muttered frantically, bolting up from the couch. "I have to get out of here."

"No! No you said you were my son, Chris! You better tell me what the hell is going on!" Phoebe barked at him. He nervously paced a hand still over his mouth. She watched him in horror, her eyes waiting, pleading. Only his footsteps filled the silence.

"Chris . . ." she began slowly, her voice low and wavering. His stride stopped and he stared at her anxiously. "Chris, are you - - -"

"Yes," he answered before she could finish. He squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry . . . you were never supposed to know."

"No, I'm glad. I'm glad I know," Phoebe answered, her gaze still locked on him in amazement. She studied him closely. The maple brown hair, the rugged cheeks, and gentle eyes. She swallowed hard. "I have so many more questions . . ."

"I know and I'm sorry but I don't think I can be here right now. Not as long as this spell is present," Chris said.

"But - - -"

"We'll have to finish this later."

She watched in horror as he teleported out of sight and suddenly her heart dropped.

* * *

The greyhound rolled to a screeching halt in the bus station and a cranky driver announced his final stop for the evening. Passengers, old and young, dirty and pressed, gathered their things. The aisle was crowded and it took a short while for traffic to clear up and people to exit.

He was the last one off, following behind a homeless man with a bag of aluminum cans. His shoes dragged on the steps, scrapping onto the pavement as he touched down in San Francisco. Years ago he would have said he was home, but now he wasn't sure exactly where he was.

He had been travelling for days after finding himself in the middle of Texas. Now after hitchhiking and walking and a bus ride he was back where it had all began. He owned nothing but the clothes he donned on his back. And with a sigh he knew all he had left was a damned name.

Leo Wyatt was back.

* * *

Their plates remained on the table a few bits of food left on the surface. The bottle of wine was empty, the glasses left with only a few drops. Dessert remained on the balcony, where a light breeze brushed through the night and the city lights glowed from a distance. A placid moan slipped through her lips as they were consumed by Cole's. He kept his hands wrapped carefully around her waist as they leaned against the railing, the street below them. She ran her fingers down his face, tracing down his neck. He rubbed tightly against her, desperate for more. They could hardly breathe. It was so warm neither one of them could stand it.

She traced her fingers down to his chest and unbuttoned the first latch of his shirt. His tie hung loosely around his broad neck and she struggled to untie it completely as their faces remained locked together. His tongue searched through every corner of her mouth, devouring her lips in a sloppy mess. Their foreheads pressed, their noses brushed against each other's. Finally she freed his tie. She ripped another button a part. He did the rest, slipping out of his jacket and allowing it to land on the balcony floor.

His hands moved along her hips and up her torso, tender and pristine with each stroke. Man, he was smooth. They panted for air with every short parting of their lips, though it was suffocating to be so close no matter how much oxygen they pulled in. His hand slipped up her dress, tracing the bare skin of her thigh. She shuddered in delight under his touch. Their kiss continued. They both knew where it was headed but he stopped.

His blue eyes dove into hers and she swallowed, wheezing for air. "What are you doing?" she asked him breathlessly.

"Piper . . ." he began. She noticed sweat was touching his brow. His entire body was rigid, still pressing against her. But he remained in complete control. "I-I-I don't want to do anything that you don't want to do."

"But . . . but I want this Cole," she nodded. "I do."

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked. He was well aware it had been since the loss of the baby. Her eyes were glossed at his words. Her heart tight in her chest. His eyes poured into hers, wholeheartedly, waiting for her response and she knew that whatever she said he would wait forever if he had to.

She gave a timid nod. She raised a shaking hand and placed it on his stubbled cheek. He cupped it with his own warm fingers and pulled it away, kissing her palm. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he whispered. "Just tell me if . . . I know since the baby . . ."

"Don't worry Cole," she assured him gently. "I'm ready."

His dimples carefully raised. In one swift motion he pressed his lips to hers and scooped her up into his strong arms. He carried her inside and somewhere from above the balcony doors were swung closed.

**end.**

* * *

_wow i can't believe i actually finished a story! thanks for all the reviews its been great :) i'm not sure about making a sequel quite yet but i think at some point i will want to so i hope you'll have the chance to read more soon! more importantly i hope you enjoyed this story. thanks! _


End file.
